Fire And Ice
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: Love is the question,Yes is the answer.. Ice: She doesn't want to fall in love again,she's afraid of losing everything dear to her. Fire: He knows he wants her, he knows he loves her but can she love him back?.Dramione fic M for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1: Ice

Fire And Ice

By Alexaviera Raven

* * *

**Authors Notes:** The idea for this came to me unexpectedly and I'm not sure which of my muses was screaming at me to write it more, Draco or Hermione. however I think perhaps it's Draco after all.. This is after all fan fiction and not strictly canon as the pairing isn't canon at all.

I would like to point this out before someone tells me that it didn't happen this way or that way.. In my mind it does and this is my story after all..

This story was originally an idea I had way back but yet to write it out, I hope it entertains someone.. Characters storylines are in their POV when noted.

Hermione is very Ooc here and Draco is too.. All Characters are actually!

Blaise in my mind looks like Gaspard Ullieu and for my story purposes he is my vision of Blaise Zabini..

This story is set in the summer after the fall of Voldemort ,Harry won and the wizarding world is safe for all.. All characters are of age of consent to have sexual interactions as well as to drink, At least in the wizarding world that is.

Hermione's family is royal in the muggle world and she deals with heartbreak,death,unexpected love, and finds out more about her life than she ever knew existed.

Basically HBP and DH ignored completely..

Please Read And Review.. Thank You Blessed Be!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Now on with the Story..

* * *

**Fire And Ice**

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

**~Robert Frost~

* * *

**

Chapter One: Ice

* * *

It began a day like any other, it was a seemingly average mundane Monday morning as the sound of the alarm clock roused me from my quiet reprise. I groaned as I then hit the snooze button and prepared to go back to sleep. Back to my dreams where I had the sunshine on my face and I was happy. Back to when I was innocent and knew not a real care of the world. Back to when the world was whole and not to reality where it is all broken.

I sighed as I shook my head and rubbed my temples a moment in slight embarrassment. I could feel the rush of color, I could feel my face pale as reality came back again and hit me. I closed my eyes and for the moment placed a pillow over my eyes in a futile attempt to block out the world for a moment, To pretend the world had not ended. Visions, memories that haunted me came unbidden before my eyes and I just took a calming breath a moment trying to relieve the emotions it seemed that had faded now to reality of the day.

The sound of the incessant beeping of the alarm clock however lured me out of my self induced delirium. I sat up and turned off the interloper of my thoughts once more this time forcefully as I watched it soar across the room skidding on the hard wood floor and stopping with a slight thud in the corner of my room. I watched it however as it continued to glare at me red in a weird way if possible it was mocking me. I know that sounds odd and weird but from my prospective having just awoken from an dream that felt so realistic and such,a dream that felt so real but also so unreal.

In that mind set I would not have been surprised if the clock had screamed at me for throwing it yet again and then got up and even did a gig to get my attention. Nor would it surprise me as I had that thought for a moment I looked at the clock and saw it clearly in my minds eye only and I began to laugh. It was a foreign sound coming from my lips after all that had happened and I for a moment forgot everything but the stupid alarm clock.

Maybe I"m going insane? Maybe that's part of my penance.

So sad and pathetic that a bloody alarm clock amused me so. I realized this as I then got up to go and shower. I used my favorite shampoo. The scent of gardenia and rose permeated my senses and seemed to calm my inner maelstrom for the moment. If only it was that easy to wash away all of my problems.

I relaxed as I exited the shower and I wrapped my favorite old bathrobe around me making my way into my bedroom. As I went to my wardrobe I sighed and decided to wear something casual. I am so tired of wearing black. I feel like the color is entwining with my soul and for a moment I give into the pain, It's the only emotion left to tell me I am still alive.

I changed into a pair of silver skinny jeans and a green spaghetti string tank top. Silver heeled Minola's sandals completed the look as I made my way to my vanity and decided to try and do something with my hair. I tapped my wand and the hair fell down in waves straightened and just wrapped at the base of my tail bone.

Using my wand I curled a few pieces around my face and twirled my hair up into a French twist and then satisfied I frowned at my reflection a moment. When did I age so much I look old now and way beyond that of my seventeen years of age.

Today was the day I would go and get a full makeover. Normally I didn't care for the frivolity of getting my hair and nails done but I needed a change. I told myself as well as when September first came, Hogwarts would not know what hit them. I decided that this year I would be my real self no more just bookworm Granger.

I went down for breakfast. grabbing a cup of coffee I went to the balcony that overlooked the lush gardens of the manor. Relaxing for once it was nice to just look out to the garden and to just not think of something trivial or even the mundane as I sipped my hazelnut coffee and let it sit in my palms as I overlooked the rose garden. For a moment I smile despite the pain in my heart and I just try and not think of all the things that have happened as of late.

Yesterday had been the most difficult day of my life and I can feel the sting of unshed tears wanting to break free from my eyes. I hold them back though. I know that at this point the tears will not bring back those I lost and will not help them in the next world. It is taking all I can to get out of bed this morning despite my dreams weren't ravaged with nightmares this time. To face another day alone in this shell of who I am suppose to be.

But who am I really?

These thoughts trouble me as I know that I should continue on with school and then when I am done decide I still have time really. It will be a bit of time before I have to decide if I will accept the title or not. I know that my Parents..

My eyes water more as I think of them and just for a moment wrap my arms around my waist and try to keep calm. No more tears, I cannot cry anymore. I will finish school I will have the best last year of my life and then I will decide.

My life hasn't always been this complicated truly but the series of recent events have made it so that I am confused and hurt as well as I know that my parents..

Are dead.

They would have wanted me to finish school and that is why I am going back. That is the reason I am going to finish and try and make them proud of me. Even if it is closing another chapter of my life in doing so.

Again I will go off to school hopeful to keep the sorrow in my soul minimal to be able to carry on as what exactly as if they didn't die? To carry on because I am A Gryffindor and to face life head on with courage is what I am suppose to do? A part of me wishes I had been with them that day at the bridge, A part of me feels dead inside yet I know I need to go on, I have to live. Though I blame myself for their deaths.

That day things had changed in my life. All in that day all I believed in and knew as truth had died, all faded and became the pain inside me. All I was or am whoever that is, All vanished in a bottomless abyss forever as silent as the death that surrounds me. My heart betrays me with each beat, My lungs with each breath.

Now as I sit here and think on that moment I know I was expecting him to say different words then he said. I thought we were happy together after all. I expected a proposal any day now , What a deluded fool I was truly. How I was a fool to what exactly want love,want happiness?

* * *

Flashback

* * *

I was at the Burrow with Ron when he told me he wanted to talk to me. We were holding hands as he walked with me to the meadow behind his house. I looked at him I was happy Ron was my love, We were happy together, Gotten together after the War. I remember the look in his brown eyes as he seemed to be nervous and a part of me froze wondering what he was trying to say. Then a part of my heart stopped as I wondered if he was going to...

"Hermione, I want us to just be friends, the truth is as wonderful as our relationship has been."

Ron had taken a breath and then he continued as if it was hurting him and I still despite him breaking my heart wanted to comfort him.

"I'm not in love with you,not the way that I was in fact I realized I do love you but not the way a man and woman does. I know that I would like to stay friends since well your like a sister to me and all."

I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest as he explained that he was not in love with me, that he was in love with another woman. I nodded and just tried not to cry as I let the news sink in. I just nodded and told him I was ok that I was happy for him when in truth my heart was shattered in a milion pieces and he seemed to be tramping them further when he told me.

"Thank you that means a lot considering I know you don't like Lavender but I know that what we feel for each other is real Hermione."

I walked away from him that day and towards the house. I just walked woodenly through the kitchen not even stopping to look at Mrs Weasley and went to the Fireplace and threw in some floo powder. I stopped a moment to look at the green flames before stepping in. I looked around the living room memorizing it knowing this would be my last visit to the Burrow as I said in a strong voice.

"Granger Manor"

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

When I arrived I got the telephone call. My Parents were dead and I just sat there staring at the phone wordlessly as I just then regained my motion and threw the phone at a wall and finally I was able to breakdown and cry. To cry over Ron, my parents it came out all of it as I just shook from the pain and the knowledge that nothing would be the same again.

I am to be Head Girl this year, I hope that it will keep me busy to not think about it, think about anything at all.

I am of course happy to be Head Girl it's an honor that I have worked towards a very longtime now and deserve. It means also that I will not be around Ronald anymore. As sad a fact that the girl I was loved him completely, that girl is now dead. She grew up she had to and now she is I and I hate him now. I hate he can move on without me so easily.

He wants to be my friend? Please like I need him hanging out with me anymore to remind me of the happiness I can never have as well as all he'd want is to copy my homework. I am tired of being used by him and Harry.

Harry I love like a brother, I will miss him. He will just have to accept that there will no longer be no mione around. Everyone I touch dies or leaves and I won't do that to Harry to watch him die or wait for him to leave. I will not go through this again. I shalt survive it if I had to.

That's when I decided I will never fall in love again, That I will never let someone into my heart again. Love is painful word to me now. Love is pain and sorrow and I have enough of that to last me a lifetime. If that is love I, Hermione Jean Granger do not want any part of it at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

**Authors Notes: **The story title is inspired by a poem called Fire & Ice written by Robert Frost. However it has really nothing to do with this story except to give me the inspiration for a story title.

A Typical Morning At Malfoy Manor..

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

Fire & Ice written by Robert Frost.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Fire And Ice**

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

**~Robert Frost~**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fire

Draco POV:

I wake up as I do every bloody morning to the sound of that damn alarm clock and I try again to block out the sound by covering my head with my pillow and covers. I swear mother has charmed it to ring louder this time around. Thank you Mother for your torture of your only son and heir.

Don't get me too wrong, I know how the rules and yes there are rules in the Malfoy household. Anyways, I know the rules and the most important( and in my opinion stupidest) rule is that all members of the Malfoy family awaken at five A.M. And be down at breakfast by no later than Five fifteen. OR ELSE...

It doesn't matter what day of the week it is either, not in the slightest. Five Fifteen,and if you don't attend.. Well I don't want to wonder how it would go. I only once was a minute late and my Mother boxed my ears and still mentions it time to time. That was back when I was four, I'm Seventeen now. A grown man in the eyes of the Ministry and our laws, a man who despite that is afraid of his Mother a small bit of her hexing you.

Alright yes I admit it, I am afraid of my Mum sometimes. As it is it's her stupid ludicrous idea and innate if not insane notion that waking up at five am brings us closer as a family. That the act of dragging our asses out of bed where were are comfortably sleeping on our silk sheets and with our expensive down feather pillows (Made from genuine down from the underbelly of a Hippogryff and believe me I've had a few nights of remembering my incident with Butt crack or whatever that blasted overlarge bird thing was named.) To come and sit bleary eyed as mother for the life of me,as I have no idea how she does it truly and I am sure I really don't want to know,is smiling happily without a single sign of wiriness.

In fact the woman is happy that early in the morning and seems to be buzzing about when I can barely lift my head and say good morning. If she wasn't my mother I think I would hex her. Hex her horribly as she interrupted a very good dream...

Yes, it was a very good dream,very Slytherinish... and no bloody way before you think I dream of my bald founding father of Slytherin, By Salazar he sure wasn't handsome at all unless you go for that bald waspish look. No my dream was dirty,very sexual and if I told anyone especially if Father found out,I know I'd be carted off to St Mongo's for a long extended rest in the Psycho ward. that or Avada'ed because of it.

Actually I wonder if they have an opening at St Mongo's as I know they wouldn't make me wake up at this ungodly hour of the day. Okay it was about a girl, yes a girl no make that a woman and no I'm not Gay I'm extremely straight as an arrow and unbending. It's who the woman was that has me a bit perplexed.

You may wonder why, I will tell you. She's a dark fantasy a forbidden desire and a pain in my ass since I first saw her on the very first day at school. She's like the fly in my ointment and the lemon juice in my paper cuts. Needless to say in the light of day I cannot bloody well stand her,but at night.

Oh at night all that falls away as does the bushy brown mop of hair and it turns into fine silk russet curls that I have no choice but to run my fingers through. Her eyes aren't just brown I have noticed and every night I see them looking at me, watching them back pink parted lips turned to scarlet red, her lips and mouth so hot against mine.

Fire

At night I'm on fire as I close the distance between us,as I dream about the shape of her bum, the arching of her neck, the curve of her breasts,the way we fit together in the most primal dance of all. The sex in the air as we move, grind,her moans in my ear fueling me on. the way we posses eachother, the feeling of her in my arms afterwards. I wake up as it ends every time, every time in a sweat that covers my body, and a raging hard on that could tent a whole clan of Weasley's.

Yes think of Weasley and how disgusting he is and how poor he is and calm the hell down. I am your master I command you to not get aroused by this. Traitor wanting that knowing we can't succumb to that lust. Traitorous body,if it wasn't so serious I might have a laugh at it all really.

It's going to be hell this year I tell myself as I get dressed and go down to meet my Mother and Father in the dining room. Again I must reiterate, I hate this damn time of the day it really is way too early and yet it's cool not so hot yet out, the sun rising and yes focus on this blasted morning and Father's ignoring us for the Prophet and coffee. Some screwed up daily routine in which we are as Mother tries to make us, interact as a family. I get dressed look in the mirror but I wonder who is staring back these days. So many questions I don't have the answers to anymore.

What happened and why? What changed things? Why the hell do I want her so damn much? Am I going crazy? How the hell did that woman begin to affect me like this, did she hex me? Put a spell on me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I need to get laid and wipe those images from my mind. In the waking hours I need to stop thinking about her.

I'm handsome no doubt that is evident and I can have any woman I want wetting her knickers with just a glace and a smile.. Any woman except one, except the one I want. I must really be crazy, is it lust? Not quite partially I guess as I am a teenager after all. But what else? What else would make me feel this way? There is more than lust and hormones and it scares me to admit that. I can't love her, I like her I have come to respect her in a way but never love.

Malfoy's don't fall in love with bushy haired know it all Granger's.

And yet, I feel protective of the witch,I feel desire and passion between us and I feel like I need to take another cold shower but somehow I also know it won't take this feeling away from me,dampen it but not remove it. Remove it like an virus or an infection.

I arrive at the usual time and take my seat, as I do so I see mother glares at where I suppose my Fathers face would be if the blasted paper wasn't covering it. She looks disappointed and I give her a sympathetic look.

"Good Morning Draco, Lucius you could at least say good morning to our son"

Narcissa snaps as she then sighs quietly and goes to sip her tea ladylike from her bone china tea cup and then she after a moment smiles to hide the pain. To hide the disappointment in those blue gray eyes of hers.

I can see it though, the pain and disappointment as I nod when Tippy pours my Coffee and my breakfast appears on the table before me. I hear the rustle of the paper as he turns a page and I stare down a moment at my eggs trying not to bolt up and rip the paper out of his hands and setting it on blaze, Lucius could at least pretend to acknowledge that there are other people present.

"Good Morning Draco."

Lucius says lowering the paper for a moment to look at me then to send a look at Mother before he lifts it back again, after a moment he folds up the paper and looks down at his plate and calls for Zippy.

"These eggs are cold bring me more,Never mind I don't have the time."

With this he tells the house elf in not a shout but a voice laced with much disappointment and anger but in a way that is soft and commanding. It's mostly a snarl as he then turns his head to look at Mother and replies.

"I'll be home late again Narcissa,more incompetence from that Weasley, how they allow his sort to head a department I will never know.. "

This is how Father says goodbye to Mother as he gets up and walks over to the fireplace and throws in the floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic"

He then disappears into the green flames. I sit quietly a moment before I look over at my Mother who is staring at the fireplace with a sad expression in her eyes. Her mouth is in a small frown and I wonder why she puts up with him. Why she let's him treat her this way. Not even a proper goodbye. I know that their marriage had not been one arranged as most Pure bloods are, that there had been love there at least on my Mother's end of things. I see her rise up as she does and walk over towards the Fireplace and for a moment runs her perfectly manicured fingernails along the mantle. I hear the sniffling but she sheds no tears as she is deep in thought.

As this is going on Zippy is in the corner banging her head against the wall punishing herself. I fold up my napkin and walk over towards my Mother as I do I stop a moment to take it all in. This is so surreal to me, the daily routine and yet always I wonder why? Why does she do this to herself,to me, to Zippy who falls down unconscious from banging her head. I will attend to her after I attend to Mother. One of these days I am going to rip that paper and tell him he needs to treat his wife better.

This makes me never want to treat my own wife and children this way,makes me not want to marry in fact,yet I know someday I will. If this is love, really and truly do I want it? Do I want to be like him, leave my wife in disarray and close to tears like this? I know this isn't normal and I know I would never do such a thing. It sickens me that I used to want to be like my Father, like him in all ways.

"Why do you let him do it Mother? Treat you like this? Ignore you like this?"

I can't stop the words as they come out of my mouth as I place a hand on her shoulder and look at her, she turns and hugs me and I smooth down her hair as I hear her sob now, I know she's crying and I do my best to comfort her. I do this daily, this is my routine and why I hate waking up this early so much.

This is why I know I can't be in love with Granger, why I can;t risk feeling that way. I know that Mother straightens up and somehow doesn't look at all like she shed a tear though the front of my shirt tells otherwise. She sits down to breakfast and her tea and tries to seem cheerful as the sun now has come up and the glorious rose garden is alive with light. I calm down as I watch her a moment then I go over to Zippy an bandage her head and clean up her tea towel and make sure she is not dead.

The room fills with light as I return to my seat and my coffee and eat my eggs that are cold without a complaint. I could warm them with my wand but somehow as I raise my wand to do it, I see Zippy's awake and decide not to do so. Besides it's not so bad.

"Thank you Zippy,could you please bring me some more Coffee?"

I ask politely as I know the thing has already been through her morning ritual of beating herself senseless.

"Yes, Thank you Master Draco"

The elf disappears with a pop and I give out a sigh of relief as if I have been holding my breath somewhat. I'm not going to admit I am as idealistic as Granger and want to free my house elves, however I think that Father should treat his better. Freeing house elves and giving them clothes and wages when they don't desire it?Lunacy.. Yet there are times I wish that I didn't have to witness the creature punish herself and lay broken all because her master, because she does so without a thought to please him, even when he is not here to witness it. It's sick I admit it.

"My son what is troubling you?"

Mother asks this,as I take a breath and let it out slowly. I'm not sure I should tell her, really I know that she would take the news a lot better than my Father would,but what do I tell her exactly?

_Well it begins with the fact I think I'm falling in love with a Muggle born witch, and not just any Muggle born but Hermione Granger, the best friend to Harry Pothead,The boy who must get a life and stop ruining mine and that I wish she was here with me right now,smiling and in your place. I want to free Zippy and allow her some sort of life that doesn't mean her beating the shit out of herself for Father's benefit where he never notices or cares anyways, I want him to treat you better, to acknowledge what you sacrifice for him._

I say nothing for a moment as I rub my temples and try to find something else to say, something that won't make her look at me the way she is right now.

"I woke up with a headache today, I'm sorry I've not been more pleasant company Mother, so would you like to go shopping with me today?"

the words are out of my mouth before I regret them. Shopping, with my Mother.. horror of horrors.. I really must be mental after all. I however see her smile and get excited as she now eats and I know I chose the right words. Chose the right thing to say to her. She begins chattering on how she wants a new makeover and how she wants to get her hair done and all the things a bloke doesn't want to hear about, however I let it be and half listen as I nod appropriately and I know what she is doing, she wants to surprise Father and maybe make him look at her again.

Mother is a very attractive woman who is slender with waist length blonde hair and sea blue eyes, many tell me I resemble her more than my Father and I can see it,however sometimes it's embarrassing to be told these things, I am a bloke not a girl. I for a moment run a hand through my hair and realize I need a haircut as well and maybe a manicure, my nails are clean but need to be filed a bit. I am after all a Malfoy and it looks presentable to the world. It's a pure blood thing manicures on men and women just makes us feel more presentable. Also I can't say I don't like the attention the women give me as they seem to swoon over me as I get my nails done. As I get my hair done,cut and styled and get pampered a bit. I know I deserve it every now and then.

Besides the waiting room always has hot girls and I could just talk to one of them, maybe get a few dates, done that before and it always made me feel better in the end, even if I don't remember their names by the end of our heavy shagging sessions. I light up a fag and hear my mother groan as she shakes her head at me.

I know she hates it and yet it calms me down, if it wasn't for the fag against my lips right now who knows what I would do. It's a morning thing really,like ritual like a soothing balm to my soul. All that from a cigarette,abet a muggle cigarette to boot even. I guess there are worse vices than a daily cigarette at breakfast. I don't smoke all the time just one at Breakfast and I know that it displeases Mother but she concedes to allowing me to do so without much protest.

I know Granger wouldn't she'd slap it out of my mouth and tell me how bad it is, how that I am harming my health and that it makes my breath stink, turns my teeth yellow and causes is if she cared about me at all. Maybe she'd do it even if she didn't like me because she has this honor code, Gryffindor thing where she has to help people. But sometimes i wonder if it's Gryffindor code or how she feels truly.

"You know it's not good for you to do that Draco, not at all and yet I know you are of age. I wish that.."

Mother begins and pauses as she seems to be in thought for the moment and choosing her words carefully. I look at her excepting the next words as well, knowing that it's like clockwork.

"I don't want to get married yet, I'm only Seventeen and in my last year of school."

I finish for her and she blinks in surprise for a moment then she nods as if she is yet defeated. Her next words however surprise me as she takes a sip of her tea and she replied.

"But there is someone who has captured your heart isn;t there? I can tell. You have to bring her to lunch or tea sometime Draco. I won't be upset I promise you no matter who you have chosen to give your heart to."

I for a moment have a coughing fit as I put out the fag and drink a bit of my coffee. As I do so I see her looking at me with a grin, not a creepy grin or smirk but a actual lights up your face grin that shows she is happy for me.

Mother's how do they know these things? Maybe I'll ask Granger sometime as I have no clue.

"You cannot help who you fall in love with,it's there or it isn't Draco. You know how I feel about all this nonsense your Father was raised with. How I feel about ignoring Andy."

Yes, I know how she feels about ignoring her older sister, the one and only Andromeda Tonks Nee Black who married a muggle born and I have a cousin named Nymphadora from their marriage. I know full well she'd not be angry to how I feel about Granger, but honestly how do I really feel? I'm not even sure if I'm in love with Hermione. I mean Granger, not Hermione.. Hermione brings me erotic fantasies screaming her name in pleasure, Granger is safer for me to say and think, Granger sounds more like a old pair of boots or something harmless.

An owl comes and drops me off a letter and I smile for the first time today in happiness as I remove the Head Boy badge from the letter and show it to my Mother who is excitedly clapping her hands and read the letter from the school. I made Head Boy as I knew I was going to, I look to see who the Head girl is, just to confirm what I already assume to know but it's not there and I give a sigh of relief. Head Boy of Slytherin Draco Aden Scorpius Severus Malfoy.

This is news to be happy about. However it also means I get to spend a year rooming and sharing space with Hermione Granger, part of me is happy about this and that part needs to calm down before I stand up, the other dreads it knowing that it maybe suffering on my part. She hates me, that Granger hates me so much, I know I haven't been nice to her. Maybe I should show her who I really am not what she thinks she knows.

Maybe maybe even make her love me..


	3. Chapter 3:Fate

**Authors Notes: **The story title is inspired by a poem called Fire & Ice written by Robert Frost. However it has really nothing to do with this story except to give me the inspiration for a story title.

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Fate: **

sequence of events that is inevitable and unchangeable, or that individuals choose their own destiny by choosing different paths throughout their life. In the sense of being unchangeable it is said that the different courses of action people take may still lead to a predetermined destiny.

* * *

Chapter Three: Fate

Diagon Alley,London

The streets were as always full of people as the sounds of venders filled the air as well as the random sounds of people carrying their purchases, bells ringing as people entered establishments and the occasional familiar in cages or owls swooping in to deliver the post or the paper.

The street alive in it's own sort of entity as the day rose steadily throwing color on everything except that one dark part known as Knockturn alley. But our setting is Diagon alley, we will leave Knockturn for another visit.

We now come upon the scene as Draco is walking with Narcissa, he is carrying bags and frowning when she isn't looking. He had to be the carrier as his mother's packages are full of many clothes, shoes and other things that he doesn't want to think about. You know the sort,underclothes that really would traumatize him for life. As it was he waited patiently as they entered a shop and went to find the what was christened the husband or boyfriend seat knowing his mother would want his opinion on everything. They had already been in this shop now ten minutes and sat as he watched her disappear behind a curtain.

What a young man wants to do right? Not really he is bored out of his mind at this point but he knows it makes him mother happy and goes along with it. He picks up a magazine and begins to thumb through it as he then hears his Mother telling him she's about to show him another outfit.

Draco's POV:

I must be crazy to suggest this, it's boring and there are no pretty girls in sight. Just all older women and to think I would agree, no encourage this? What the hell has happened to my mind? I'm only Seventeen and yet here I am waiting for this nightmare to end.

The curtain pulls back and Narcissa is sanding there with a smile on her lips. The dress she chose is a blue color and clings to her body in a way that would make all men stop and stare. The smile on her face is what keeps Draco from covering his eyes and running away screaming.

"You look nice Mother, very beautiful."

I retort and it's true she really does look nice in that frock. She smiles and goes back into the curtain area and I sigh in relief. That was the fourteenth dress now hopefully it is coming to an end and soon. I go back to the magazine and shutter as I realize what kind of magazine it really is.. Though some of the women in it are hot looking and with barely there clothing.. Hmm maybe muggle fashion has it's perks after all..

I look up dropping the magazine as the curtain closes and realize I am no longer the only bloke sitting here, I wonder for a moment if it's this guys girlfriend or wife when I recognize that red hair from anywhere. I look over and it's Ron Weasley, bane of my existence pain in the ass and for once I'm surprised.

He is dressed fashionably, his hair is combed and he then notices me and I see the goofy grin on his face fade. Good remember who I am, your better! Remember you are scum on the bottom of my shoe Weasley!

I of course don't want to create a scene here especially with Mother nearby. So I nod in greeting and look a moment at the curtain that had closed and wonder who is in there. I wonder if it's... No I tell myself it can't be her, I tell myself that I am not curious at all. I tell myself I don't hear a woman's voice call Weasley Ron and the curtain goes to open, I watch as it opens slowly and let out a breath as I see it's nobody but that blasted Brown girl who looks like she is a major fashion victim. What she is wearing greatly clashes with her hair and I try not to snicker as Weasley gets the look of a deer caught in headlights as she asks him in her annoying voice.

"So how do I look Won Won?"

I sit back and intend to enjoy the show,waiting for Weasley to put his foot in his mouth. Finally some sort of entertainment. Thank Merlin I can see this.. Weasley's ears turn red as his hair and he says nothing for a moment, the girl seems to take it as a compliment and rushes back into the curtain to change. He gives out a sigh of relief and for a moment I keep quiet just raising an eyebrow at him.

Weasley scowls as he glares at the curtain and mutters out. "Women"

I smirk as I agree with him maybe for the first time in my life. Perhaps the only time I ever will agree with him on anything as well. I put down the magazine and sit forward a moment and link my fingers together in thought as I look up expectantly as Mother comes out again in a dress that would make any man notice her. I hear a whistle and Mother looks over at Weasley who's eyes have bulged out. I swear if his tongue comes out he will drown from the drool.

"You look beautiful" I reply as she smiles and then asks."Aren't you molly's boy? Ronald isn't it? "

Ronald Weasley nods as he does he then smiles embarrassment quite evident.

_Stop staring at my mother you perverted..._

Mother giggles as she then goes to change again and I for a moment drop my head on my hands and sigh deeply. As I do this I hear the bell to the shop ring but I don't look up and I don't bother what's the point at this moment anyways?

"Women"

I groan as I shake my head and I can almost hear Weasley's breathing speed up a moment. I guess his stupid bint of a girlfriend finally got something right.. I lean back in the chair and close my eyes as I rub my temples and slowly open my eyes...

Hermione's POV

I decided I need a change and go to Diagon Alley, as I do I am as always astounded by the place. It's beautiful and always busy. I steel my courage and believe me I maybe a Gryffindor and all but I am not really a very confident or brave person when it comes to things like this. I enter a shop and go about making my selections. As I do so I feel like eyes are on me..

Shit!

How the hell and why in the hell is he in here? I mean I know he has no idea what fashion is if you threw up fashion on him and made him eat it for breakfast. He has seen me so I cannot leave without looking like a fool. I sigh and I decide to bite the bullet. I walk with false confidence towards the changing areas and as I do I watch his eyes follow me slowly. I can't help but want to stop and yell and scream at him but don't.

I hear someone mutter women in the corner but don't care to see them or who they are anyways. I go back to the changing area and change into a nice summer dress. It shows off my summer tan and body in all the right ways. I know that what I am about to do is normal, all women we do this after all. I know that Andre is out there to give me some advice. He's my Fashion coordinator and by now I am sure he has made his way to the husbands waiting area to wait.

He's hot and attractive and young, I mean he's only twenty one and mostly my assistant and utterly and irreversibly gay. That's part of the reason I brought him with me today. I need a change and a man's prespective. I know that I feel more confident as I realize I can show Ron what he is missing, show him life goes on and he fucked up.

I open the curtain and as I do I see the stunned look on Ron's face. He is stuttering as I then notice for a moment that Lavender is also standing there modeling the almost same dress. She looks like a Cow in comparison. Or a Sheep as her hair is so fluffy it looks like a sheeps wool. She shouts a moment in surprise as she twirls around and to my total mortification ask me.

"So how do I look?"

I for a moment try to decide what to say when Ron blurts out.

"Your a Goddess"

I frown as I then see Andre smiling and nod to him as he then raises an eyebrow at Ron's direction. He knows of our breakup and he just for a moment says in his rich french accent.

"You look like a goddess on high,really lovely Mimi, You miss.. not so much like bovine actually."

I blush at that as I know he is being totally honest and go to change when out of the corner of my eye I catch white blonde hair and grey eyes, just staring at me but not in amusement or in malice but stunned as in very surprised. His mouth for a moment is in the form of an O and then he seems to realize he is staring and looks back at ..

Cosmopolitan

I for a moment try not to let it show how much it affects me but when the Slytherin Sex God gives you that kind of look.. Alright so I am human and a woman and appreciate beauty. Draco Malfoy is a beautiful man, no handsome but you get what I mean about that. He is a God and actually quite tolerable when he doesn't speak. He is sex defiantly.

Andre steps forward and kisses my cheek in that moment and as he does he whispers in my ear.

"The blonde one is hot, go for it,model the bikini next.. Let's really make your ex squirm he deserves it."

I nod and suppress a laugh as I see Ron is glaring daggers at Andre and Malfoy.. Malfoy is still looking at me like he can't believe his eyes and for a moment shifts the magazine on his lap.

Hmm interesting..

Very interesting indeed..

Ron's POV:

My God it's Hermione I hope she hasn't seen me in here.. I hope Lavender doesn't see her..

These are my thoughts as I look away from my frumpy ex girlfriend and I wonder why she Is in here clothes shopping? I mean she's not a fashion plate and yet she always seemed to look presentable. I wait for Lav again, how do I tell her that last dress looked horrible? Worse yet Malfoy is here to witness my embarrassment.

The curtain opens and wow.. She's beautiful a vision,a very sexy woman and wait! She knows my Mother who is she and..

Narcissa Malfoy.. Holt shit I just mentally hit on my nemesis's mother of all people.. I hope Lavender doesn't find out! That would be the end of the Weasley line, well in my case I do have five older brothers but, I nod as she asks me if I am Molly's son and smiles at my reaction.

Damn it Bloody Hell I know Malfoy isn't going to let this slide..

He tells her she's beautiful and it's over she leaves and I can relax. Then Hermione.. I don't know if I can bare this shopping thing seriously I feel ridiculous dressed up like this all because I want to please my girlfriend,Hermione never made me do this..

Sometimes I miss Hermione,but she's like an old pair of well loved Wellington boots,comfortable and predictable. I don't miss our arguments thought. It seems she's moved on anyways as a bloke is with her and I am surprised as he comes and sits in the chair between Malfoy and myself and smiles. He looks like he is wearing expensive clothing, tailored and designer of course no less and has perfect teeth.

Malfoy still has his head buried and mutters Women which I can agree with after all. The curtain opens and..

Wow

She's a Goddess and is that really Hermione?

_Hermione.. wow you look beautiful take me back?Please forgive me I'm sorry your who I want..._

My thoughts however are interrupted as I blurt out.. "You look like a Goddess " And I realize Lavender is there in almost the same dress but looks like a cow in it. She is happy as she thinks I am am speaking to her. I am so doomed. I am so screwed.

The man comes and kisses Hermione on the cheek and whispers in her ear and she nods as she disappears into the changing room again. I cross my legs to not show what effect Hermione has on me and pretend to look like I am bored. I however before she goes in catch her eyes looking over at Malfoy and smiling softly.

What did I miss? Why is Hermione smiling at that Ferret like that and who the hell is this guy?

I intend to find out...

Draco's POV

I think I'm going to die, because I have just seen an Angel. An Angel in green and I can't help but look at her. She's more beautiful than my dreams, I feel myself harden and move the magazine to not show what effect she has on me. For the first time I hope Mother takes a lot longer time in her selections.

Hermione, no Granger.. she's Granger.. She looks at me and smiles and I feel my insides turn warm. How is this happening? What spell has this woman put me under? It's ridiculous really. It's gotten very hot in here as I loosen my tie a moment and allow the first three buttons to become loose as my tie hangs on my neck now. I notice the man immediately and am surprised when he walks over and kisses her cheek. Lucky Bastard..

I hear the word Bikini and I know I'm going to explode if she comes out in a bikini.. Ok easy mate, breathe.. Shes just a woman,it's just a bathing suit.. It's not total nakedness lots of women wear bathing suits after all.. It's like at the beaches and seashore.

Who the hell am I fooling? Today of all days my fantasies are beginning to take on life during the day as I shift to relieve a little of my discomfort. I see myself in my mind's eye walking into the curtain area and pressing Hermione against the cubicle,taking her right there. I know I might do something of that like if Mother wasn't here. It wouldn't be the first shag in a changing room for me, in public but Mother is here and also so it seems Hermione's I don't know what to call him as I am not entirely sure I want to know. He's older and dressed in a tailored suit and has a perfect smile. Am I intimidated? Hell no,you mustn't know me if you think I can be intimidated by another bloke.

I reply in French as I look at the man catching his eye.

Je suis Draco, Draco Malfoy. (I am Draco,Draco Malfoy)

avons-nous jamais rencontré ? Vous semblez très familier. (have we ever met? You seem very familiar.)

The man shakes his head but then gestures with his eyes back at Weasley who seems to still be dazed a bit and replies to me in response.

Je ne crois pas ainsi, toutefois je sais qui vous êtes. Mlle Hermione requise un jour pour se choyer et pour excuser veuillez ma hardiesse mais lui semble que vous êtes mis au courant de ma maîtresse ?

(I do not believe so, however I do know who you are. Miss Hermione needed a day to pamper herself and please excuse my forwardness but it seems that you are acquainted with my Mistress? )

I am taken aback a moment as I see in his eyes he has noticed my semi discomfort as he then tells me..

Est tout à fait je dis, elle ce que vous appelez chercher est elle pas ? She' ; s beau et ceci imbécile à ma gauche ont fait son cri. Je ne l'aime pas du tout mais, peut-être pouvons-nous nous dépanner oui ?

(I say, She is quite what you call fetching is she not? She's beautiful and this imbecile at my left made her cry.. I do not like him at all and yet, perhaps we can help each other out yes?)

I for a moment am quiet as I begin to think and as I do I smirk as I nod and reply to him cooly and with much confidence.

Oui, toutefois je pense que sa punition est cette vache il prend pour une amie maintenant. De quelque manière que votre maîtresse ? Est-ce que je peux demander signifient ce que vous par celui ? I don' ; t voient Hermione Granger comme le type pour dormir avec un homme marié.

(Yes, however I think his punishment is that cow he has for a girlfriend now.. However your Mistress? May i ask what do you mean by that? I don't see Hermione Granger as the type to sleep with a married man. )

It seems that Weasel made Hermione cry and broke up with her? Stupid idiot if she was my girl I'd never let her go and do anything in my power to make her happy. I now have another reason to not like Weasley and prove to myself how stupid he really is.

I take a calming breath as I hear Hermione's sweet voice call out.

"Can you help me with my zipper?"

I stand up and walk towards the curtained area and as I do I see her back is turned to me. And she is trying to unzip the dress and I am silent as I for a moment touch the side of her neck and unzip it. As I do so I can smell her scent, Gardenia and baby powder and I am not sure if I can control my growing infatuation with her. I hear a gasp and see that Brown Cow comes out, her eyes are wide as saucers and I give her a wink and to my surprise she smiles and nods and puts her fingertips to her lips and giggles. I close the door to the cubicle and whisper in her ear softly.

"People might talk if they found us alone in here together. What are you doing here Hermione?"

She turns and looks at me a moment as she does I notice she is taking in my appearance and drops her eyes a moment. Then as if burned she looks back up at me and a slight blush stains her cheeks. I smile gently as I for a moment can't help but caress her cheek her skin is soft like rose petals and I am entranced by her so enthralled I don't think and I am about to lean in and kiss her when I hear.

"I will murder that son of a bitch if he touches her"

I look into her eyes and roll my own towards behind me and she shakes her head a moment.

"His loss Hermione, I just want you .. I mean want you to know that not all of us are imbeciles like Ronald Weasley. She's a cow and doesn't hold a candle to your beauty. Now I better go before I get thrown out of here and my Mother boxes my ears. Also I might suggest if you want to get back at Weasley, you come out in that swimsuit there and kiss me this time. What do you think? "

I look at her and see the wheels in her brain turning and for a moment I just wonder what she is about to do. I know she wonders what my game is. I would be happy to tell her it would be my throwing her up against the wall and taking her right now and showing her what a real man can do. However I can't confess this nor anything else at the moment.

"Just go with it Hermione for now, we can discuss this later in detail as I know your Head Girl am I right?"

I ask her point blank and she nods and she speaks, My lady speaks and shocks me with her words. I never expected her to comply so easily and yet I can tell she has revenge on the youngest Weasley male on her mind. So Slytherin of her, I'm proud and very pleased.

"Truce, on one condition, we are going to be working very close to each other this year, You are Head Boy I am pleased actually. Also my conditions are, you do not fall in love with me. Sex is workable we can discuss it. So what do you have in mind?"

I smirk as she accepts this and I look at her with all sincerity.

"Simple, as of this moment everyone will think we are together, In fact I may let it slip on purpose to rile Weasley up a bit. If you want him back believe me he'll crawl on glass to kiss your feet when we are done. I would invite you and Andre to lunch with Mother and I and perhaps she might get off my back about getting married also. Honestly I'm not ready but maybe we can help each other out. I notice your wearing a ring, are you and Andre spoken for? "

She shakes her head and laughs a moment. I raise an eyebrow at that and smile as I kiss her then a chaste kiss but enough to bridge the distance. I am in the middle of kissing her when the door of the cubicle opens and to my dread it's my Mother but she isn't looking angry, no she is smiling and I clear my throat then I say in a voice that is,searching Hermione's eyes for something to tell me to go on.

"Play along please"

I mouth as I turn to look at my Mother.

"Mother, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy .Now that this is done perhaps in a bit we can have lunch together? That is after you both have done your shopping? I know that I promised you a shopping day mum and yet, I wasn't expecting Hermione to be here honestly."

I stammer like a small child caught with their hand in the cookie jar and am surprised as Hermione cuts in and extends her hand towards Mother.

"It is finally nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy, I surprised Draco you see and well my fashion coordinator was helping me select new outfits for the school year, I accept your invitation to lunch Draco thank you. Also I think that perhaps before we cause a scandal you better sneak out of here before that idiot Ronald causes a real scene, as it is I know Andre perhaps has his hands full."

Hermione to my relief is accepted by mum and I make my way out of the changing room and Mum sticks her head out the curtain a moment.

"Thank you for your help my son, I will be but a minute and I am almost finished with these,. Mr Weasley I ask you watch your tongue as there are ladies present and also I believe you owe my son an apology for calling me a.. foul term. perhaps I will speak with your mother on teaching you manners"

Ronald Weasley is redder than his hair if possible and I bite my cheek not to laugh that is until I turn to see Andre grinning and I reply in perfect French.

Elle et moi ont un arrangement, nous devons prendre le déjeuner ensemble et faire des emplettes ensemble. Laissez l'exposition commencer. Weasley va en obtenir sa vengeance et puis venant à lu

(She and I have an arrangement, we are to have lunch together and shop together. Let the show begin. Weasley is going to get his revenge and then some coming to him.)

Weasley is beside himself with jealousy, I kissed Hermione Granger and all in all this has become a perfect day, I don't mind shopping so much anymore. Now as long as my Father doesn't flip out then it would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4:Revelation

**Authors Notes:**

Not sure how much I like this chapter yet, might re write it.. please let me know what you think?

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Revelations**

The act of revealing or disclosing. Something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something not previously known or realized.

* * *

Chapter Three: Revelations

Andre's POV

I think I like this man, Draco Malfoy. I really do he seems like someone who would be very good for my Mistress. I also could tell there is an attraction there. If it was a perfect world and Goddess help me I am sorry Mistress but then I would be asking the blonde man out. I can tell he is straight especially after his reaction to my Missy.

Why do I call her my Mistress? It's proper as I am proper when it comes to my employer, however it's a less severe title than to constant refer to her as Lady Hermione Granger, Dutchess of Wiltshire and Baroness of Wales. She has yet to accept the titles however and wants to finish school first. I applaud her choice.

She of course is beautiful and smart and has many people at her disposal as she is wealthy but she is very down to earth. I like my Mistress very much in that regard as well. She is private and in what the wizards call muggle world, she is known and highly respected as a person who strongly takes on causes. She is almost as beloved as the former Princess, may she live forever in our hearts. Being the cousin of said former Princess in fact.. Yes that one.. Her second cousins are Prince William and Harry, however she keeps a very low profile.

Again another thing I like about her is she doesn't put on airs.. However the time is coming when she is to take her titles and approaching when she is to decide to or not accept them.

I watch them interact, my Mistress and this man this Draco and I can see it in their eyes, can feel it in this small room there is great passion there. It would be a shame if she was to advocate her titles but it is her choice. I am here to advise her on personal matters as well as to help her as she decides.

This man might be what she needs to decide as I can tell he is not from inferior breeding stock himself, I can see he comes like she from old money and has exquisite tastes. From his dragonhide boots to his Armani suit he is wearing,(Yes before you get confused Armani is actually a wizard who makes clothes for muggles but also caters to the rich pure blood society as well.) The man looks like he could step on a runway and look in place.

No wonder mistress likes him, however I wonder if she realizes it yet as it is so obviously there between them. I observe him a moment more and smile when he speaks to me and asks about her and then in the aftermath tells me they are going to get revenge on the Weasel..

The weasel is staring at me now, I open my mouth to speak a moment as I wonder if he caught the name I called his girlfriend, calling her bovine,if he understood what I told her. She of course did not understand and blinked at me a moment really looking like a cow. It seems fitting doesn't it? A weasel and a swine or bovine,I am an honest man and I will tell her the truth even if her boyfriend dares not.

It is my purpose and job, no pleasure as she is pleasant and a good mistress, to protect my charge's reputation as well as act as her bodyguard. I might not look like it to the average eye but I am very spry,and I carry a gun,as well as a wand. You see I wasn't always a Fashion coordinator and man servant but I was an Auror once, I'm a wizard and Miss Hermione knows this, it makes her feel better that she has me around and that the Ministry placed me in her care. With her high profile relationship with Harry Potter, I was chosen to protect her.

I do my duties well and precise and I know that it might sound a bit overprotective but rest assured, I am more a friend to my Mistress and she understands such things and has become accustomed to my ways. I would lay down my life for her in a instant and without regret. Our arrangement extends mostly while she is not at school and I was appointed by Albus Dumbledore to do this. When she's at school I help with the Manor and occasionally protect the family or did until her parents passed away.

"So who the hell are you?"

I turn to look at Weasel and smirk a moment as I see he is red faced again. I take a calming breath as I don't want to cause a scene and I tell him without a ounce of remorse or hesitation just who I am.

"I am Andre,Andre Trousseau, You are Ronald Weasley,You are perhaps better known to me in my eyes as Weasel or loser, Do not mistake me for just being handsome as I am a force to be dealt with my faithless cheating friend. It is really none of your business my association with Miss Granger is."

He gapes at me and stutters a moment then blurts out.

"Is she paying you to make me jealous? Because I think if you were anyone significant I would know about it! She doesn't keep secrets from her friends."

As he says this I laugh a moment and as I do I shake my head. He is quite easy to rile and I say calmly in a voice that promises much danger if you get my meaning.

"Perhaps you should keep your voice down or that swine you left my mistress for will overhear you, do not mistake me for a escourt or such I am not. I am not her lover either but her friend and I do not like the implications you are making my friend, and I use the term loosely as I would really enjoy bashing in what you call a brain and watching what little of it ooze on the floor. However I will not make a scene here and hurt her reputation. "

He glares at me a moment and as he does the curtain opens and out comes out said girlfriend in pink and I look her over carefully.

I get up and I walk to the racks and as I do so, I can't believe I am going to do this but I can't stand to see such a fashion victim . I come back as he is stammering and hand her a pile of clothes. Each of them are in better hues none of them are red or yellow as she had been choosing.

"Try these, the last three outfits did not look right on you, also here is my card as I know that your boyfriend is not capable of telling you what looks good as he has no clue. Here I stress go for lighter colors and drop red all together as it is a fatal mistake on your part."

I them grin as she looks at me a moment then the card and she lets her lips form in an o and she glares at Ron. Mission accomplished for the moment, She nods and takes the clothes and comes back with a smile.

"You see Fashion is about what you like not what other people want you to look like, I know that the dress you are wearing and may I be blunt perhaps, it's nice and flows also the green in the lacing makes your eyes pop. Also I think that and please don't feel insulted after all it's what I do you see.. Your hair needs to be controlled a little bit more, perhaps a looser curl and a bit of straightening near the top, you as all women have the potential to be beautiful after all"

I walk away then as Weasel gives me the evil look and smirk and sit down folding my hands in my lap. I love to cause trouble after all.. I was a Slytherin in my day.

* * *

Draco's POV

I think I like this guy, he is really going all out to give it to Weasley after all. I look on pretending I am bored but I can't repress a smirk as he then goes and gets clothes and upstages Weasley and pretty much puts him in his place. I agree Brown is a fashion victim and such. The man has a flair for cunning ways and It hits me where I have seen him before. Now is not the time to bring up the past but I know he is someone who reputation like my own precedes itself, at least in Slytherin circles.

"The world thanks you Andre,no one can be as beautiful as my girl,but atleast it's a start."

I say this loud enough that Weasley is up and in my face in a moment. I look at him bored waiting for him to do something and he draws out his wand.

"Put that stick away,their are ladies present as well as you lost your chance with Hermione, I ask that you behave yourself after all there are ladies present, Also your breath smells go wash your dirty mouth out with soap."

As I say this he glares and is about to hex me and is stopped as a voice sounds from behind him.

"Well how do I look?"

I see Hermione is standing there in a bikini and it's french cut,nothing really much left to the imagination with her hands on her hips and glaring at Weasley y. I look her over appreciatively and can't find the words to describe how lovely she is when Andre has moved Weasley away and I smile at her. She smiles back a slow light flush in her cheeks but then walks over and gives me a tender sweet kiss on the lips. I groan and let her pull away but not before I whisper in her ear.

"I want to eat you, your so delicious looking..So .."

I let her stand back up again and as I do I smile and she turns and when she does I groan deeply as she turns her head back to look at me with a smirk of her own.

"Oh is Ron still here? Maybe you should leave and let me shop in peace, my boyfriend doesn't like it do you baby?"

She asks me as then to surprise me she sits on my lap for a moment and I can't hide the effect I have from her and she asks innocently in my ear.

"Your very happy today Draco.. Good like I said we have much to discuss don't we?"

She gets up and walks away and I watch her intently. Did I mention she was wearing green and it was a thong bikini? Also I think my pole is extended that I can''t hide the effects this time with a magazine..

When mother comes out however, she gives me a puzzled look a moment but doesn't say a word. I see Andre laughing and Weasel.. he is unconscious on the floor maybe he fainted, good I hope he doesn't wake up anytime soon.

"He fainted I swear!"

Andre says but the glint in his eyes tell me differently as I shake my head and am again surprised by Hermione Granger. I wonder if she knows Andre was a Slytherin and the one who handed down the title of Slytherin Prince to me in third year?

"Quite right your majesty.." I say with a chuckle and he grins as he looks at Weasley a moment who is coming to..

"Are you alright Weaselbee? "

* * *

Ron's POV

Hermione in a bikini,what the hell? And kissing Malfoy of all people? I don't know what to think, wait until I tell Harry about this! This affair will be ended fast as I have a feeling Harry will disprove of it as much as I certainly do. What with first this bloke giving my girlfriend fashion advice then insulting me backhandedly and Hermione.. Hermione almost naked,not that we haven't.. Alright so she never let me see that much of her when we dated but shows it to the Ferret and kisses him as well?

I have to admit though Hermione looks hot and I'm an idiot for letting her go. She is smiling and seems happy. I wonder what he has on her, imperious curse or amortentia perhaps? I know that Hermione Jean Granger wouldn't walk in here on her free will and act like this.. Maybe I can get an Auror to come. Malfoy should be in Askaban for using an unforgivable on my sweet Hermione.

She's mine, Hermione is mine and she always will be mine! How dare he look at her like that? And what kind of swimming do you do in a suit like that? I mean what if it fell off and then..

I sit in the chair and glare daggers at Malfoy. Twitchy ferret always so smug,let's see what would happen when I make Hermione break up with him for myself, after all she loves me she can't love him right?

"Ronald?"

I look up and there is my Girlfriend and she looks good actually as I smile and nod. She is smiling now as she comes to hug me and kisses me excitedly a moment and I imagine she's Hermione as I kiss her back. She pulls away looking at me happy but surprised a moment.

"You look like an angel." I tell her as she giggles and then goes to change. I smile despite myself and pick up one of the magazines and turn the page when I see a face I didn't expect to be staring back at me. It's an photo shoot of some sort and in it..

* * *

**Magazine Headline and Article**

* * *

Triumph Over Tragedy..

Article By Anne Green

As some of you are sure to know this year has become one of a bit of a personal tragedy for the royal family. Earlier this month the unfortunate deaths of Marguerite Spencer Granger and Wendell Granger from a car incident on the Rockefeller bridge. It was a shock to many as they were loved Dentists and did not put on the airs of the aristocratic.

Marguerite was a lady of high society and a favorite cousin to Princess Lady Dianna Spencer and lived her life until she wed Wendell Granger as a Countess. She gave up her title and became a successful dentist and partner with her husband. The pair were much in love and happily in September of 1979 brought their daughter Hermione Grace Spencer Granger into the world.

Unfortunately they pass way too soon and leave our world. They are survived by their only child Hermione who resides in Wilshire and is known for her humanitarian works and charities by all. Lady Granger is the owner of the Nightclub,The Spot that she co owns with her family friend Andre Trousseau, a noted fashion coordinator who has worked with the royal family for years.

We had the pleasure of sitting down with Lady Granger a few months before this untimely incident and she is a pleasant young woman full of confidence and dressed nicely in a tailored Dior suit. She is very generous with her time and offers us all insight into her prospective of a better world.

Continued on page 47..

* * *

I drop the magazine as I look at it and I wonder.. Who is Hermione Granger? Who is she really as I realize that I've been lied to. I tell Lavender to hurry up and that we are leaving. She whines and I just can't stand it as I throw the magazine at Malfoy and he catches it easily. Damn his seeker senses. And he gives me a puzzled look.

I turn to Andre Trousseau and tell him.

"Tell the lying secretive bitch our friendship is over and to not come crawling back to me or Harry.. Malfoy can have her till she tires of him that is. Lavender let's go"

I grab my girlfriends hand and we leave without purchasing a single thing.

* * *

Draco's Pov

I catch the magazine easily and watch as Weasley leaves and pulls his girlfriend out by the wrist. I wonder what his problem is as I look at the magazine and pause as I see where he had marked it. I look at Andre and he nods a moment.

"So she's like a pure blood to these people?"

I ask as I look at the headline and I see Andre is frowning a moment and he sits down next to me and he replies in a clear accent despite it is semi thick with French.

"She doesn't like to make a big deal about it, but she is a pure blood in their society, royalty if you understand the term better Draco. I know that it may come as a shock but she's not as pretentious of things. I admire her for that. I'm not exactly sure how to explain our relationship but I can tell you,she was adopted. Hermione isn't a muggle born and before you ask me no, I cannot tell you who her parents are as I don't know myself. All I do know is what I was employed to do and that was to protect her as well as to serve her as a friend and consultant.

I realize you recognize me Draco, I cannot let you blow my cover or hers but do know that I will trust you as there is still a Slytherin code between us.

Hermione is playing a pivotal part in the war and will be a figure head in it. I am here to make sure no harm comes to her and therefore I will be joining you at Hogwarts this last year. I am to all purposes a butler,I am also her body guard and I am in no way as I assume from knowing what I do about you from sources I cannot reveal,are not interested in joining the Dark Lord. I am not a death eater and do not intend to become one as my Father is. For the world I am Andre Trousseau however Hermione knows my true identity as well as you do ."

As Andre began to talk he let his French accent slip to his native English and looked at me seriously. I nod as I understand and have no intention to blow their cover. I am impressed at the lengths he has gone to do this and I tell him so.

"I'm impressed,so she knows your real name then? I have to admit this is a lot to take into account but I will not say a word to her or to anyone not even my mother. I think I love her to be honest that is how far my feelings go for Hermione. I don't approve of my Father or his ways and have declined the mark already. I don't have no intention of taking it ever. "

I tell him this and I see he is looking into my mind reading it to see if I speak the truth. I allow him free reign and he smirks after a moment in satisfaction as he then tells me.

"You would be surprised at how close your dreams mirrors hers, however I know that she did love that idiot and still hasn't gotten over him yet. I know the passion between you both and can see the attraction.. She isn't ready for a real relationship, however if your patient,she may love you back in time. Right now she wants to be free of her shell people put her into. I can't say much more other than I trust you with her life.. as it is I was ordered by Dumbledore to tell you this once we came to the school as you are Head Boy and She is Head girl. You will not hurt her,I can tell."

I am amazed he has so much confidence in me as I look back over towards the dressing rooms and get up to stretch my legs when there is a shout and I see just in time a black haired man entering the clothing shop, wand pointed in my direction and his green eyes blazing and he is followed by a smirking Weasley.

"Hermione pet, can you come out here a moment, it seems Potter would like to speak to you."

I say as I look at Harry Potter levelly and smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"Let me guess, Weasley told you our good news?"

I am shoved against the wall with a wand at my neck and my smirk fades as I look into his Green eyes and see he is very angry.


	5. Chapter 5:Revelations Part Two

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Revelations**

The act of revealing or disclosing. Something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something not previously known or realized.

* * *

Chapter Five: Revelations Part Two

Hermione's POV

I feel nervous as I put on the bathing suit and shake my head as I go to exit the curtain. The look on Draco's face is priceless as well as Ron's.

I feel a bit more confident as I walk over towards Draco, sure in a way I'm still not entirely sure, I started all of this and well he is cute, I must admit and not a bad kisser. Besides serves Ron right . Ok perhaps it's a bit much but still Ron cheated on me with that cow and he should realize that I'm not just going to stand here waiting for him anymore.

I'm not looking for love anyways and Draco can't love me so why the hell not. It's about damn time I had fun too.. And I do want people to stop putting me in a bubble right? Besides I know Andre is out there if there becomes too much of a problem. You will no doubt wonder why am I going along with this plan of revenge when clearly and truly I'm not at all Slytherinish? Well I trust Andre with my life, literally he is my bodyguard and friend. Who he is well I can't tell anyone but he is there to protect me.

I have a lot of secrets as many as I have enemies. Let's focus though on the point of this all going on at the moment however. I am changing back to my normal clothes, A Green tank spaghetti top and silver skinny jeans and my five inch silver Minola's and just going to sit with Draco a bit and wait for Mrs Malfoy. Maybe then we can discuss what I have in my mind.

I am a woman I have needs and as well as he can give me what I really want. A relationship with no strings and fun. I want fun right now I decided that love doesn't exist and I might as well have I might die at anytime so why should I wait for love, why should I stay a virgin anymore? It's not like Draco is a stranger after all and he won't love me but he can make me feel right?. And I have to admit I'm really attracted to him. What girl wouldn't be?

Pondering.. It's like the expression, soiling my wild oats.. yes that's appropriate I think. I'm smart and beautiful and yes I know it I am beautiful and not snobbish about it really. I'd prefer other girls to shine truly or well at least I used to. Being the bookworm was an escape you see, school I concentrated on school more than anyone except maybe Draco. I have to admit also, I like the way I feel powerful to make Draco Malfoy, the Sex God of Hogwarts effect the way I just did.

Yes he is such a man, easy to arouse. I would be a liar if I didn't admit I've had some rather erotic dreams with him as the leading man in Malfoy is a good girls wet dream.. All bad boys are but Draco.. So many dreams and fantasies, Many, so many even when I was dating Ron,but I never cheated on Ron I would never cheat on any of my boyfriends.. That would be very wrong. The whole situation out there right now is not lost on me, there is my current boyfriend or friend with benefits and my ex, his girlfriend and my new friend's mother here and my body guard.. how did this happen? Fate? Perhaps I didn't plan it surely.

I am about to exit carrying my purchases when Draco tells me Harry is here.. Great I haven't seen Harry since I broke up with Ron. Maybe he can help me keep some calm around here..

"What the hell? Harry what's going on?"

_Shit! What the fuck? _

Harry has his wand in Draco's neck and Draco is just standing there pressed up against the wall. I wonder why Harry is here when I hear Ron snicker and look at him a moment sharply. I guess I need to defuse this situation.

"Harry why are you threatening my boyfriend?"

I ask this calmly as I walk over to them and I see Harry is really angry and I move to face Harry and grab the wand from his hand and look at him. To say I am a bit agitated is pointless as you can possibly realize I am angry and it shows on my face.

Draco is still behind me unmoving, I take my hand and let it find his and give it a little squeeze and reply in a calm manner.

"Draco, please have a seat I think I need to talk to Harry."

I look at Harry who has straightened up now and looking at me in surprise and hurt. I shake my head as I sigh.

Andre comes over and he and Draco take a seat and I ask Harry.

"What did Ron tell you? Did he tell you he cheated on me with that slag of a cow Lavender? Did he tell you what exactly that I am Imperioused? You know better than that Harry James Potter.!"

I say calmly but my anger is evident as he just for a moment blinks and looks at me.

" Ron didn't.. he wouldn't.. Hermione!"

I shake my head and give him back his wand and rub my temples a moment as I do I wonder just what Ron is trying to do.

"I'm with Draco now Harry, I like him and he likes me and He's Head Boy and I'm Head girl. And we have a truce. We're dating,I asked him out actually,and do I look like I am being controlled by anyone? "

I ask as Harry shakes his head and then takes a calming breath. I nod as I see he feels weird and gulity and I hug him then I tell him.

"I'm an adult and if I want to date Draco I shall,I really like him I just am not sure entirely why but I do and please don't look at me like that, I know your trying to protect me but I'm a big girl now."

That snaps Harry out of whatever he is feeling as he looks at me then over at Draco and he asks..

"Are you sure this is what you want? Hermione he has been nothing but an slimy git to all of us! His Father is a Deatheater and he is one or will be someday,you like him? How can you forgive him so easily?"

I look at Harry and say what I know is going to possibly rip our friendship apart but I have to do this, I can't lose Harry I won't.. I've become good at lying lately it seems.

"I love him Harry."

True I don't love Draco but I say it loud enough so Ron hears it too and Draco is just looking at me in a calm manner and I walk over to where he is and smile quietly a moment. He smiles back and my heart flops a moment.

"Ron what exactly did you tell Harry? I won't hex you just tell me"

I say this as I sit on Draco's lap and for a moment just lay my head on his chest. I'm really tired of all this aggravation. Draco seems to be trying to calm me down by running his fingers through my hair and he kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and try to relax,

"I told Harry Malfoy is controlling you, that you wouldn't .. That.. Hermione?"

I open my eyes and am about to retort when Draco beats me to it.

"Can't you see you've hurt her enough already? Look I know you might not understand but when a man and a woman care about each other.."

Draco starts to say and I silence him a moment with my fingertips to his lips and look at him with a smile.

"When you love someone," I turn and look at Harry and Ron and Lavender who is looking lost. I feel bad for her as I smile despite I don't entirely like her, maybe she didn't know as she looks as surprised as I was.

"I don't love you Ron and the sooner you figure that out the better, Draco is a good man sure he's a bit arrogant and a right git at times, but I understand why he is, as you should understand why I'm a bitch at times too. "

This is mostly directed at Harry who for a moment isn't sure to agree or disagree, if it wasn't so serious a situation I might laugh. I sigh an Draco is giving me a funny look but then kisses my fingertips and I smile at him and he kisses my cheek.

"So what about this? Harry did you know Hermione isn't who she says she is? Look this magazine "

Ron says throwing the magazine and I look at it and look at Harry who is looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Harry knows that I am wealthy and why, he was raised muggle Ron, it's no secret my cousin was a Princess, I just don't like to be a snob about it. Harry knew and still liked me for me Ron, for who I am not some fancy title they want to give me. Draco likes me for me also. At least with Draco I know he won't lie to me.."

I throw the magazine back and dare him to say something.

"If you had known would It have made you not cheat on me with Lavender? "

Lavender gasps as I say this and I look at her a moment and ask.

"You didn't know? He broke it off nicely of course, the whole let's be friends speech.. Oh I'm just a sister to him and he loves Lavender and I'm so boring and not special and maybe we can be friends etc..He gave the line we use for Merlin's sakes.. and why? I thought I was the perfect girlfriend,I did everything you ever asked me to Ron,I cared about you despite the times you seemed cold,believed we belonged together and I gave you my heart and you broke it so easily for what? Sex? Because that thankfully is the one thing I never gave you.. "

I am livid as I look at Ron, my hair for a moment stands on end at the fury I am feeling and I don't know exactly how it happens but Ron is standing there one minute, the next he is reduced to a large pile of dung and I blink in surprise.

"Well at least your finally showing your true self Ronald, Lavender my advice is to drop this loser as he will do nothing but make you feel worthless, also he is a bad kisser. Also if he hasn't already tried and he will believe me, he will try whatever it takes for you to feel lousy and guilty that you don't give him some.. Do I have to explain what some means?"

I go and I sit down and place my head in my hands and feel so embarrassed.

"Your not going to leave Ron like that are you?,Look I don't know exactly what's happening but I think I believe you.."

I look up at Harry as he asks this and sigh then wave my hand and there is Ron back to normal looking around stunned not sure what had happened. Draco is by my side and I can't help it, I turn to him burying my head on his chest as the tears start to come.

If you had told me a year ago, maybe even a month ago I would be in Draco Malfoy's arms and crying because of Ron I would have sent you to St Mongp's. Draco is whispering softly, soothing sounds trying to make me stop crying. I hate crying,it does nothing but make me feel worse.

"Lavender, let's go" Ron says as he tries to grab Lavenders hand and she pulls away from him.

"No, is it true? Did you treat Mione like that? Answer me Ronald! Did you? Is sex all you want with me too? I mean, I'm not the type of girl to steal someone's boyfriend and for Mione to think.. I'm sorry Mione I didn't know!"

I am quiet as I listen to them and I just feel tired but also a bit sorry for Lavender.

"Lavender, would you like to come to lunch with Draco, Narcissa ,Andre and I?"

I ask her this as a alternative to going off with Ron. Ron is angry,good he deserves it.

Lavender opens her mouth to speak and Ron blurts out.

"If you go with them it's over Lav, I won't have you associate with their kind.."

Lavender looks shocked at Ron as does Harry and I sit up straighter and go to retort, what kind is that?, when I find myself kissed silently. I melt into the kiss as I look at Draco and close my eyes, I caress his face as he deepens the kiss and I moan softly. Draco really is a good kisser, he kisses just right, slight pressure with a small amount of tongue and it's not sloppy like Ron or Viktor kissed me.

Draco draws back slowly and just for the moment all has faded away except him. Our eyes meet and I forget everyone else in the room. I see so much in that moment in his eyes. Their soft and not hard and he's showing me himself, I can see him and his soul. I feel my body responding and I just for a moment lay my head on his neck.

"Calm down Hermione, we don't want to kill him, well maybe I do but it's not worth it. Also I think Mother is done here shall we go and have some lunch and talk a bit? Believe me your the one thing right now keeping me from hexing him ."

I nod quietly and notice Harry is watching and despite himself he is smiling, Mrs Malfoy, no Narcissa is looking on surprised but she doesn't seem to be angry and Andre is grinning ear to ear. Lavender is just glaring at Ron who is opened mouth staring.

"You kissed the Ferret, you kissed him and.."

Ron finishes lamely as I see Lavender walking away from him, she grabs the clothes Andre picked out and purchases them and comes back and asks simply.

"So Draco, do you have any brothers or cousins that need a girlfriend? It seems that I am now once again single and gladly..."

I can't help myself I begin to giggle and laugh as does Draco and Lavender smiles a moment. She then turns and looks at Ron seriously.

"It's over Ron, I can't be with someone who treats women like you do,if you can date Mione who was your best friend and do the things you did to her then what's stopping you from cheating on me too? If you loved me as you tell me you do then why does it bother you so much she was kissing someone else? And don't give me it's because it's Draco because you know Draco has been a nice guy for the last year and also I think you need to take this back.. Goodbye Ron.. "

Lavender says this as she throws what looks like a pin at Ron and it falls at his feet. I recognize it and shake my head. It was something I gave him long ago for a Christmas present. A Chudley cannons pin .

"Come on Lav, I have an appointment at La Bella and after lunch I'm getting my hair and nails done at Madame Arden's.. I figure we can make a day of it, I don't think you have any brother's do you Draco?"

Lavender asks,as she turns and walks away from Ron.

Draco shakes his head and whispers in my ear.

"No but maybe I can hook her up with Theo.. Mother and I have an appointment with Madame Arden's as well after lunch. "

Harry goes to pick up Ron who fell on his knees and I give him a sad look.

"You should take him home to his mother, I'm pretty sure he's going to get an earful from Molly from this.. As it is I hope there is no one going to talk to the reporters about this.."

I tell him as I notice that it seems a crowd has gathered outside. I sigh and shake my head.

"Harry, what do we do? I know that I really don't want to face that crowd as is why I make not a big fuss, I hate the paparazzi.."

"Well I can leave and maybe they can follow us, meaning Ron and I.. I'll send you an owl later and we can meet up for tea"

Harry says as he straightens Ron up and I look sadly at them as they leave. As predicted the crowd clears off and most of them follow Harry and Ron. I sigh in relief as Draco looks at the shop owner apologetically and give her a large bag of galleons and straighten up her shop.

"Next time I will owl ahead I am sorry that you were inconvenienced, please put my Mother's purchases and these other ladies on my tab."

With that the woman nods and starts to collect the items. Hermione is quiet as she has yet to say anything for the moment. Lavender sits down and starts to burst into tears and Narcissa is looking on wondering what is going on. Andre just sighs and goes to help the shop keeper.

Draco just sighs and comes to me first and hugs her then his mother and he then asks..

"Ummm Lavender could you try and calm down a bit I..."

I watch as he is hugged and I have to pull Lavender off my man. My man still sounds funny in my head but is my boyfriend.. wow . I end up believe it or not laughing after a moment and then Lavender does as well as Narcissa and Draco raises an eyebrow not sure what to think of us all.

"Come on it was funny when I turned Ron into a pile of dung.. seriously I don't know where that came from but,well at least you know maybe he'll stay off our backs a bit?"

I say to him as he cracks a smile but doesn't quite laugh.

"Where did that magic come from anyways Hermione?" He asks me curiously and I shake my head a moment.

"Honestly I was thinking he was a piece of shit to be blunt and he turned into it."

Draco just despite trying not to laughs a moment at that and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well remind me to never make you that angry alright?"

He wraps an arm around me and hugs me close to him a moment. I bit my lip for a moment not sure how to react to that. I really don't want Ron hurt despite the fact he was a loser and a major tosser but.. again for a moment I feel my stomach flip flop.

"I really do like you Hermione"

Draco tells me quietly as he extends his hand to me and we link fingers. I ponder this as I know I really like him as well and somehow I wonder if I'm letting him get too close. I don't need to lose another person in my life after all. Do I try or not? I don't know but as long as he doesn't fall in love with me I can stand it.

I just hope that I can make sure I don't fall for him myself in the process..


	6. Chapter 6:Love Or Lust?

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Lust Or Love**

* * *

Chapter Six: Lust Or Love?

Harry POV

I was at the owl emporium getting some treats for Hedwig when Ron came in and all but dragged me to a dress shop. All I knew was he told me that Malfoy had done something to Hermione and I wondered why Hermione wasn't with Ron and Lavender was. In the back of my mind I felt something was wrong but this was Hermione, she wouldn't be with the ferret would she?

You see as far as I knew Ron and Hermione were dating,also I wondered why Ron would leave Mione with Malfoy if there really was something wrong? Something felt off when Lavender kept complaining about some clothes and telling Ron to stop being mean to Hermione.

I enter the shop and see Malfoy smirking as he is talking quietly with another man and when Draco called out to Hermione by name, I snapped, I guess out of occasion as I pointed my wand to his throat and I waited. I hoped Ron wasn't right that something was wrong with Hermione, but when she came out and asked me why I was threatening her boyfriend I almost dropped the wand out of shock.

Hermione and Malfoy? Hermione calling him Draco not Ferret or trying to hex him? What's going on here?

I don't notice when she takes my wand away and I barely hear her when she orders Draco to have a seat. My mind is reeling with thoughts as I look at her and finally snap out of it all. She begins to tell me and as she does it hits me that maybe just maybe Hermione is fine and Ron over reacted a bit. I sigh as I know she is right, she is able to take care of herself and if I am a good friend which I like to think I am, I would accept Draco with her. I don't want to accept it but I trust Mione and her judgment.

After all she's way smarter than I am and sure knows a lot more curses. I ask her about him being a death eater to see what she says and I notice her eyes are clear, she has no signs of an imperious curse as well as I flick my wand and wordlessly say the counter to Amortentia.. She looks at me and tells me.. She tells me something I never thought would pass her lips ever..

"I love him Harry"

These words are repeating themselves in my head as Ron throws a magazine at me and I pick it up and yeah I recognize the article, after all I went with Mione that day because we had lunch at Diagon afterward. I am surprised however as I thought Ron knew, I guess he hadn't and that's a cause to be mad but.. I watched the way Ron was treating Hermione and I have to tell you I know from experience.. That's not love, that's obsession..

Hermione seeking comfort in Malfoy's arms and him calming her down and stopping her from hexing Ron who needs to stop shooting his mouth off, that made me decide maybe to give them a chance, I mean it's not like I can tell her what to do anyways right?

I don't want to lose her as my friend and I hope Ron will grow up and not ask me to choose.. I know that it would be difficult but I would most likely end up choosing Mione despite the fact it might make Ginny hate me if I chose Mione over Ron, but then again.. Ginny's my girlfriend you see, well not really exactly is it official but I love her and she loves me and I just need to work up the courage to tell her is all.

Ron cheated on Hermione.. I never thought he would do something like that but then it seems Lavender also confirmed it and broke it off with him. Truly today is a day for surprises. I tell Mione I will owl her and I mean it and maybe we can talk clearly and calmly about this. I can''t believe Ron is such an idiot..

The guy with Hermione, I've met him he's her bodyguard so I know that nothing has come wrong with her. Bloke is a wizard this Andre, I know because I noticed his wand was out but also he was carrying a gun. I know it should make me feel a bit better, but it still doesn't.. I mean Hermione's life in the muggle world is hard and different and stressful.

I didn't know however her parents had died.. I guess she's been in mourning and I know she doesn't need this too. I am almost glad she has Malfoy, true it could be someone else but still she has someone and he better treat her right or else!

I take Ron home and tell Mrs Weasley that Ron is ill and put him to bed. I come down and sit on the back porch of the Burrow a moment and as I do Ginny comes out to sit with me. I close my eyes as I wonder what's really happening with my two best mates, One is dating a Slytherin the other hurt her and I allow Ginny to hug me and I can't help it, I tell her everything and she rubs my back as I tell her I'm not sure if the world is going to hell or not. I tell her I love her, that I don't want to come between her and Ron, that I'm scared for Mione but happy she has someone. Ginny listens and doesn't interrupt me as I talk and when I am done she says gently to me.

"Harry, Hermione's a big girl and she knows what she is doing.. "

I nod knowing what she says is true and she hugs me placing my head on her chest and caresses my hair. I let her knowing I need a bit of comfort at the moment. It just feels like I'm in hell but Ginny makes it all feel better. She has her way of making it all go away for a few minutes.

"I love you too Harry.. I know it's hard but our baby girl has grown up and it's about time she faces her feelings for Malfoy instead of hiding them."

I look at Ginny and smile a moment as she calls Hermione our baby girl and for a moment I just look at her and she smiles and leans in and kisses me. As she does I kiss her back and we are snogging on the front porch of the Burrow. I don't know what Ginny sees that I didn't about Malfoy and Hermione but maybe she's right, maybe I just need to support Mione now.

* * *

Narcissa's Pov

I have to admit it came to me a bit of a shock when Draco was in the dressing room with that young woman and at first I intended to grab him by the ears and demand an answer. But despite it all, I'm glad to see he's happy. She's a beautiful young woman and from what Lucius has told me,she's muggle born. True he uses more colorful words for the girl as has Draco in the past much to my displeasure.

However seeing Draco with the girl,no woman as she's now a woman.. I'm happy. It proves to me more concretely now that Draco will not follow in Lucius's footfalls. She from what I gathered is a very polite young lady and also I can tell that she will be good for my son. As it is it seems she has a way of already calming him down as I was soon to find out also.

I was trying on dresses as I love to shop,Draco knows that's my one thing I love to do. Lucius hates it sometimes but at this moment, I could care less after that display this morning.. I am sad to say most days are like those, Lucius not saying much and not even goodbye. Sometimes I wonder if he is having an affair, honestly do I care?

Deep down yes I do but on the surface I try to be the good wife and mother,I try and not show how much it hurts me when he leaves like that. True I love him, I always loved my husband and in our case it was a love match not arranged by my parents and his, well it was arranged but the love was there at the start.

I was a young bride,sixteen when we wed and he was twenty two. For awhile it was happiness,but then things began to turn cold as Lucius was getting more and more involved in who he calls the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle.. As War was brewing I was pregnant with Draco and fearful for my son's life.

Needless to say I was pleased when the Dark lord fell and disappeared. Things began to become a bit more happy again, but Lucius always seemed however still a bit distant. But I had Draco.. my baby boy. When the Dark Lord came again, I feared for Draco and almost wished that I had let Lucius send him to Durmstrand but I believed and still believe, that Hogwarts is the best and my son will be the better man from his experiences at it.

I am pleased he has chosen Miss Granger as I always suspected that he liked her. However the look in his eyes as he looks at her tells me much more. How long ago was it when Lucius used to look at me that way too? I don't remember but it's love, my son is in love with a proper girl in my opinion. My husband might have other ideas but I will not try and impede their happiness, forgive me but if Lucius tries to break them up so help me I will hex that man,love or not until he is unable to function properly.

You might be thinking.. This is proper Narcissa Malfoy who shows the world she is rather cool and collected.. Yes but there's more than the world is shown, as A Malfoy I hide behind a mask. It's not a death eaters mask,no I will never take the mark as my sister has done, no it's a mask to protect my family. We are very private people after all.

Lucius is not going to like it but he will accept Draco and his Hermione or I will leave him! I swear on Merlin I will.. You might wonder that Lucius would get violent with me? Actually no Lucius isn't as many suspect, violent physically with Draco or I, on the contrary he ignores us pretty much as he thinks he has more important things on his mind and takes for granted we will always be there waiting for some sort of approval.

Maybe more when Draco was little this was true, however Draco has matured and put away childish things and understands. Maybe not all of it but he knows it's not normal for a Father to be like Lucius has been.

You might be asking.. does it bother me that the love of my son's life is best friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry potter? No not really as it shows me she is brave and smart as well as I know this also from the fact she has beat Draco on every test and examination he has taken by at least a half a point. And not to be biased or sound like I'm judging on a whole but that's a great accomplishment for a muggle born or a half blood or pure blood as Draco studies hard, he takes tutors and we have his God Father Severus always teaching him about Potions.

Lucius grumbles about a mud blood, and I am quoting him.. beating his son, well this muggle born Hermione Granger is extraordinary and I think I really like her too. So you see that is why I don't box Draco's ears.. I mean I wouldn't hit him hard but it's more embarrassing then physical pain. It's like telling a grown man he's been a bad little boy and I have done that on occasion it's true but never around his friends or even Lucius because I am afraid what he might do..

Sometimes I look at my husband and see a stranger glaring at me with his cold eyes, when he is like that, I just want to be strong and not bend. Our home life like I said is private as is what goes on in my bedchamber but let's just acknowledge, Lucius isn't physically abusive, now words can hurt as much as a fist, no truer words were written and spoken.

I admire Miss Granger, she knows what she wants and follows through, Draco is the same way about things. My baby boy might be spoiled a bit it's true,but he's my baby boy and sadly the only child I have been able to have.. We've tried or I have and Lucius just.. It's complicated but I have had my misfortunes, each time I lost a child it grieved me and Lucius is quiet and in those rare moments he cries, I have seen him as he also blames himself for my misfortunes.

I hope Draco and Hermione have lots of children as I love to play with them, some of my happiest moments are when Draco was a baby. You might not believe it but I raised Draco, sure I had help from Tippy our house elf, but I was his caregiver, We had no nanny as I didn't want one, also I choose not to work but to paint as a way of spending my time alone.

Roses especially,white and red ones for they are symbolic for me. Every morning I make my men get up at five A.m. It's not just to try and make Lucius and Draco bond, over time I realized this would never really happen, it's just.. I look at the sunrise over the rose garden and recall the day Lucius proposed to me there. The dining room has the view of that spot and everyday I think about my life and my youth.

I change to another outfit, and alright not to be totally Narcissistic but that is what my name means.. I come out and see Young Ron Weasley. I a surprised that he is there and I wonder if he is with someone. I figure he must be as I see a young blonde woman come out and I wonder if she knows she looks sallow and unhealthy in yellow.

I hear the boy muttering something and I can't help but wonder if he actually knows what looks good or not? I know my boy Draco tells me the truth, if I came out in a flour sack.. he'd tell me to remove it immediately. As it is I know I am a beautiful woman and I make not much air on that fact,however my true beauty is within.

I hear the commotion and come out to witness, Hermione pulling Harry's wand from Draco's throat and her talking to him. I stop and just watch as she calms down Potter and tells him and all to hear that she loves Draco. I smile at that as I feel a bit entertained when she continues to defend my boy and put the Weasley boy in his place. I am shocked at her magic as she turned him into something unpleasant however and she did it wandlessly at that. That is a good power, no great power as wand less magic is very hard to do at all and few wizard's and witches posses that gift.

Again she continues to amaze me. A small scene unfolds and I am not pleased as this Weasley boy makes Hermione cry,however she goes to Draco for comfort, he is lost in her as he kisses her as I noticed she loses herself in him also.

That's the real magic.. Love..

Anyways the shop has quieted down now and Harry Potter has left and taken the boy Ron away and much of the paparazzi as well. That's good because I don't want there to be a major scandal before my son announces his engagement to Miss Granger.

I am confident aren't I? Well I am hopeful at least. We leave and thankfully no one is following us especially that Skeeter woman, I don't have the time to tell you how much I hate that witch.. We walk along to La Bella and sit down for lunch. As we sit down I am impressed by Hermione's table manners and I recall that she is of noble blood in the muggle world of hers. You see I've had her investigated and read the reports, both Lucius and I have. His interests were more nefarious then my own. So we wait for lunch and I smile as Draco pulls a seat out for me and Hermione and he sits next to her close. Ah young love.. about time don't you think?

* * *

Draco's POV

Lunch, the moment we arrive at La Bella I relax as I pull a chair out for Hermione and my mother. Andre pulls a chair out for Lavender. I notice that Lavender is looking around surprised as I try not to smile a moment. La Bella's has that affect on people sometimes. I look over at Hermione who seems at ease and picks up the menu and begins to scan it .

Lavender picks up her menu and looks at it and whispers to Hermione..

"What language is this, I can;t read a bloody word of it"

She then blushes as she realizes that everyone at the table has heard her and her face turns red as Weasley's hair. I cough a moment as I try not to laugh and take a sip of water. Hermione gives me a look that suspects I'm being unkind and I sigh as I go to read the menu to Lavender who makes Hermione sit closer to me to look on as I read it.

Hermione is almost in my lap as the Brown girl is leaning way over. I secretly like this silly girl for the fact I have an arm now snaked around Hermione's waist so she doesn't topple over.

I am happy when she finally decides on Spaghetti Borgoniezze. Hermione puts down her menu and tells me she will be having the Pappardelle alla Boscaiola which impresses me as I nod and reply.

"I'll have the same as well. I always do when I come here. Mother what would you like?"

My Mother smiles as she looks at Hermione a moment.

Parlate pure Hermione Italian? (Do you speak Italian as well Hermione?)

Hermione nods quietly a moment as she looks at my mother and replies..

fluente così come ma' francese e spagnolo; . (fluently as well as French and Spanish ma'am.)

My mother grins and gives me a look with a raised eyebrow. Hermione explains to Lavender what she said and she's looking with huge eyes at Hermione.

"Wow Mione,when do you have the time to learn languages, it's enough for me to learn normal lessons.."

Hermione nods but doesn't reply to Lavender's lack of education as she then tells Lavender of how she spent the first four years of her life in Venice, she smiles as she tells her about the nights and the gondolas and I am mesmerized as she tells her story.

"But I'm an English citizen, Marguerite was Italian and English and Wendell was French and English, I learned Spanish in primary school and since I have a photographic memory it was easy."

She then went to take a sip of water as she looked around the table a moment. Her eyes cast to the red and white tablecloth on the table.

"Wow Mione, you also know some Bulgarian as well right, I mean you dated Viktor Krum .."

Hermione's cheeks for a moment go scarlet as she looks at her napkin and doesn't reply. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it a moment and rub my thumb over her knuckles. As I do this she looks up at me a moment quietly as if searching for my anger,sure I'm jealous but I know that I am here and Krum isn't so why be jealous.

"Ummm yea well, Viktor wasn't always so talkative Lavender, also he spoke to me in English mostly.. He could never pronounce my name right.. Can we not go down memory lane right now however, I know that well.. I was young and we were friends mostly,we went to the Yule Ball together nothing more to talk about.."

Hermione says this as she for a moment looks down at our joined hands and I give hers a squeeze. I see something in her eyes, a look of uncertainty and I realize there is more to just Krum being a friend but I will let it slide for now, if I want her to open her heart to me I will be patient.

Lavender looks a little hurt and my Mother tilts her head a moment in thought. She looks at Hermione and replies a moment and drat her, it's in Spanish which I do understand very little of..

Si usted necesita a otra mujer hablar con la llamada en mí en cualquier momento.

(If you need another woman to talk to call on me anytime..)

Hermione nods and replies..

Gracias Narcissa, it' s apenas puesto que murió mi madre. I' VE sentía un pedacito solo. I don' t quiere preocuparse a su hijo de él…

(Thank you Narcissa, it's just since my mother died.. I've felt a bit lonely. ..I don't want to worry your son about it.)

"I'm sorry for your loss, truly I know it's not much comfort but.. I know what your feeling as I've been through it myself.."

Hermione nodded as Mother nodded quietly and I felt Hermione lay her hand on my knees and I felt how she was slightly shaking. I don't like that. I will find out but not now.. I will let her tell me if she decides to but I will hurt him if he hurt her! Wait, is this because of her parents?

"It's a bit cold in here"

Hermione whispered as I nodded and removed my jacket and put it around her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes a moment and seemed to relax as she brought the fabric close around her a moment. I smile because I think I'm starting to get under her skin a bit,in a good way this time I hope.

I hope so because I wasn't lying when I promised her I wouldn't fall in love with her, just I didn't tell her I already was..

* * *

Hermione's POV

I think I really like Narcissa,she's not at all like I expected. She's actually a warm caring person who loves Draco to death, I can tell. I feel bad for telling her I'm with her son as more than friends. She even offered to talk to me if I needed a woman's ear to listen.

You have no idea how much I need that. I miss my Mom a lot.. Sometimes I still want to just call out to her and I expect her to call me Princess and come running and ask me what's wrong. My Parents and I were close, more friends then child and parents. They adopted me you see so I really don't have many answers I can give to people. I did learn Italian and French that way though. Atleast that is truthful.

Draco is being really kind to me.. I am grateful but a bit scared something is going to happen and he'll be pulled from under me. I actually am not cold but just wanted him to hold me but not be so obvious. His jacket is warm,it smells like his aftershave.. His Aftershave..

Merlin.. Where have I smelled his aftershave before, it seems familiar to me.. as if it should be ringing bells but for the moment it isn't registering at all. Maybe it's just like someone else perhaps.."

"Draco can I ask you what cologne you use? It's a wonderful cologne"

I ask shyly in his ear as he smiles and whispers to me.

"I don't that is I use Sandalwood soap and I'm not wearing cologne today but usually I wear this muggle brand, Dakar I think it is.. It's pleasing to me, it was a gift to me from Blaise."

I nod and smile and yet I feel like my heart is doing a flip flop as well as my stomach.. Essence of Draco.. I am silent as Draco orders and Andre orders for himself and we are asked about wine. I notice the woman who asks comes over and is looking Draco up and down.

"And you handsome, would you like to sample our wine list?"

I feel my temper begin to rise and bite my lip as she leans over to show him and her breast brush against his arm, her shirt is low cut and her breasts are threatening to pop out. I clear my throat and I raise an eyebrow at her. I notice however Draco isn't looking at her but at me.

"Oh yes, and what would your sister here be having?"

I go to retort when Draco replies.

"First of all, I think I would like the red as it hoes with my meal, My girlfriend, would perhaps like the white, would you like a glass of white wine with your meal? If not then please leave, I am clearly with someone and I apologize if you did not realize it but I can see down your shirt, that is if I was looking which I am not..."

Draco only looks at her after he is done speaking and he hugs me closer a moment trying to make me feel better I think. Why wasn't he looking I mean I wasn't looking at her chest but it's hard not to notice,they are just there and so much bigger than mine are. She's a really beautiful woman, I understand why Andre isn't looking at her but every guy in here but Draco seems to be looking at her boobs.

The woman straightens up and looks at me and I reply quietly.

I would like a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon please, dry and also please remove your breast off my boyfriend's arm now would you?"

I tell her this as she gives me a look and I smile as I look over at Draco who is looking at her with a hardness a moment in his eyes.

"Please do as my girlfriend has asked, I also would like the Cabernet Sauvignon dry, And to speak with the owner please."

The woman looked scared but nodded as Draco looked at his Mother who was watching the girl and shrugged.

A man came over and as he did he smiled as he saw Draco and hugged him. As he did so I watched wondering what was going on.

""Ciao Draco! How is everything is it to your liking my friend?"

Draco was quiet a moment then he replied. He looked like he was reluctant to me to tell the man whoever he was.

"The service is always excellent Mario, superb my friend, however.. I just wanted to let you know that one of your waitresses, I didn;t catch her name but she was very forward and I would appreciate that we get another waitress please."

Draco said politely as Mario nodded and he assured Draco.

"I will wait on you myself, I am how you say embarrassed.. What exactly did she do that was so bad? ?"

I looked at the man a moment and he seems to notice me and smiles as he takes my hand and kisses it..

la Mia qualità aren' t voi una bella donna. (my goodness aren't you a beautiful woman..)

I blush a moment and smile as I reply..

Grazie, siete genere di senso ugualmente. (Thank you, you are way too kind.. )

Mario seems to be excited as he replies to me in rapid Italian and for a moment we converse back and forth. Lavender is looking at me with shock and Draco is impressed I can tell as Mario grins and tells him.

"Draco you should keep this young lady, she is quite charming.. "

Draco kisses my forehead and replies with a smile.

"thank you, I intend to.. if she let's me keep her.."

Again my stomach flip flops as I just don't know what to feel.. I wonder if he's getting under my skin, for a moment I shiver but not from the cold as I remember where I smelled the smell before.. As I do I feel a bit scared and yet a part of me feels happy and surprisingly relieved. Am I going mental? I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, if my suspicions are correct.. I don't know what to do about it. I maybe just over thinking this however, yeah like I can fall in love with Draco.. Not likely as I know he's not the type to fall in love with me and so it's safe.. I'm safe..

I break out of my musings as Lunch is served and Mario tells us about the restaurant and as he does Draco looks on interested. He asks Mario about the revenue and to my surprise by the end of the meal which was very good, Draco has become a silent partner to the restaurant, just like that. He then tells Mario what the woman did quietly as I am so close I hear it also and he nods and Draco asks that she not be fired but if it happens again, he will give her the relieve of duty.

As we are leaving, Draco and I walk by hand in hand and the woman gives us a glare but I end up smiling as Draco leans in and kisses me gently and wraps his arm around my shoulders and hugs me close.

All I can think of is that Draco is playing the beloved boyfriend very well.. and for a moment I almost believe it myself. But he could never feel the way I feel for him.. What? No I didn't just think that? I'm not in love with Draco! I can't be it's only been a day and well he is kinda cute.. kisses good and.. It's lust! That's it it's lust it can't be more than that right? Just because I want to sleep with him..

OK so I'm a virgin so what? I bet Draco won't think nothing of it when it gets down to us having sex. Yes I am aware I might sound like a lust puppy.. Well.. I want to give Draco my first time, life is short and I might die anytime. I really don't want to die a virgin, it's high on my list of things not to do.. So this is just lust..

Good that I can deal with.. Now to get my hair done and nails.. They really could use a good grooming.


	7. Chapter 7: A Snag In The Plan

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**A Snag In The Plan**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Snag In The Plan

Lavender's POV:

I never really noticed it before,but Hermione is really pretty. I know she is really smart and really nice. I mean she asked me to come shopping with her and Narcissa Malfoy! I know that I haven't always been very nice to her in the past. Yes, I've been mean and sometimes really rotten.

However I didn't honestly know that Ron was cheating on her with me. I mean,sure I can be a bitch,who isn't sometimes and I love Ron and have for a longtime. But I had no idea that he would do something like that, I mean sure I was jealous they hung out but I believed him when he said he was just a friend and nothing more.

Yes, I believed him and feel a bit stupid for it but I was in love, I know that I feel like a fool and Hermione is trying to be nice to me now makes me know that at least I still have a friend. It's funny because I never thought I'd be shopping with Hermione in Diagon and soon in muggle London itself as the Salon she goes to is one of the poshest and most exclusive in all Brittan if not the world.

Yes, I have dreamed of going to Madame Arden's,the muggles know her better as Elizabeth Arden but what they don't know is that she is a witch and not a muggle. To say I am excited is an understatement..I mean it's Madame Arden's..

As we are walking we stop along the way and window shop a bit. We head to Muggle London,after a few minutes and arrive on Regent street and I am happy as we arrive at the Salon. Draco pulls Hermione into a chaste kiss before opening the door for her. Aww isn't that cute and very gentlemanly of him?

I can't say that no woman who has ever seen Draco Malfoy, didn't get a crush on him. He's gorgeous and almost too pretty to be a man. He is arrogant but that's sexy too sometimes. I wonder how he and Hermione got together as I know they fight a lot or used to. They look good together, as if they are a perfect match.

I'm happy for Hermione,a bit envious but happy and Draco seems happy too. He really cares about her, it's evident as he looks at her, that look has to be love, it has to be.. What I wouldn't give for someone to look at me that way?

They are lucky.. I'm really happy for them. Not so much for myself but I know that I'm better off without Ron. Though I have no where to stay for the summer. After we are done shopping I can't go home to my parents house, as it is I left them to move into the Burrow because they didn't approve of Ron and well, sadly my daddy was right I can't go home and face their knowing looks. Especially when I'm...

"Hermione, can I ask you something and in private?"

I am relieved when Hermione nods and we stop a moment to talk as she takes us to an alley and makes sure no muggles are around and silences our conversation. I am quiet a moment and am not sure if I should ask this.

"Ron said, that you were related to the Queen of the Muggles.. Does that mean you have maids and servants? Because I'd like to ask you if you do would you hire me to help you? I have no where else to go really as my parents kicked me out and.."

I start to cry as I am surprised when Hermione hugs me and she just rubs my back slowly and gently. I feel all the sadness inside me coming out then as I hug her back and she hands me a handkerchief as I wipe at my tears. She looks at me worried as I look down at my feet a moment. I don't realize I do it but I place a hand to my belly a moment and I don't see Hermione's eyes widen at the gesture.

"Lavender,I'm not hiring anymore house staff at the moment,however I could use a companion.. I .. Can I ask you something? I mean if you say yes,I'm going to help you anyway I can but.. Are you pregnant?"

My head is still down looking at my feet as I shake my head yes and I begin to cry again and wipe at my eyes. I feel her looking at me as I am hugged again and I try to calm down a bit. I am probably ruining her shirt and I pull away a moment.

"Does Ron know? "

She asks me as I look up at her and bite my lip a moment. I probably look like hell as I shake my head. I begin to speak and am surprised that it's my voice as it sounds so foreign to me even as I tell her.

"no, I wasn't sure until I took a test this morning and my parents will hate me.. I know they will as it is they hate Ron and I can;t believe I am so stupid.. I don't deserve your friendship after what I did.. Ron lied to me and yet I can't say I'm sorry enough."

I am now crying hysterically as she tries to comfort me. I know Draco sees this as does Mrs Malfoy and that cute guy Andre but at the moment I don't care as Hermione tries to calm me down even more. Draco to my surprise and as if I could guess Hermione's too, walks over and thought he hasn't heard a word of our conversation tried to comfort me. As he does I see that Hermione looks like she is grateful but there is also something else there I can't figure out.

I don't see the look that Draco is giving her as I turn and bury my head in his chest now and he seems to allow me to cry on him, Draco Malfoy the hottest man alive let's poor ugly little me cry on his shirt. His expensive shirt that probably I am ruining with my makeup.

"Lavender, we're getting your things tonight and your moving in with me, when the baby comes we'll deal with it. I don't blame you for what Ron did honestly and I'm glad you told me and didn't try to go and do this yourself."

Hermione tells me this as she pats my back and I slowly stop crying. I am scared but Hermione is offering me something I can't refuse and I know that she's doing it out of kindness if nothing else and I nod as I blow my nose on the handkerchief and she uses her wand to clean it and hands it back to me. I look at Draco shocked as I exclaim..

"Oh my Merlin, I'm sorry! I think I ruined your shirt.."

He chuckles believe it or not and tells me in a way that is so very unlike I ever took Draco malfoy to react to something like this..

"it's ok it's only a shirt and are you alright? I mean if I'm overstepping my boundaries.."

He looks a bit awkward and who wouldn't after all I just probably ruined a good shirt and I was blubbering all over him. I am quiet but nod as I look at Hermione.

"Thank you, and thank you too Malfoy.. I mean Draco.. Thank you I'm really happy for you both and glad to see you have each other it's wonderful. Yes, Hermione I'll come and stay and again I'm sorry I was such a bitch and have been for so long. You had all right to tell me to go to hell but haven't and I'm grateful. I don't want to tell Ron I don't want him anywhere near.. Do I have to tell him? "

I ask this as she for a moment is quiet and she is thinking of what to say to me, I have a feeling she's going to tell me that I have to as he has a right to know but as I am standing here, I will tell you.. I really don't want him in my life or my child's I know he should know but maybe after the baby is born I'll be able to tell him and offer him some sort of visitation.

"You have to do what you feel is right, I can't answer that Lav,but I will tell you this, if you tell him and he doesn't own up to it. If he denies it I'm going to hex his parts off and make sure he never father's another child. As it is I have yet to talk to Ginny but I'm pretty sure she would agree with me on that.

"

I nod as I know that honestly Ron's family tried to be nice to me and even let me stay with Ginny in her room and we got along alright, but I don't see myself being accepted with open arms either.

I hear a gasp it's so soft that I know it had to come from Draco as he looks down at me a moment in shock as I bite my lip again. He looks freaked a moment as he looks down at my belly and then asks in surprise.

"Did your belly just move and how far along are you?"

I place a hand on my belly a moment and despite my sadness and emotional state, I laugh a moment. As I do this I smile and I tell him.

" About two months if I guess correctly.. I've been trying to hide it but I won't be able to soon. It's a little girl I hope. If so I want you and Hermione to be her God Parents"

I tell them this as then we are off again to go the Salon and I even smile now feeling much better.

Hermione's POV:

When Lavender stopped and asked me for a private word, I had no idea it would be something like this. To say I am in utter shock would be a understatement. As it is I am still trying to get my head around this all.

A Baby, Lavender was having Ron's baby and wanted to know if I would hire her as one of my servants? I have to admit I will give her credit for trying to think of a way to take care of her baby. I know that people make mistakes sometimes and that need help and I will help her. Why? Call it that I have a heart if you will. Leave it as that,I know so I'm setting myself up to allowing another person in my heart..

When we go back to school i'll talk to Dumbledore, but first I guess I'll need to talk to Draco about what I'm thinking.. It's only fair I mean when we're at school we're not really going to need the second bedroom right and Lavender might be a Gryffindor student but I don't trust Ron around her. Ron might hurt her,who knows once upon a time I'd have told her to tell him and trusted he would have done right by her, now a days I'm not so sure. I know if today was any indication he is very forceful with her and no child needs to grow up in that type of environment.

Needless to say I ask her to move in with me,Draco comes over without a word and tries to comfort her. I think he has a weakness for crying women or atleast he knows how to comfort one. I wonder if it's because of his mother or because he just seems to know what to do. Likely his mother as I know his Father is an ass.

That's the nicest thing I can say about Lucius Malfoy. I don't know the man and I'm not sure I want to get to know him. I met him once at Borgin and Burke and at the Ministry before he was sent to Askaban. That was a year and a half ago and now since the war is over, I'm still not sure that he's any better, probably more bitter that his master is dead who knows?

I had a hand to do with it as did Draco in the end. I know Draco's mother helped Harry and I respect her for doing that and sacrificing her life if things had turned out differently,for her son and husband. I would do the same in her place without a question.

I mean it's good Voldemort is dead and all but what price really did it cost? People ,good people died and many people were left orphaned or widowed or sick and cursed and injured. As it is many muggles also were hurt. I know that The Prime Minister had a hard time of it as well this past year,though I helped with his re election campaign and though I am not interested with politics myself, I learned a bit about things.

The world has continued to turn despite everything and it was a small impact on the muggles but the wizarding world was ripped apart, though things have gotten a little bit better in the end, we finally got a good Minister of Magic and Hogwarts is being reconstructed and opening again with Dumbledore coming out of hiding.

Dumbledore didn't actually die, he went into hiding it was planned that way, Severus and Dumbledore told no one not even Harry. I didn't even know and a lot of people were not happy with the deception. However, people tend to understand people coming back from the dead a lot more in the wizarding world than they would in the muggle world.

Anyways back to the moment, Lavender is crying on Draco's chest and a weird sensation comes over me, I did not just get jealous because he hugged her. She's in pain and he's trying to comfort her, that's all.. That's All! Draco looks at me in confusion and I don't know what to say to him as I rub circles on Lavenders back and lean up and give him a gentle peck on the lips and smile.

"Thank you"

I mouth as I bring my attention back to Lavender and after a few minutes she is laughing and smiling and then asks Draco and I to be this baby's Godparents. I don't say a word because I don't know how I really feel about it,after all it's the baby of a girl I rather used to dislike and my ex cheating boyfriend and former best friend...

I wonder if Draco feels as weird about all of this as I do because he didn't even before today know Lavender's first name as far as I know as well as,well who knows maybe he did,I am just assuming since he tends to call everyone by their sir name that he didn't.. Anyways I'm starting to develop a headache...

I feel another shard of ice falling away from my heart as I see Lavender is happy and for a moment I imagine what my own kids will look like, will they have my hair or Draco's? Will they have my eyes and his hair, I hope they have his... What house will our child be in at Hogwarts?

Draco would make a good Father though as I see he can be kind and gentle...

Oh my GOD! I did not just think that! I do not intend on having more than fun with Draco and not getting pregnant,nor marrying the man so my traitorous mind needs to stop with the mental pictures already!

* * *

Draco's POV

Alright now Lavender is crying.. yes I know her name, after all she dated Blaise for a few weeks once, besides she's a friend of Hermione's so I made it my business to know. Though I know they were never close but a Gryffindor is a Gryffindor right? Seriously though I'm not sure why I hugged and consoled this girl other than the fact I can't stand to see a woman cry.

Hermione is giving me a funny look, is she jealous? If so it means I have a chance, oh she just kissed ne again, and she is smiling, good way to hide your jealousy love but I saw the way your eyes flashed there a moment. I wonder if she realizes it yet.

Somehow I feel less weird about this than I probably should, I mean I know that in the end Hermione's the one who will probably be hurt by this.. Lavender is having the weasel's child and Hermione has asked her to move in with her.

My woman has a truly compassionate heart it seems that or she really wants to make herself suffer a bit for some reason. Either way I'm not about to let her become depressed because of it. Call me weak and call me whipped already, call me anything but a homosexual,I don't care, I love Hermione and will help her if she needs it.

Man am I going soft.. but if it pleases her I'm man enough to be soft. I guess it's not so bad that my shirt is wrecked, it's just a shirt after all not like I can't afford more,alright so it's one of my favorite dress shirts but really I know it can be cleaned. It's not like it was ripped off of me and Hermione popped everyone of my buttons off and ..

I need to focus, make her love me, make her want me and then ask her to marry me... Whoa! Whoa now wait a minute.. I know I love her, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but the dreaded M word? Ok I have a little problem with that word as I know the M word tends to kill men..

No, not with Hermione it wouldn't I know it wouldn't because I can tell. I know I would never end up as my Father has with my mother, our kids would be beautiful and strong, they would have her eyes, my hair, maybe her nose,hey it's cute! Hmmm maybe her hair color and my hair type, curly but silky and maybe a little girl..

Daddy's little girl in braids and playing tea party and riding a pony and a broom later on. I think I would like that, a pretty little girl who I can spoil rotten and later on act all angry at her boyfriends and still be able to scare someone atleast.

I hope she doesn't end up with someone like me when I was younger, our daughter would deserve the best and only get the best of things, I would treasure her as much as her mother.. The idea of Hermione pregnant with my child highly appeals to me as well. I think pregnant women are sexy as they are giving life..

Damn.. I need to stop thinking that before I lose my mind and or end up becoming onsessed. I have to be patient, yes patience to get what I want and need. Yes I need her not just in a sexual way though she did make a sort of compromise on that to be worked out later, No I need her to love me back as much as I love her.

I sound like a broken record, a broken record of a love sick puppy.. Well if that is so then I am Hermione's love sick puppy and proud of it. So this Is love? Love because I can't see myself being any other way than hers. I kinda not sure if I like it all but only because my pride wants to make me run like hell.

My pride is one thing I still have, trading it for love is new to me. what is more important to me? My Pride or the love that I have for this incredibly wonderful woman? Hermione wins hands down, not sure why I would even question that for an instant,I don't question it and it scares me how sure I am I love her, want her, need her and would worship the ground she walks on.

Anyways Lavender has asked us to be the baby's God Parents, I can work with that, use it in a positive way to try and gain favor. God parents have to be married right? I mean to each other not to other people, even if they don't maybe I'll tell her that I think they do.

I wonder who her real parents were. I don't think I know of any people with the kind of hair she has other than my Aunt Bella but I know she never had any children. Despite the pure blood creed.. I think I would be sick if I found out she was my cousin, at least my first cousin after all it's just.. sick.. Bad enough I had to kiss Pansy and she's my third cousin.

Alright focus Draco, she just asked you what you were thinking.. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I love her and was thinking that I would take her to the Ministry right now, marry her and take her home and try for our first born child? Should I tell her this?

Do you even have to question the sanity of that? Of course not.. quick I need to make up something...

"Umm I was thinking that your patient and kind and would make a good mother yourself someday."

I watch as she stops and looks at me a moment and raises an eyebrow and I wonder if I'm in trouble.. she smiles and tells me with a giggle but straight faced so I know she is serious.

"Well I was thinking you'd make a good Dad someday too,funny thing to think of when I'm not pregnant and don't intend to ever become afflicted with it!"

Ok so the last part was as if she was telling herself that not me.. as if she actually thought about our kids, hmm

I think I'm starting to win her over.. Ok Brain let's not rush this, our heart couldn't take it if she left us.. breathe now and take her hand, that's right look in her eyes and keep breathing.. breath dammit before.. Wow Hermione.. If only you could read my mind and emotion s and know I'm for real, I love you.. I wish you would let me say those words, as it is I will show you though.

I even think a son would be alright as long as he is smart like you and also, I think and know that it doesn't matter to me. They will be as loved as their mother and we'll b happy. I think we both need that Hermione.. Oh god.. I know that voice anywhere.. this is not a good time for this..

"Fuck, it's Pansy"

I look at Hermione and then I close my eyes as I I go to defuse the situation about to happen. I forgot one little problem that will put a major snag in my progress..

I'm still dating Pansy technically though I haven;t slept with her in over a year, I hope she doesn't flip out and try to hurt Hermione.. Oh damn she has Blaise with herm well maybe he can help me keep from Pansy trying to hurt Hermione. I lean in to tell Hermione when Pansy jumps on me knocking me down and kisses me full on the lips. I push her away and shake my head.

"Pansy what the hell you think your doing?"

I ask her as I look at Hermione's who looks absolutely murderous.. Fuck! This is not at all good!


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpectedness

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

**Unexpectedness**

* * *

Chapter Eight:Unexpectedness

Blaise's POV

* * *

Pansy is really annoying me, seriously I think that if I have to hear one more time about how she went to Venice my ears will bleed. As it is I say nothing because I don't want to appear interested. Pansy doesn't seem to notice of course.

You might think and correctly I don't talk a lot. Yes it's true but because I don't doesn't mean I'm stupid or anything, no I don't like the way my voice seems weird compared to the others. You know perhaps I am Italian right?

Italian is my first language, English after and though I speak English fluently,I still have a Italian accent that seems to make people stop and stare. I hate when people stare. I hate when they also think they have to explain something to me more than once and fir God's sake, Venice.. Pansy is trying to tell me about Venice.

"Pansy, "

I say her name with a sigh as she then tries to tell me what a Gondola is.. I know what a Gondola is, I'm Italian! I try to relax as I know that she's just excited and that's her way. We are walking to Diagon from muggle London, Pansy just had to go and show me something in a jewelry store, some necklace or something. I know her birthday is coming up.

Now she's talking about Draco again.. I don't get it I mean here she is with me and she has to talk about Draco. Draco doesn't even like her all that much and he has told her more than once he doesn't.. I should know I'm his best friend. She squeals in delight and I wonder why when I see Draco is walking our way with his Mother, some other bloke, my Ex Lavender and.. Hermione?

Yes I call her Hermione it's her name right? Also we were partners in Arithmacy and she can actually be really nice. Plus I think she's pretty too. Okay you may wonder why I haven't said a word to her about it.

Draco..

Draco fancies himself in love with her,I can see why you know, she's pretty and smart and looking murderous at the moment.

Pansy just jumped on Draco and kissed him! Hermione is looking madder than I've seen a woman other than my Mama when she wants to get out her wooden spoon and whip my ass. It's rather scary and embarrassing but that's mama's way.

I know this is not good, not at all when Draco pushes her off of him and Hermione glares daggers. Maybe, maybe she likes him too? Oh man if Pansy screws this up Draco will never forgive her and I'll never hear the end of it.

Do you wonder why I would hear about it? Why I would waste any time with Pansy at all if she annoys me so much? Two words.. Step Sister..

My Mother married her Father and ever since she's become more annoying. Though there's a part of me that thinks she's really pretty and when she's not complaining,she can be really nice and sweet. Also we have fun times too sometimes.

Like when we went this summer to Venice, we had fun I showed her and her Father where my Mother was born, My mother truly seems to love her Father, they haven't divorced yet and for my mother that is a record, they have been together now almost two years.

I start over to help as I know that Pansy needs it if Hermione ever got mad enough to hex her when Pansy goes over to slap Hermione.. This is really not good, not good at all as Hermione catches her hand and Pansy is whinning as she looks at Hermione.

I walk over,still not a word is said but it doesn't need to be, Hermione Granger can be scary when she's mad and from the look in her eyes and the way her face is screwed up in a frown. Man I'm glad I'm not Pans right now or Dray.

Though she's kinda sexy with her hair wild and her eyes glowing like that, I think it's part of the reason Draco used to tease her sometimes,maybe I mean even I think Hermione is kissable right now and that's not a good thing when my best mate is in love with her.

"Blaise, you might want to tell this bitch to go fuck herself and leave Draco alone before I kill her.."

Hermione Is looking at Pansy who has grabbed her wrist and is whining and Hermione hasn't looked away once from her, how did she know I walked over behind her?

Draco is trying to calm Hermione down as he shakes his head and looks at Pansy too and he just tries to rub his hand along Hermione's back.

"Pans, leave Draco alone, he doesn't like you that way and, besides you were telling me about Venice?"

Pansy to my surprise stands up and is brushing off her skirt as she does she for a moment frowns then turns to look at me. As she does she bursts into tears and goes to run off. I curse as I run and catch up with her and I try to calm her down. She's my sister, my sister and she's in pain.. She my.. I love Pansy I know it's love but how to tell her? Considering all that will happen this moment is clear.

I'm in love with Pansy and that's why I put up with her even when she's annoying..

I finally get her to stop crying after a moment and then I notice how pretty her eyes are, true they have less makeup in them now as most of it is on my jacket but her eyes are green,a very beautiful shade of green and I can't help myself, I lean in and kiss her gently a moment then I pull back and hug her to me.

Pansy just is standing there, she hasn't moved or even made a sound . She pulls away after a moment and looks at me funny. I shake my head as I wrap a arm around her shoulders and sigh. Women I don't always get them. Pansy just seems to be thinking then she sees my jacket and gasps. I use my wand to clean it up and then stop and use my wand to clean up her makeup. As I do I make sure to leave less make up then before on her eyes and there she looks so much prettier, I like her best without makeup at all.

Pansy just nods as she looks back over at Draco who seems to be having less luck getting Hermione to relax at the moment. I don't blame him or her but then what Pansy says surprises me. It has to be some kind of screwed up mental thing women come up with truly that we men can't understand..

"I like your shoes Hermione,where did you get them? I haven't seen that line yet."

Hermione who is glaring daggers for a moment just stops and then to my shock,smiles quietly a moment and Draco finally is able to pull her into his arms and I see that Hermione isn't totally calm but she looks down at her shoes and then back to Pansy.

"Minola Blahnik, they are for the fall collection he made these for me special though. I like your Jimmie choos.. "

From that moment on for some reason I couldn't tell you, they began to talk and Draco looks on as confused as I am. I turn and see Narcissa shaking her head then she seems to calm down as well. Lavender just looks on not sure what to think as Draco nor I do either.

"Pansy, I'm with Draco now and, please stay away from him okay?"

Hermione tells this to Pansy who to my surprise just nods then looks up at me and for a moment I don't know what the look Is about but then I feel her hand take mine and Pansy smiles. I can't help it,I like Pansy when she's happy and not bitching about something and I'm happy for Draco even though at the moment it seems Hermione is mad at him. I raise my eyebrow at Hermione a moment wondering .She mirrors my look and then I chuckle.

" Alright Granger.. Hermione, Alright but take good care of Dray,he's one of my best friends and my cousin and I don't want him hurt"

Pansy says this all grown up and maturely as she for a moment lays her head on my chest and I can't help but smile and kiss the top of her head . Draco gives me a smile and I nod as I just hug Pansy to me.

Alright so I like Pansy, it's a good thing since even though she's my step sister, we were betrothed at birth. That is blood bonded to marry. I know that if it stays like this and we don't fight so much maybe I can stand it even. I love Pansy.. I really do and I whisper that in her ear and she looks up at me and pulls my neck down to kiss her.

It's the first time I've told her this and as she kisses me I groan knowing I want to take her home and show her. But I have to wait for the wedding at least. I then hear a cough and it's Draco's mother who is grinning but suppose to be making us act proper. I guess it might be because my hand is on Pansy's bottom that she coughed.

"Sorry Aunt Cissa, just was lost in the moment.. Pansy let's go home and talk a bit.."

I ask Pansy as I wink and smile quietly. I have to remember to send Draco and Hermione a gift as I go to apparate us when I hear Hermione say..

"No, please can you wait a bit? I mean we were going to Madame Arden's, Pansy would you like to come too? I know we don't get along but I'd like to try for Draco and Blaise's sakes.. "

Hermione smiled and tried to be friendly and I look at Pansy who looks at Hermione's stretched out hand a moment in question.

"Oh alright"

Pansy says as they shake hands then Pansy looks over at Lavender a moment and back to Hermione. As she does she smiles and asks.

"So we're all getting made over, I just got back from Venice,would you like to hear about it?"

Pansy was trying I give her credit and if she is telling Lavender about Venice I can relax a bit. I share a amused gaze with Draco who at the moment is as I know I am still trying to grasp what just happened.

"I guess that would alright,Us guys will probably go in to Murdoch's while you do that."

I say and Hermione laughs and looks at Draco. OK so it seems everything is calmer now,good because I don't think I want Hermione Granger mad at me. I don't know what to make of it all as I notice the man with them is grinning at Hermione and then he catches my eye and he nods at me in greeting.

"Blaise it's been awhile,how are you mate?"

I nod back and relax as I look at Hermione a moment from the corner of my eye as The women are walking ahead of us and I reply in a quiet tone.

"Alright, though I think that Mia needs to calm down a bit and considering I just realized I'm in love with my step sister.. I'm doing alright really."

Draco gives us a funny look and then I sigh and tell him.

"I know their story, well some of it and who he is to her and what Hermione is. Don't worry about it though she'll come around Dray, also I was Hermione's partner in Arithmacy last year.. She likes you, So how did you get together?"

I tell Draco as I chuckle as the women window shop and Draco tells me quietly what's really going on, I listen and I am impressed with Hermione's mind and how it works, Perhaps she should have been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, a shame really but still I have to say she's brilliant and I ask Draco innocently.

"So basically you love her, she's starting to fall in love with you and we are going to Murdoch's for a pint and for you to get your hair cut and spiffed up as I have an idea, Andre if you would help it would great mate."

Draco's POV

* * *

Oh man that was a close one, wow Hermione is really mad at me and I have to do something to make her feel better.. If I don't then I might as well ask her to avada me right now.

She's so beautiful in her anger .. I hope she doesn't kill Pansy though as I don't want to visit the love of my life behind the bars of Askaban.. That and I don't think it would impress my Father any that my wife to be is in prison.

Yes I said it, I intend to make her my wife.. If you have been paying attention you will know that I love Hermione, that I'm almost obsessed with the woman. I say almost because I'm not about to go and sleep on her doorway to get her to notice me.

I have to play this cool but also not push too much but just enough. I try to calm her down but in the end she smiles because Pansy likes her shoes?

Is there some sort of speech a woman has or language when it comes to shoes? I'm not sure but I bet Hermione would love to look at my Mother's shoes in her shoe closet. Yes my Mother loves shoes and has hundreds of them. I look down at Hermione's shoes a moment curiously and realize she is wearing some very sexy looking shoes, they make her legs look good and my eyes trail up and I can't help but smirk as I continue up and though her back is to me she turns as I am looking her up and down and my smirk is gone the second she shakes her head at me.

"What I think your beautiful "

I tell her as she just for a moment scowls and I shake my head. She continues to look at me as she grabs my wrist and pulls me over to a private corner and she puts her hands on her hips. I want to kiss her so bad and take that look off her face.

"Look, we have an agreement and I know that we don't really love each other but I want you to play your part and that means no snogging anyone else!"

She sayd this to me as I frown and I reply just as quick.

"Well first of all she kissed me,not snogged me and I want to snog you right now, take you up against this wall and shag you until you scream my name.. I don't know why she did it since I am not dating her, and haven't in over a year. In fact there is a very good reason for that . "

I am now on edge myself and can't help it. She has me a bit angry as I look back at her and stand there, she could hex me right now and i'd take it willingly.

"I know.. I know I saw and Draco, why I mean why would you not want her when she's prettier than I am?

"Come here I want to show you where you are wrong"

I take her hand in mine and pull her into a nearby shop and as I do I smile then there is a three way mirror standing there, it's a normal mirror full length and I stand her right in front of it.

"Have a look and tell me what you see,then I will tell you what I see when I look at you."

I tell her this as she looks up at the mirror as she is concentrating. As she does she begins to tell me what she thinks is wrong with her and not many positive things.

"Well my hair is awful, as it is I get it straightened once a week now because it never seems to want to do what I want it to, my eyes are weird shaped, my skin isn't perfect but I like how I tan easily, I have narrow hips and ok so my ass is a little big,it's cute and my breasts, are small and nothing particularly different, I am a normal woman and not very beautiful. "

she turns to glare at me and I shake my head as I turn her back and now I'm standing behind her.

"My turn, Well let's see.. You have beautiful brown eyes that are so expressive,so intoxicating it makes me want to drown in them forever,when your angry they show such passion and if they truly are the gateway to the soul, your soul is beautiful.

Your skin, it's soft and I like the freckles on your nose, your nose is perfect for your face, your lips, so soft like rose petals I love sucking on your bottom lip and really want to right now since it's a bit pouty, your hair, ueah it's a but curly but it's differeent and uniqure and not like anyone elses, also it's soft like silk "

As I am discribing her hair I run my fingers through it and I pull her close to me my right hand on her waist now and my left begins to moce to her face. I continue on with my observations for her.

"Your face is beautiful because I think it is, your beautiful Hermione but you want to know I think your sexy too. I know that your breasts fit my hands perfectly,let's see yes they do and your hips.. hmmmm you have a very flat stomach and this here it's perfect, just right not too big or small and I wanna smack that ass sometimes and hear you moan for me. "

I am now lost between sanity and desire as we catch eyes in the mirror a moment. I then kiss along her ear and I whisper.

"But you want to know what makes you beautiful, what really makes you so beautiful in my eyes I don't want to look at another woman?"

Hermione gasps as I kiss along the back of her neck then I turn her around to look at me. To really look in my eyes a moment. I lean in close to her lips but I don't kiss her I just my forehead on hers a moment. My hand moves up over her heart and stills a moment. I can feel it beating and racing against my palm.

"Your heart, your strength,your brains as well as what make you you inside and out, the way you can forgive Lavender and help her, the way you didn't kill my first cousin out there and the way you forgave me and seem to understand me despite everything it's what makes you so beautiful. Your heart the rest doesn't really matter but it makes up for a beautiful woman named Hermione. Do you believe me now when I say your beautiful? You are to me and this is what I see when I look at you."

She leans up to kiss me and I move back slowly a moment. Her eyes are full of emotions and I take her hand and kiss it a moment. As I do this I link fingers with hers and I ask.

"Will you be my girl? Really be mine not just pretend can we try please? I'd never hurt you like he has, Ican be myself with you and not have to hide, another thing that makes me.. "

I stop myself but not before I feel myself kiss her then and it''s a kiss that moves us both I think for the next moment,it's like something happens and we are kissing, snogging and just lost to the world outside the kiss. All fades except her and I pull back and see the desire in her eyes and I know my own must mirror them.

"Tell me what you want Hermione, I'll give you what you desire and need all you have to do is ask me to."

I think I may have pushed a bit more than I should but I love her and short of telling her right out I think I did alright. I'm usually the romantic kind of guy you see, just an honest guy.

"Come on I wonder if they even noticed we left.. If not fine if so it's ok too. I know my Mother will notice, she knows everything I have no idea how she does that, do you know by chance?"

"Well maybe because she loves you, wants what's best for you ,and also because she's a mother. Mother's get those powers around their children Draco, otherwise I couldn't tell you. She seems to like me though she's a real nice person I wasn't expecting that actually."

As she admits this I wrap a arm around her and hug her to me as we are walking back to the tohers and it seems no one did notice except my Mother and Andre who seems to be a bit bored and I shake my head as Hermione smiles and walks over to Pansy and Lavender and then she stops after a moment and looks at me and nods. There I have my answer...

I come over as she is inviting Pansy to join us and Blaise and Pansy are kissing,, It's about time he told her. I'm happy for Blaise and envious, yes I can kiss the love of my life and hold her but to hear her say those words and to say them to her. It's important to me.

Blaise gives her a hug to my surprise and I just feel no jealousy as I know Blaise crushed on her but he loves Pansy. I nod back as I smile and she hugs me now. It's ok we're ok and I falll deeper, I kiss her forehead and my heart beats a bit faster.

Hermione's POV

* * *

Draco looks so sad, so lost I know I should be mad at him but I can't be. It wasn't his fault and somehow we begin to argue over it despite I am going to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Somehow we argued and he took my hand and told me I was beautiful..

Ok weird since I am not beautiful,I am plain and average and also my hair is stupid! But he tells me I'm wrong. That makes me angry because I'm not wrong, I own a mirror and I know I'm not wrong.

He sighs and we enter a shop, I have no idea why but when he stops me in front of a large mirror I look at it and listen to him, Ok so I tell him what I see, all of it and he then kisses my ear and tells me what he sees, I feel my heart begin to beat faster as he uses his hands as he speaks and even when he feels me up I don't move,his voice in my ear and I can feel him aroused on my back as he describes in detail what I can tell is coming from his heart now. I relax slowly as he does this. Why when we are alone does he have to be this romantic?

I catch his almost slip of the tongue and for a moment it scares me what was he going to say,drown in him forever.. that he loves me? No it can't be that, he promised and yet a part of me wants him to break that promise.

I lean up to kiss him but he pulls away and kisses my hand instead. I never thought he'd have a romantic bone in his body and yet here he is and he asks me to be his girlfriend. What do I say? What can I say really.. If I say no will he still continue with this? Yes because he has nothing to lose as we will be doing things a real couple does, so why not. He tells me he cares about me and for a moment i'm a little disappointment as I know in romance novels this is the moment the man confesses his undying love for the woman, but this isn't a romance novel. This is life and I see that emotion in his eyes again I can't place.

He kisses me and I feel my world disappear and it's just Draco, just him and I and I don't want to stop kissing him even when I feel my lungs begin to hurt. I see he like I am are slightly panting as he breaks the kiss and he pulls me close to him.

What am I feeling? It feels wonderful and when he holds me I feel safe.. What is this feeling what is it? Is it lust, because I really want him to take me home and stay the night,is it love? Could this really be love despite my reservations of love? Despite my heart wanting his to hold it, can I chance it? Can I really let myself love this man? What would happen if I tried and he never fell in love with me back?

I need to distract myself, we go back to the group as we do Draco asks me how mothers know everything and I tell him my theory, truth is I think mothers just know, I see the look on Narcissa's face as we walk over and she is smiling at me. I smile back, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love with your son Narcissa, though I think your husband will hate me and poison Draco against me, you wouldn't would you?"

I mentally ask her this knowing that I won't receive an answer. I turn to look at Draco a moment later and nod my head and smile as he walks over and holds me close. His heart is beating fast as he kisses my forehead.

"Tonight" I whisper as I look at him and he looks at me in question. I then smile and I clarify.

"Stay with me tonight, in my bedroom with me, at my house?"

He grins and nods as I know that tonight is going to be unforgettable. I wonder how to act after wards though.. I catch Andre's eye and he nods as he receives my message. It's good to be able to use my telepathy on someone who knows what is going on, I go back to the girls and Narcissa and Draco and the men lag behind.

I am in thought however, before Draco falls in love with me, I need to tell him what's going on, who I am.. Where I come from and who my Father is.. I may lose him afterward. So one night with Draco, one night of passion and pleasure cause I feel I deserve one night before he leaves me..

It's evident now, I'm in love with Draco.. I'm in love with Draco Aldan Severus Scorpius Malfoy and it scares me because he can't or shouldn't love me back. It shouldn't have to be this way,he should love someone else,be happy with them and not me, but if it's wrong, please never let us be right, if it's right, never let it be wrong..

The men talk about getting their hair cut and having a pint, I overhear this and turn a moment and ask.

"So you know I like your hair as it is Draco, maybe just a small trim nothing drastic like first year though please.. "

And with that we arrive at the Salon and I tell the girls..

"Well Ladies, let's go..

I kiss Draco Goodbye and Pansy kisses Blaise and we are off to get our makeovers...


	9. Chapter 9:Confessions

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Nine:Confessions

The moment the doors to the Salon closed behind them, the women all found themselves surrounded by a white and red room with lot's of windows. Red plush velvet chairs sat against a wall as glass walls,the kind that are made of intricate glass block,separated the reception from the waiting area.

A area to the left of the door had a velvet red rope and was roped off. Hermione stepped forward and she removed the rope and beckoned the other ladies to follow her. As she did this, Lavender gasped as she looked around, Pansy looked on at Hermione impressed as they stopped at a door and Hermione walked through it without knocking.

A man who was wearing a lavender colored robe smiled as they stepped into the room, he clapped his hands as at once several attendants came and each carried a red silk robe for each of the women. Hermione grinned as the man smiled and went to introduce himself.

"Welcome to Red Door, I am Stephan Arden.. I welcome you to my Salon, It is good to see you again Countess"

The man bowed slightly and Hermione blushed a moment. As she did so he took her hand and kissed it in greeting. He then smiled warmly to the other women as he walked over and introduced himself and when he came to Lavender he grinned and replied.

"Why what a beautiful young lady you are, however you hide it .. Come we will make your inner beauty shine outwards!"

"Will it hurt any I'm.. well I'm in a delicate state and anything that would hurt my child I will not do"

Lavender told him quietly and he smiled as he handed her to a woman he called Gabriela..

"See that Lavender here, is treated well, how far along are you?"

Stephan asked as Lavender blushed a moment and replied quietly.

"Two months, The Father and I are not together anymore"

"She's a good friend, Stephan make sure that she is treated as well as I always am and that all these ladies treatments are place don my account today."

Lavender began to tear up as Stephan looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Lavender was ushered away by Gabriela.

Stephan came to stand before Pansy and he smiled quietly.

"Miss Pansy, you are lovely however we will bring out the more beautiful and delicate flower you are. Clarice will see to you today,what have you in mind Cherie?

Stephan asked as Pansy smiled quietly and she told him she wanted a look that would pop her boyfriends eyes out and make him very uncomfortable in the naughty places..

"We will do that, come on now let's see.. Ah Narcissa.. It's a pleasure to see you again Madame,what would you like today? Something to make that beast you call a husband stand up at attention or just to try and make you more beautiful? We are artist but not miracle workers however Francesca will see to you today.  
"

He told her as she smiled and nodded and then she was led away and that just left Stephan with Hermione alone.

(This parts will be done individually for each woman and their treatments and conversations)

Lavender's Pov

* * *

I find myself led by a really nice looking blonde woman who hands me a robe and tells me to disrobe and place the robe and slippers on and wait.

I remove my clothes and as I do I'm a bit nervous. I wait as I make sure the robe covers up everything and I sit down to read a magazine provided. As I do I realize it's a list of treatments and their prices and I feel my heart stop as I wonder how I am going to afford this all.. Hermione said it was on her but how am I going to pay her back?

A knock on the door brings me back to my senses and I ask the person to come in. There are three women who walk in and look me over and then each one is speaking in French I think..

I look on confused as one then smiles and asks me thankfully in English...

"The countess has asked that we do whatever you like, She has asked that you relax and let us do what we do. Also your friend has told us that you are with a child and we will also provide you with lotions and creams to help reduce the stretch marks and such."

I nod as I try and relax as I am led to a room where there is a small tub of water and what looks like mud. For a moment I am quiet then I am asked to get in the tub of mud and to relax and I am left alone as I do this, I feel a bit weird but the mud actually feels soft and warm and I feel relaxed as the ladies come back and my hair is out up in a turban and my face now has a beauty mask on it.

"Alright madame Lavender, you are to rest and relax for twenty minutes, no frowning"

I am left again and try to relax. As I do soothing music is played and I end up falling asleep.

I am awakened and led to a shower to clean up and left alone again, I think it's nice they respect my privacy like this, I am clean and scrubbed down with a sea salt mixture and then massaged and as I am I close my eyes and relax until I am asked to turn over.

I freeze a moment as I look at the Masseuse and I find myself staring into green hazel eyes and a nice tan with a gorgeous smile. The man assures me that it is appropriate and that I will be covered for my modesty.

I nod unable to speak and a sheet is set and each part that is massaged is uncovered as it happens, I am not exposed totally nude. My arms and legs and feet and hands and then my neck and shoulders. I begin to feel sleepy again but then he tells me I am finished and I sit up as he goes to leave.

"My name is Pablo,I am pleased to meet a friend of Mia's,I am to go to your friend Pansy now to massage her as well.. You will dress in the robes and wait for your sauna. I bid you farewell now"

He said as he kissed her hand and went out the door. Lavender for the moment stared at the door and then at her hand and blushed softly a moment. She grabbed her robe and put it on and sighed heavenly a moment.

Pansy's Pov

* * *

I am led into a room, it's per normal I have done this often and so I relax as I now what I want. I take the magazine and check off the things I like and wait. I close my eyes and just imagine Blaise's eyes when he sees me. Hopefully he can't keep his hands off of me.

I know we are suppose to wait for the wedding, I'm a virgin and so is he as is custom. You think I slept with Draco right? Can I tell you a secret? Draco's Rep,a bit of a humbug. You see Purebloods like ourselves live by a strict moral code, we don't have premarital sex unless it is the person we intend to marry.

Also for girls especially, we are placed with a charm so if it does happen, we are made to marry that individual right away, I think it's the same for guys.

I'm not sure I'll have to ask Blaise after we are married.. I do know that I love him and if he wanted me to,I'd marry him right this very minute. I can't wait to be his wife. Really I've known I am going to be his all my life and now that we are older and of age, I'm not scared except I heard it hurts the first time.

Not all pure bloods are made to follow the moral code,some families like mine, Draco's and Blaise's are strict and we follow them. I know that my Mother and Blaise's father will be happy we finally love each other. I know my step mother just will be pleased,my Father.. Well you see he's my daddy and he will be happy as well.

Am I spoiled.. yup! Am I a bitch sometimes because of it? Defiantly, am I always mean? No I'm not I hate being mean to people actually. I hated hiding myself and now that Voldemort Is gone, I can relax and hopefully people won't hate Blaise, Draco and I for pretending to hate people so much.

Draco is a good guy, and secretly yes I am a little jealous that he is in love with Hermione,she's pretty and smart and has good fashion sense. At school she's different but I can tell it's a show, an act as I acted mean and nasty to people muggle born.

I am drawn from my musings as I am led to the mud bath, the massage area and a good looking man but I relax and realize Blaise is much better looking. In mid massage the masseuse he changes a moment and his hands move harder on my muscles, it feels good and as I am turned I look at him in a smirk and shake my head.

"You look a lot like Blaise, however Pablo I know better.. SO let's get this done and off to the Sauna yeah?"

I ask him as he has morphed into looking like Blaise. I wish I was a Metahorpmagus as well sometimes. He nods and returns to looking like himself and when we are done, I thank him and am led to a sauna where Lavender is sitting already. I smile as she seems like she's enjoying herself but also a bit hazy.

"So you got a massage by Pablo as well.. he is cute isn't he? However sadly he is gay Lavender"

I tell her as she frowns but then she smiles as she asks me to finish my story about Venice, I smile and begin to tell her only too pleased for someone to listen to me.

Narcissa's POV

* * *

I am robed and waiting, the usual treatments will be done as well as something that I see called the lovers special. I am intrigued as I read about something called a Brazillian bikini wax and I will ask about that. As I am relaxing I think about the young woman my son is clearly in love with.

I see in her eyes she likes my son if not more and it makes me happy. I'm not sure that Lucius will remark or even notice how I look when I'm done here, perhaps the waxing will be for naught but atleast I know I'm doing what I can to try and still make my husband notice.

Maybe if I dyed my hair black..

No it wouldn't hold or last and would look rather bad when it grew out. I am after all a natural blonde. I settle for the usual treatments and add a body scrub to that and a facial. I know that I'm getting older but you wouldn't think to look it really. Yeah I believe the addage is looking older gracefully...

Well looking beautiful hurts, anyone who knows what I mean will agree. Us women, we do outrageous things to look beautiful for our men, getting things waxed and skin pulled or in some cases, things filled and made bigger.

Personally the only thing I ever get done is a facial to clean my pores and a eyebrow waxing and leg waxing, the rest it's potions or things that are not so fancy. I know that my body scrub I will ask for roses, Narcissa Roses as I am named after those.

Maybe I'll get my hair cut, just a few inches this time. I know that the last time it hurt when my hair was cut and I had a migraine all afternoon. But it's about time again, my hair you see, it's very delicate and very fine. I inherited it from my Grand mere who was a half Veela, though I never inherited her powers or became Veela myself nor did Andy or Bella. My Mother never did either which means sadly for the Black line that part of the heritage is now dormant.

So I have to be careful and take the necessary potions to relieve my headaches when I get waxing and my hair cut. The great thing is, my stylist here knows of course and always I end up being left with a light headache. This though is easily remedied with some headache draft and tea.

I go through the usual services and I am now sitting here in a robe and I have been massaged and pampered and I am off to the Sauna then a shower and my hair and nails..

I see the others sans Hermione are here already. As I do I hear Pansy is telling Lavender about Venice and smile. My Niece, her mother is my half sister ,My niece is a lovely girl and I am glad that Draco did not take up with her. It displeased me when Lucius had wanted to suggest it. No, I would not allow that, As it is I am not thrilled to have the possibility that my son will marry his cousin. Nothing good can come of it truly!

So here we are, relaxing in the sauna, towels wrapped up in our hair and our bodies and just sweating. I know it might sound weird to people who haven't tried it but it is rather refreshing and makes you feel much better after wards. The steam it seems to make things clearer in thoughts too.

"We have to do something nice for Hermione for doing this.. Any thoughts?"

This was suggested by Lavender and I am in thought as I agree,we should do something nice for her, Pansy seems to also be thinking and I smile. She's a really nice girl truly my niece but sometimes she can be a bit catty, it's her mother's fault and my half brothers for spoiling her so much.

"Well I don't know her so well, what kind of things does she like Lavender?"

Pansy asks her as I ponder this as well and am ready to learn something new about this remarkable young lady.

"Well Hermione reads a lot, she's always studying and answering questions in class, she has a cat and otherwise, I'm not sure I don't know her as well as Ginny or Harry and.. Ro.. "

I can see that it's making her feel pain and then I give Lavender a quick hug,Pansy seems to also want to give Lavender a hug too and as they do, I smile. Yes basically Hermione is a smart young woman who has kept to herself mostly. Interesting as it is almost the exact opposite of what she is in the muggle world, She is their Countess, she is royal and regal and doesn't put on airs, she is as I know from the report my Husband had done on her, a kind and charismatic young woman.

I comptemplate this and the strange thing that happened earlier as I try to relax. Oh you want to know? Well She,meaning Hermione looked at her fashion coordinator and told him something, I could just barely make out she was using Telepathy ,no I do not know what it was but just before that, just before she had looked at me and had a thought, I know I wasn't suppose to hear it but she said in her mind and thoughts..

" _maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love with your son Narcissa, though I think your husband will hate me and poison Draco against me, you wouldn't would you?" _

I heard her clear as day and she sounded so sad really. She's afraid of what Lucius might do, I can't say I blame her honestly but I'm sure that he will be interested in her being able to do telepathy and wandless magic. I have a theory and I want to test it out. I figured I might have to wait until the right time, but something about her.. Something familiar.

I know that I felt it earlier, unless I am mistaken,no it's possible but very unlikely. She is a muggle born witch, there has to be a different cause for her power and control,herself perhaps? Though the feeling won't subside it's as if she's..

" Lavender, when is Hermione's birthday would you happen to know?"

I ask inquisitively and she smiled then and nods a moment.

"Hmmm well I believe it's September 19th, though I could be wrong but she seems to celebrate her birthday then.. Maybe we can get her a really good present by then.."

Lavender then spouts off ideas but I don't pay attention to themas my mind is churning something over slowly.. She is a Virgo, the water element, Ruler of Mercury, Draco who's birthday is June,5th is an air sign and ruled by Mercury.. Hmmm Interesting, their compatibility, I wonder if it's fated or just a coincidence.

Either way I know that this young woman is perfectly matched and needed for my son. I will have to consult my star charts more but I am pretty sure that together they could be a powerful union and their sons and or Daughters fine powerful beings in our world.

However there is one thing that has me surprised and questioning.. There is something I can't quite recall at the moment that is significant of that day, I will have to think on it a bit. Anyways I am happy for my son and hopefully they will get married and be happy. It's all I want for Draco, his happiness and a love that is pure and true.

I really think Hermione Granger can be that for him.

Hermione's POV

* * *

I am left alone with Stephan and relax as I pull my hair down and look at him. My hair is now longer to my waist and my eyes turn a golden color as I try and relax.

He makes us both a cup of tea and we sip and are quiet for the moment. This is a ritual between he and I, we always have tea and then he does my hair and nails, I already had my skins exfoliated and the other procedures done at home. However I only trust Stephan with my hair and nails.

Stephan you see isn't just a wizard but he is a family friend of my real parents, or atleast he was my mothers. What I know of her life is what he has told me so far. We have tea and he is like a big book of wisdom to me, like he tells me something new and teaches me something more about my powers.

Yes, I know why I can do wandless magic and why I can send people messages and talk to them if I choose to. I also know that it doesn't work on just anyone. As it is I am learning to hone this ability as I sip my tea and clear my mind.

Stephan, I think I'm in love, will you see if I am correct and if so council me on the right plan of continuation, I trust your views as you are wise and I am not much of life smarts"

I ask him this mentally and he nods as he stands up and walks over, he wears gloves for this because it is not to damage my neck or face as his hands tend to heat up as he is reading someone. As it is he gets only a few feet in foot of me when he stops and whistles.

"You are very much in love and he's your soul mate Cherie.. what else would you like to know? Perhaps if he is the one you have been fated,yes.. I can see it your aura has changed and it's a golden ring,you have found your mate"

He tells me this and I am speechless a moment. My Mate? What does me mean? My Mate..

"My mate are you sure? I mean Stephan I am but a quarter blooded how is it possible?"

I ask as I look at my hands a moment and sigh. He comes and kneels down and looks at me raising my chin with his dragon gloved hand.

"Your mother was a half Veela and half witch,you know that it is possible to receive some of that inheritance, however I sense that the case is more defined then we originally thought. You see, I am getting traces of your phermones starting to bud, also your eyes,they are changing more of a golden hue these days. It is possible you have already imprinted on your young man,all signs point to yes, he is your chosen mate Hermione."

I close my eyes as I didn';t want it to happen this way, I feel the tears start to form as I know that I can't let it happen like this.. Draco should be able to have a normal healthy life, to not fall in love with me because of these abilities, he should have his own free will.

" Draco is my soul mate? Please is there a way to stop this? Please tell me that I won't enslave him.."

I begin to cry then as I know that there isn't.. That he will fall in love with me but not on his own accord. I shake my head as I open my eyes and look at Stephan who looks at me gravely.

"No, it's fated you are to be mated, if not you will die and he will suffer forever a broken heart, as it is I gather that he is Narcissa's son yes? You have little to worry about as I know for a fact that he cares about you already, It's evident as to how brightly your aura is glowing,I would have to see this young man of yours but if his aura is as his mothers.. Who by the way is part Veela also, "

Stephan stops as I draw in breath and look at him shocked a moment. As I do I let my mind work this over a moment. Draco's mother is part Veela? That means Draco is part Veela and.. The prophecy..

I am silent as I take this all in and try to relax. Stephan looks at me and nods as he calls for a attendant and he tells me.

"You must have a talk with Narcissa, I think if anyone can understand what you are feeling then she can, also it is her son who is your mate and perhaps she will be able to explain how it feels. I know that she will not be as surprised as you may think. I would assume she might have even figured it all out by now, as you are very similar indeed. I will ask her to join us now."

I nod because really what other choice do I have?How do I tell her that I am her son's mate or he is mine and that if we don't make a baby the world is doomed.. That's it in a nutshell.

Veela is different than any other of the faye folk, however my Father isn't a wizard at all, atleast not anymore.. I know now I have to tell Draco,give him that chance to turn and walk away.

"Welcome Narcissa,tea?"

Stephan asks as she enters all dressed in a white flowing robe much to my surprise. It mirrors my own and for a moment I almost in vision her a Goddess on high, I should have realized it. You see,Veela blood and Veela themselves are royals amongst the Faye Folk in Avalon, descended down from Morgan Le Faye herself, my own blood is almost a apure line from her. My great grandmother was a full Veela as was her daughter, my Mother half and I quarter unless what Stephan is trying to tell me.. I try to relax and wrap my head around it as best as I can.

She sits and accepts the tea and I take a sip as well. It's quiet as Stephan leaves us to talk in private.

I am surprised when she puts the saucer down and looks at me and smiles a moment before she asks me.

"So you are my Son's mate, or he is yours? I felt it when I saw you the first time at the World cup, I knew that from the way you and my son fight that there was something there, I realized it today when he was comforting you,You have no doubt want to know what will happen if you and my son part no?"

I am quiet a moment as I look at her and I close my eyes.

"Narcissa, I am deeply in love with Draco, I know that I do not want him to choose me as his mate because I have enticed him with my powers. I know of no way to see this not ending badly as I will not make him my mate unless he chooses under free will."

I tell her honestly and I am surprised when she smiles a moment and begins to hum softly. I wonder why she's doing this..

"You see,Hermione my son has already chosen you as his mate, inside you have already imprinted as well. You see I had a feeling this was to be, Draco has loved you for years Hermione, there could be no other choice if you ask him he will tell you this himself, he just had his birthday last week, he has found his mate, he has chosen. I promised myself I would not interfere in his choice and I am glad he has chosen you as his mate. You see, it is rare but Draco has developed a small amount of Veela powers himself, it is rarer that two Veelas imprint on each other.."

I am confused wondering when I would have imprinted on Draco as I look at her and shake my head. There is no way I would have known if we imprinted..

"Fourth year, my son comes home talking about you, how you hit him and since then he has been smitten with you. His aura began to change and he began to change. He has denied his Father since.. Tell me, how old were you then? Fourteen I believe, that's when this began,You also if I am not mistaken begun to have feelings of something for my son, let it be rage or love.. disappointment or guilt?"

When she says this I feel my heart begin to ache for a moment, I nod as I let a tear fall.

"I think I began to love him that day, Narcissa, I would notice him watching me at times but then turning away, I felt guilt and had no reason to a lot over the years when I looked at Draco. I don't know why but,if you are saying that he's my mate and Imprinted on him.. It makes sense. The desire and feelings laid dormant till now.. "

I felt like my heart finally understood as I stood up and I hugged her a moment. As I did so she asked me after a moment.

"So you are not muggle born, perhaps I knew your mother? I know that the Veela line passed in many pure blood families however most are dormant and inactive now a days. Who were your parents? I know you said you were adopted.."

I go for a moment and look out the window towards where I know Draco is, I can feel him having fun with Andre and Blaise and I for a moment am not sure I want to tell her. I close my eyes and then I sigh softly.

"When I was born, my name was Evangeline Le Faye, My Mother was Saline Le Faye, My bloodline goes back to Morgan Le Faye as she was my great grandmother many times over, she had an affair with a Veela male named Centric,he is my ancestor and all through my family line there have been many Veela.

"My Mother had an affair with my Father, as it is I have no idea who he is other than a wizard of pure blood"

I begin to cry as I tell her this and somehow after a moment I hear a pop and am enclosed in warm safe arms and I turn burying my head in his chest. I know it's Draco..

I continue as I look up at him a moment then he just caresses my hair, my real hair not the glamor I am used and forced to wear. He just looks so concerned and wipes the tears out of my eyes.

" There is a prophecy regarding my birth and I'm scared. I'm so scared that he is going to find out and do something. The prophecy is old, really old and was discovered in the ruins of Avalon, when I turn eighteen, I will inherit the power of my Great many times Grand mother Morgan, I will inherit my full powers I should say say, also at that time I will have to take a mate, my mate will be my soul mate and we will have a child by the time of my nineteenth birthday. At which time the child will be a daughter and she will unite muggle and Wizards.. Other than that it's been decided by fate that my mate is too part Veela and our daughter Draco, she'll be full blooded.."

I turn away from him a moment and wrap my arms around my waist. As I do I feel him want to come close and comfort me. I shake my head. Softly a moment as I look at him.

"But I can't love you and you shouldn't love me either.. It's Wrong Draco, It's so wrong.. "

I fall to my knees then and continue to cry as I keep whispering.

"I'm Sorry, I'm So sorry, We can't.. "

Draco lifts me to sit on the chair and holds me to his chest as he does, I try not to feel comforted and warmed but my tears dry up all of a sudden. I keep my eyes closed however.

"Why can't we be together Hermione? I love you and you love me, Why is it so wrong?"

I look at him and kiss him softly a moment and as I do I let the last tear fall down between our faces.

Draco, you need to know..You need to know how damaged I am so you can leave me.. So you can leave and be happier with someone else.."

I summon all my courage and I try to find the words when I look at Narcissa a moment.

"Madame I am sorry, I know that what I am about to tell you is going to be a bit of a shock, I'm not worthy of being your friend or your daughter in law, I'm not worthy of even having parents who were married.. My Mother had an affair with a married man, I am a product of that affair, I am being protected because, my life is in danger and so is everyone close to me. I fear he caused the accident that killed Wendell and Marguerite, As it is only Andre and Dumbledore knows who I am.."

Hermione dropped the robe she was wearing to her waist and was turned from all of them. Draco gasped as she showed him the scars, long claw marks along her smooth skin on her back and upper arms, Hermione then after a moment pulled up her robe and she turned around and she told Draco.

"That is why I use the Glamor,to hide how ugly I am.. To hide what he did to me.. If we are together you must be prepared to watch your back everyday of your life.. As I do.. as Andre does.. I don't want you to have to do that Draco, to have to never know if tomorrow is going to be safe ot not, to lose you like I lose everyone I love.."

Hermione told him as she sat down and rubbed her temples as she knew that she was having a attack of stress..

"Who was it? who did that to you?"

I look up at him a moment quietly and I reply in a mere whisper because it hurst so much to speak right now..

"Fenrir Greyback.. He did that before he and.. Before they tried to.. You know what they tried to do Draco, I never faulted you for being a death eater yourself because I understood why.. just you know what kind of things they do to muggle born's."

"Lucius ordered the attack on me, he knows how you felt about me, he offered the Potter's whore of a Mud-blood to Greyback, also he had told him he could have you and your mother as well when the time came for his other son to become heir apparent."

I told this to Draco who looked at his Mother and I nodded.

"He's been having an affair with your sister Bellatrix, they have a small son I saw them and that's why he had me kidnapped and was going to have me killed in the first place. Because I saw them in Diagon Alley as I was shopping with my cousin Amanda and.. she...

He tried to rape me, then kill me, he raped my cousin, your Father.. He let Grey back kill her and it was my fault that my cousin got captured and tortured.. She was only fourteen years old

Narcissa's world crumbled as she fainted. Draco went to his mother and he tried to revive her as he did so Hermione shook her head and went over to help.

Draco for a moment bristled as Hermione touched his arm and she nodded standing up. She closed her eyes and tried to be calm,after all it had happened a year ago, why was this so difficult?

"He tried to rape me, then kill me, he raped my cousin, your Father.. He let Grey back kill her and it was my fault that my cousin got captured and tortured.. She was only fourteen years old."

I then moved away and Narcissa began to come to as I removed the locket from around my neck and I placed it on the table next to Draco and his Mother.

"When you have made your decision, come to me if you want to try, if not I love you and either way I want you safe Draco.. You and your mother can come if you want to stay,it's safe as my home is unplottable by any means and also it's well hidden from muggles as well. If not,then the portkey, It will return to my home with or without you both.

Even if we aren't together I want you and your mother to be safe Draco.. If you decide that you want to not be with me after this.. I understand and I l will make other arrangements but as long as your safe, Narcissa I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, that I saw them together.. That ..."

Draco stood up and looked at me.

"Stop.. Just stop Hermione alright!"

I nodded as I kissed his cheek and opened the door and said in sadness.

"Goodbye Draco"

I didn't hear him tell me to stay as I closed the door behind me and I apparated to my home, as I did I ran upstairs to my bedroom and lay on my bed, my heart broken and shattered in shards that cut my very soul..

Draco watched her go and ran a hand through his hair and he sighed as he looked at his mother

"I swear I am going to kill him mum, kill him for what he did to her,to you.."

Draco then Apparated and Narcissa looked on in shock and she went and grabbed the locket, as she did Andre and the girls and blaise entered the room and she told them.

"I'm going to Hermione's Draco and she had a fight, Andre Blaise, go find Draco.. please before he does something that will put him in Askaban"

Narcissa said this as she disapeared with a pop.

* * *

A/N

Please Read and Review.. Also Special thanks to my loyal reviewers and readers..You rock!


	10. Chapter 10 Steam:The Marriage Binding

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Ten: Steam: the Marriage of Fire and Ice..

Draco's POV

* * *

I am so livid, I swear I will kill my own Father with my bare hands and not even use a wand! He has it coming to him,I know I know I need to calm down not go in there and kill him and go to Askaban,can you believe it? The only reason I am not killing the bastard right now is because I don't want to lose Hermione and my Mother and put them both through more pain.

Thank Salazar my mind is being rational and has control of my wand hand and not my emotional state. Thank the powers up there whoever you are that you have given me Hermione, now to do what I do have to do as he will not get away with this.. As it is I wonder just how twisted my Father had gotten. When the war ended he hadn't batted an eye and I wondered but never did I figure it was because he was taking up with Voldemort's whore.. Yes I said it, my Aunt Bellatrix was that, Voldemort's whore and the fact that my Father.. that's disgusting..

I decide the first thing to do is stop at the Burrow as I know that Potter is there. I know he might tell me to go to hell but I am trying to have faith in people as Hermione has always said, yes I've heard her tell that to people but never did I believe it was possible until now.

I won't lie, I'm not liking Harry anymore than I ever have, however I'll do anything to keep my mate safe. Also to see her abusers punished. I arrive and look at the place, It's falling down and made held by magic.. It looks like a huge eyesore but right now I don't want to contemplate this as I go to the front door and knock.

The woman of the house, Molly Weasley comes to the door and I ask if Harry is there,she is hesitant as I then tell her I've come to ask his aid.. She is still Leary as she calls for Harry to come down. As it is I wait patiently as she ushers me into what they must use as a sitting room and I am offered tea which I accept. It's not so bad really. The house inside is clean and done tastefully I suppose.

I notice Harry comes down, his hair more disheveled then usual but I don't remark as he is hand and hand with the girl Weasel.. Ginny I think her name is.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Harry asks as I place down the tea cup and saucer a moment on the small table and I try to articulate what the reason for my visit is.

"I need your help, it involves putting my Father and Aunt into Askaban.."

I then tell him everything I know and by the time I'm finished he looks at me shocked and I wonder how he is going to react to it all. Truthfully, I know it sounds unbelievable to my own ears and yet there I was,I saw it in Hermione's thoughts and I am quiet as Harry seems to absorb all of this.

"Look Harry,I'm here to ask for help because I know that Hermione is always saying to put faith in other people at times, you and I may never get along but for her sake, I want us to be civil.. I intend to be a big part of her life from now on and her in mine,I need to know how to do this, are you in or out? Am I wasting my time here or not?"

He has taken a seat and Ginny is looking like she is about to cry as I shake my head and get up. So much for having faith in people and I go to leave when I hear.

"I'm in what should we do? It's her word against your Father's and aunt's and they have political connections.. As it was he helped in the war,well your mother helped me in the end. As did Hermione as it was her spells that saved me as well as the Deadly Hallows, I am in,however if this is just to claim vengeance .. I won't hesitate to take you to Askaban myself.."

We shake hands and I nod to Ginny who looks very pensive. I try to stay calm because I imagine Hermione is crying her eyes out too right now and I close my eyes and nod.

"I have to see Hermione and see what she thinks, can you both get a few things together and we will go to Granger Manor.. I don't really know where it is but I can feel it's not so far away from here, do either of you know the location?"

I ask this as Harry shakes his head yes and he kisses Ginny and asks her to pack a bag, then he talks to Molly Weasley who seems to understand and hugs Harry. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I take and gather the tea things and ask where they go and if I can help with cleaning up. Mrs Weasley actually smiles and shows me where they go and asks me.

"Tell your mum I would like to have tea with her sometime soon, I never blamed her or you Draco dear for your Father's mistakes I want you to know. Also I think of Hermione as a daughter and I would like to see that she remains happy. So you know, I was the one who helped heal some of her wounds.. I say that your Father should rot in hell."

I nodded as I was surprised when Molly hugged me and I hugged her back so I could breathe again as she hugged me tightly. I was saved from suffocation by a voice that said with venom dripping on every word.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Ron stood at the door of the kitchen and watched as his mother had hugged Draco Malfoy, he was angry still and wanted to duel Draco even. I turned and glared at him and replied.

"If you must know, it really isn't any of your buisness Weasley, as it is I am also here for Lavender's things as she is going to be staying with Hermione until school starts up again and possibly after wards. I would tell you what a scum you are but really it's not a surprise, I have four words for you and you should heed them and listen carefully.. Stay away from Hermione, she's my girl now and my mate and we are getting married. Also you need to learn some manners,thanks for the tea Mrs Weasley, my mother will contact you on when you can meet for tea, I'll wait for Harry outside."

I went out the back door and waited for Harry outside resting my back against a willow tree and then I heard a few raised voices and Harry looking quite mad came out to me. He was carrying a knapsack and Ginny followed him carrying Lavender's things. Ron was red faced as he came out and I saw he had grabbed his wand. I pulled out mine as he sent a curse past Potter's ear and hit the tree where my head had been seconds before. I continued to stare him down as he went to make another hex when he doubled over as in pain and began to run as he was overcome with a bat bogey hex. Ginny was holding her wand and I nodded to her.

"Thanks, your brother really needs to control his temper, I won't keep Harry long,unless you wanted to come too? I mean the house is unplottable and it's safe there,besides I think Hermione would like your company and it would make me feel better to have someone there when we do this thing.. "

I said this as Ginny grinned and pulled a bag she had behind her back out and said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Don't worry I'll be good and Harry love, at least we'll get to spend a bit of time without my nosy brothers around. It's all set with mum too so she knows I'm visiting Hermione. Though I don't think she is going to be too pleased when she finds out what Ron did to Lavender.."

Ginny said this as she sighed and I realized she knew, she knew about Lavender's condition? I didn't say a word just in case it really isn't my place after all. All I did was acknowledge.

"Yes well, Lavender is feeling better, her and Hermione are starting to become better friends, Pansy might also be by as her and Hermione have a sort of truce and Blaise of course since he's my best mate so pretty much it's us there other than Hermione's servants and Andre.. So it's not like your free to shag in every room but I will see you get your choice of room or rooms if you wish."

I smirk as it makes both Ginny and Harry blush and I chuckle as I reply.

"By the way, nice hickey on your neck,you should thank the vampire that gave you that Harry"

Harry grins despite the embarrassment to my chagrin and hugs Ginny to him and kisses her sweetly a moment.

"What are you jealous that Hermione hasn't given you one yet?"

Harry quipped and I actually laugh,and shake my head. Always it seems that we have to goad each other even when we're on the same side. Potter is ok after all..

"Actually since Hermione is my mate when she bites me it'll be permanent do no I'm not jealous in the least. How could I be no offense Red but, well I'm with the world's most perfect woman and in my eyes no one compares to Hermione. So let's get this done okay?"

I see Harry nod as he holds out his arm and I sigh but then he pulls Ginny into his arms as we apparate. We land with a pop and I look up at the Manor with a bit of surprise. I however am even more surprised when I am knocked down by something that has long beautiful chestnut curls and I hug her to me.

"I'm safe, I'm alright calm down love it's ok I know you were worried, I felt it mother as well. Come we have a lot to tell you, I hope it was alright I asked Ginny and Harry to come visit. "

Hermione for a moment looks angry as she shakes her head and looks at me and then I sigh and kiss the top of her head and whisper.

"Also if it pleases you, Ginny hexed Ron really good before we left,he'll be picking bogeys for days"

this made my girl laugh and I smiled because her laughter is one of the most beautiful sounds t ever grace my ears. I feel her hand in mine and we walk up to the doors and I am assaulted by a smack on the back of my head a moment and my Mother then bursts into tears and hugs me.

"I was so worried about you, don't do that again Draco! You didn't kill him did you? Please tell me your not running from the law now.."

My Mother thinking the worse case scenario.. gotta love her folks as she knows how mad I was and I shake my head no..

"Nope, going to take him apart the legal way,the way that hurts the most also I need to ask Hermione something important and then we'll have dinner, is Blaise and Pansy staying here as well?"

Hermione nodded as I smile and extend my arm to her. I kiss her forehead gently and she leads me to a room, I am a little nervous as I see she sits down on a bed and I realize it's her bedroom. I sit down next to her and I ask.

"Hermione, I love you, you love me, will you be my mate, my wife, the mother of my children, will you be mine forever as I am yours?"

I ask this as I caress her face with my fingertips and smile as she leans into my palm and smiles and nods.

"If we are going to bond,we need to do this right, here is not the right place.. come on "

She tells me as she grabs my hand and we apparate to a forest and I realize it is the same forest in my dreams but as she takes me to a clearing I am struck with the wonder of it's splendor and I look at her as she walks up to a place where there are ancient ruins and knelt. I knelt also and she kisses me softly a moment.

"This is the ruins of Avalon, where my great ancestor once ruled, this is the place where I want us to become man and wife, I am your mate and you are mine, I love you and I need to show you. I've never done this before so please be gentle love. I realize you might have .."

I stop her words with a kiss and tell her against her lips.

"No I've never taken a lover, never once, all my rep is a humbug. I've waited for you and this moment my whole life, I love you Hermione Granger, I take you as my mate and give myself to you as your mate and husband till our dying breath and beyond, In the elements of nature I pledge my life to you and as well as my soul is yours too. We are one"

I say this as it spills out and I never had to think the words as she smiles and mirrors the words back and I smile as she removes my shirt and I slip down the straps that hold her shirt up. I kiss along her neck to her wrist and whisper.

"I give you my life, my soul, my heart and my being,I am yours forever""

I then bite the inside of her wrist and she does the same with mine, as we do this a white ring of light forms around us and then we lay back as I lean down over her and kiss along her neck. As I do she has magicked our clothes away and I chuckle as I kiss her lips then groan as I look into her eyes.

"You are the air I breath,the water I drink, the fire in my soul, the ground I worship at your feet.. your turn to mark me love, here"

I tell her as she kisses along my neck and I close my eyes as pleasure fills me when she bites my shoulder and I look back at her dazed a moment when she kisses along my chest, I know the last mark is the third and final and I look into her eyes as I run a hand between our bodies.

She moans as I kiss now between her breasts and to her navel and I smile as she runs her fingers through my hair. I know it's just a small bite on her inner thigh but as I go to I can't help but want to give her pleasure first. I hear her moan louder as my fingers and my tongue penetrate her warm core and I am pleased when she comes undone. I smirk as I then kiss her inside leg and lightly nip the area with my teeth. She rolls me over and does the same to me and then for the last part.

"I Draco Aidan Severus Scorpius Malfoy take you Evangeline Grace Hermione Jean LE Faye Granger as my wife, as my soul mate as my mate and as my better half, I give you all of me, I give you my respect and protection and undying love now and forever. I am yours and you are mine,let our souls, hearts, minds and bodies become one. Let our union be blessed and witnessed by the elements Fire,wind,water,ground spirit. Now I'll give you our child so it grows as does our love.."

I smile as I kiss her softly a moment and she then repeats the same in return with a little bit of differences..

"I Evangeline Grace Hermione Jean Le Faye Granger take thee Draco Aidan Severus Scorpius Malfoy as my husband , as my soul mate as my mate and as my better half, I give you all of me, I give you my respect and protection and undying love now and forever. I am yours and you are mine,let our souls, hearts, minds and bodies become one. Let our union be blessed and witnessed by the elements Fire,wind,water,ground spirit. I accept your seed and so it may grow as our love does I love you Draco"

I smile as I whisper..

"I love you too,so mote it be blessed our union we enter the circle in purity and complete faith.. "

I enter her and still then and I kiss her face and try and let her get accustomed to my girth and length and I take a shallow breath as I have feeling I'm not going to last a long time..

"Shhh I know it hurts I'm sorry love, it won't after this I promise.. The veela in us both wants to come out, let it,okay don't be afraid I'll never hurt you again ever.. not physically or mentally if I can help it. I love you and never change ever.. "

I tell her this as I close my eyes and they go golden and I kiss her. I can feel her change as her eyes turn golden brown and then there is peace and love and just us two, the world has fallen away, we are one and our Veela selves move, I know it's kind of looking inside from without as I know I'm doing it, feeling it but not in control.. Her Veela is stronger, I love that about her actually, my mate is much stronger and my Veela backs down at her dominance, willing to please her, willing to be submissive if she desires.

I feel complete and whole for the first time, I can feel everything even the air around us.. if you never experience such perfection, I can't describe it justly just know it's completely and as we crash together in the waves of desire and completion, I hold her to me and the circle turns gold around us, blessing our union.

I know about this time we both pass out and a little bit later I wake up and I look at her and groan a moment. My chest hurts a little bit as she clawed it and my back but otherwise I feel great, stronger and more complete than ever.. She awakens and smiles at me and I know perfection..

"You ok any pain at all love? "

I ask as I curl her to my chest and kiss her forehead. I could stay like this with her forever.. never getting dressed or leaving this space, never thirsting for anything but her kisses, hunger for anything but her lips and I almost make a purring sound as she licks a moment along my neck.

"A little but I feel complete.. happy, I feel your feelings as well. Satisfaction, and hmm again Draco?"

I smile as I know she sensed my desire but I sigh and shake my head as I sit up and pull her up with me. I use my wand to clean up her legs where she bled from out union and we dress, as we stand up I am surprised to see the circle is glowing, inside it a small sprout of something seems to be blooming.

"How soon do you think till we know?"

I ask as I place a hand to her flat stomach a moment and smile. She looks radiant in the twilight sky as she covers my hand and smiles back.

"Soon, if I am late in a week then we'll know since I'm never late.. You scared at all Draco? I mean I'm not scared just.. worried a little bit.."

I try to reassure her as I'm not scared actually surprisingly I'm calm and excited together somehow, now if you told me I would be with Hermione on a twilight in the middle of July in the ruins of Avalon and married her and took her as my Veela mate, and I hers and was excited about our child growing in her womb a year ago.. Not sure how I would have accepted it, I'd been happy but not believing it..

I raise her left hand to my lips and smile at the golden rings we both are now wearing and chuckle as I hug her to me. She is mine, I am hers and no one can separate us ever..

"My wife, my beautiful intelligent and sexy wife, let's go home and tell Mother and our friends and get verbally abused for not inviting them to our wedding.. maybe we could have a civil ceremony for them do you think? You know to appease them?"

She giggles and nods and I smile as I ask her seriously..

"If this plan that I'm thinking to punish my Father and Aunt works.. Baby how do you feel about maybe adopting my baby brother as ours? I've been thinking it over in my head and his name is Evander, he's innocent he's just a kid he is about two years old.. I was thinking if we adopted him, gave him a good home and maybe in time, I'll give him the manor and or share it with him. Maybe by then if you wanted to.. we could fill that house up with children someday,what do you think?"

She places her palms on either side of my face and leans me down to look in my eyes. I can't read her expression but I can feel her nervousness and yet happiness. I kiss her nose and she smiles softly as she nods.

"Alright, but just how many is a house full? I was thinking maybe you know once our daughter was born, work for her baby brother while I am teaching or doing whatever I am doing, how do you think your mom is going to take this though? I mean what if she resents him? After all he is the product of her husband's affair.. but we have to help him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we didn't try.. so yes.. "

"Well I was thinking, you could go to school and maybe mum and I could watch the kids and I could then go to school college and.. Or we could do it together, we can do anything together my love if we do it together. Mum won't really, she's fair and now she'll be able to visit Aunt Andy once this is over with and we can relax a bit,be happy.. I love you Mrs Malfoy"

I kiss her and she apparated us back to the house and she is grinning.

"I love you more Mr Malfoy,so baby names.. hmm how about we decide that when we find out we are pregnant first, until then maybe we can work on your plan for Lucius and Bellatrix,whatever we do I want in.. I have the right and before you tell me it's your role now to protect me.. It's my right to protect you and save you right back"

She tells me this and I can't disagree, I nod cause I know she's right, also she can more than hold her own. And well to be honest her Veela is so much greater than mine and stronger, also I'm whipped let's admit it as it is, I'd do anything for this woman even if I don't like the idea of putting her in danger for any reason.

"Alright but if it gets too bad, if something happens and you can get out, get out leave me.. don't hurt yourself or the babe, your my life love, I couldn't live or survive without you."

I make her promise and I know she's hesitant but will keep her word.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

I ask her as I grin and then she's in my arms and I am carrying her over the threshold and up to our suite of rooms. Mother is waiting and she is grinning as I put down Hermione and mum comes to hug us both. My family, almost complete just my little brother and our daughter and I'll be happy.

I am surprised as I turn and see my God Father is there also and I for a moment just look at him as he looks between me and Hermione.

I can see something in his eyes and I don't understand for a moment until...

"We need to talk Draco,there is something you need to know and.. Alone if you would excuse us Miss Granger.."

Well he looks serious as I feel Hermione's hand take mine and I am so proud of her as she looks him in the eyes.

"Whatever it is,you can say it in front of me too, and I'm Mrs Malfoy not Miss Granger.. if that doesn't please you then call me Miss Le Faye but whatever it is Draco will tell me also in time so we might as well hear it together. Would you like some tea?"

I smile as I see the look on Severus's face pales slightly a moment but he nods as Hermione calls for a maid to make some tea and we sit down on the love seat, my arms around her as we wait for Severus to speak.

"then congratulations,did you say Le faye? That's not a common sir name as I have only met one other.. "

Hermione is silent a moment then looks at him curiously..

"Seline Le Faye by chance?She was my mother she died before I was a year old.. "

Severus takes a calming breath and closes his eyes and I have never seen God Father act this way before. He opens his eyes and nods softly. As he does I have a feeling things are about to change as if some epic thing will be revealed.

"Yes I knew her, she was a beautiful enchantress, lovely and smart and you look like her I never noticed it before but you have her eyes and her hair sort of it was long and curly but always bushy when we were younger.. Tell me when did you find out about your mother?"

He asks Hermione and I am feeling pensive a moment or is that Mia? I'm feeling it too as she's wondering something..

"I found out two years ago, I always known I was adopted but.. did you know my Father?"

she asks and Severus nods quietly a moment it's as if the words are stuck in his throat and I ask..

"What have you come to tell us Uncle Sev? What is it that it's personal?"

Hermione frowns but Severus looks relieved a moment as he answers me..

"Your Father is dead, they found him and your Aunt a few hours ago, your little brother, he is being taken into custody as a witness, he saw it all and.. Draco where were you both just now? Can you account for your whereabouts?"

I nod as I look at Hermione.

"I was with my mate, bonding and also a few hours ago, I was with Blaise and Mia's fashion coordinator then here, I didnt kill my Father.. even if I was mad at him I wouldn't.."

Severus nodded but looked gravely at me. He then looked at Narcissa as he replied.

"Will you vouch for that and will Blaise? I know that your not a murderer Draco but they are looking for Hermione as a suspect. Also in light of your wife was a victim of his.."

Hermione gasped as she looked at Severus and shook her head.

"No it's true he hurt me, killed my cousin in front of me butno I wouldn't kill Lucius.."

She stopped a moment as she ran a hand over her belly a moment and I realize she was thinking hard about everything and I nod quietly. I rise up and I say to Severus..

"She's innocent, the sooner they realize it the better, I will file petition to adopt Evander, I also have nothing to hide. Why do they accuse Mia of it?"

Severus sighed as he tells me they found evidence that showed her magical signature and I am appalled as I know Hermione is innocent and then I hear Harry as he steps into the room, he looks at me and he sighs.

"Well I can vouch that Draco didn't kill his Father he was with Ginny and I at the burrow and then here and with Mione,Narcissa was with Hermione as well as I come to understand and Pansy and Lavender right?.. so who would try and frame Hermione like this? "

I had one idea and I hate to think it because as I did Hermione gasped and stared at me and shook her head.

"No I don't believe it Draco.. he couldn't have.. Why would he do that?"

I look at her honestly and reply with little expression.

"To keep us apart, however that won't happen ever.. I promise you, Call the aurors we will go willingly and we will straighten this out, where was the murder?"

I ask as Severus replies quietly..

"London, At Malfoy Industries.. it was outside as they were leaving the company.. Also there are magical cameras that have your picture, I'm sorry Hermione but we will get you the best lawyer around, you will not go down for this.."

I nod as I look at Hermione and kiss her lips softly and caress her cheek and kiss the tears out of her eyes and try and grin to show I'm not afraid. I believe in her I love her and she's not a murderer.

"You'll be fine, you'll see we'll be home soon and then we can go over baby names and go back to school and do all the things we need to do before the baby is born, They can't hold you without just cause and evidence and I know we were no where near Malfoy Industries today."

Hermione sniffs and I close my eyes as I try to use my calming power to help her relax a bit. As I do this I begin to see pictures in my mind and freeze as I see Hermione as a small child, way young and a beautiful purple eyed woman who is cradling her as a baby.. I smile despite everything then there is a man and I open my eyes and look at Severus sharply.

Severus looks at me not showing much emotion as I wonder if Hermione saw it too, the feelings I am getting, she didn't.. I wonder for a moment how it is possible and I keep my suspicions to myself for a moment. But is it possible? I will have to ask Severus later if he knows.. I mentally tell myself to perhaps ask my mother if she knows as well.

"Alright so let's see, two hours ago.. I just got here with Harry and Ginny and and Hermione and I we went to the Ruins of Avalon, we bonded and made love and came back so that was about an hour or so, before that what were you doing love?"

I ask as she is quiet a moment then looks up at me and whispers. "Crying my eyes out, also I was with Narcissa, we were talking when you came before tha tI was with Stephan at the salon and I guess that's my alibi, Stephan Arden will vouch for me surely and so will Narcissa"

My Mother nods as she comes over hugging my mate and nods. She isn't crying as she looks at us both. She doesn't look remorseful at all and for a moment it shocks me.

"Severus, it's going to all come out isn't it? I might as well be a suspect as is Hermione if that is true.. I had more to hate Lucius for after all what he put me, put us through.. But you know me I wouldn't have killed him despite how much I ended up hating him in the end.. "

I look at my mother confused a moment as I wonder what she means put us through was she meaning her and I or her and my Godfather? I see then Severus comes over and hugs my mother to him and it hits me.. how could I not seen it before? How could I never realized it?

"You two.. how long, I mean Mother you and Uncle Sev? When how and .."

I am silenced as Severus raises an eyebrow at me a moment. He shakes his head sadly and I am rendered speechless a moment.

"Never, I have never been with your mother while she was married to your Father! But before yes, we were

together.. then I met.. Then she married your Father and I... It's a long story not a happy ending atleast not for me.."

Hermione was quiet as she lay her head on my chest and looked at Severus clearly and with a voice that showed curiosity and surprise a moment..

"Are you my Father then Severus Snape? Were you the man she had an affair with who was.. no that can't be right can it? "


	11. Chapter11:A family secret revealed

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A family secret revealed..

* * *

Narcissa's POV

* * *

Severus was quiet a moment as he took a calming breath and let it out, I can see the emotions cross his face. My mate.. Yes Severus was my chosen mate and despite that,despite I never truly got my Veela inheritance, I knew for sure Severus was the one and not Lucius for me.

I know it's hard to believe but Severus is a good man and can be so loving and gentle too. Yes he fell in love with me after that Evans woman,well Potter,Lily left and stopped talking to him. I know he still loves her, but he loves me also. It's really easy despite what you think to be in love with more than one person. At first I loved Lucius as well as Severus but over time I realized Severus is the man I should have married, my parents be damned!

Severus clears his throat and begins to speak,I lay a hand on his shoulder to encourage him a bit. The story he is going to tell Hermione isn't easy for him. I know because I remember Seline as well. She was after all my best friend for many years and was to the day she died..

"No, I'm not your Father Hermione.. Your mother was actually my half sister, My mother married a pure blooded wizard after my Father died and Seline was, beautiful and wonderful and so full of happiness and joy. She kept the Le Faye name as my Step Father was Draken Le Faye.

I didn't know however that you lived, as it was she died and the way it happened wasn't very pretty at all. She was murdered by Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.. You survived however I wish I had known I would have done something."

Severus hangs his head a moment as I can feel him shaking as he is crying and I knelt and hugged him around the waist as the tears fall on my hair and neck. I close my eyes and begin to hum and as I do I feel Severus getting calmer.

"Thank you Cissa."

Severus tells me as he kisses the top of my head and I nod as he takes my hand kissing it a moment. He then looks up at Hermione and I know that she looks at him sadly..

"So your my uncle then Severus? And my Father? Is it true she had an affair with a married man and I was the product of that affair?"

Hermione asked him and I close my eyes a moment as I remember back to those days, we were so young, alive and so full of hope.

"No, that is not willingly you see she was married to a man who was violent and cruel to her, your Father was someone who she did love but the family they made her marry another man, Your Mother was my best friend and I was her confidant in most things, what I am about to tell you, it will be the first time I've even told this story to anyone.."

I go and for a moment take a sip of tea and as I do I notice Harry potter is looking at Snape with a weird expression on his face. I decide not to remark as I then place my cup down gently on the bone china saucer.

"Your Father and Mother loved each other dearly.. He was her mate as she also had the Veela gene just not as strongly as you do.. They were a lot like you and Draco and Severus and I am.. Your mother was married to Daniel Knott Sr and as you know he was a Death eater.. She was afraid for her life as she was powerful as are you after her.. She continued to see your Father despite the fact she was married to Daniel..

He never found out about the affair thankfully but you have two brothers,Theodore and Daniel from their marriage and.. Your Father he has a daughter from his wife as well as you,your half sister. When you were born, well your Father I don't think he knew what happened to your mother except she died.. I think he knew of her pregnancy.."

I then wipe a moment at my eyes as Severus sits and wraps his arms around my waist and nods for me to continue on.. I for a moment lay mt head on his shoulder and shake my head. My voice is choked up as he seems to understand and I can hear his heart beat faster a moment.

"Your Father his name was Silas Brown, he loved my sister very much,you happen to know his daughter perhaps as she is a Gryffindor and a year younger than you are?"

Severus was quiet as I then heard a gasp and looked up to see Lavender in the doorway looking at all of us especially Hermione..

"Your my.. Your my sister? My Father he.."

Lavender exclaimed this then came and hugged Hermione to her and she was crying. I looked on silently as did Severus and Draco it seemed was also loss for words. I notice however Hermione doesn't seem as shocked as she is hugging Lavender back and she pats her back calmly a moment.

"It would seem so, also it seems we have two half brothers,well I do anyways.. So let's get this straight.. Lavender and I have the same dad, Theodore and Daniel Jr also are my half brothers, and my mother never loved their dad.. please just tell me that Draco isn't my cousin or something closely related at least.."

I despite the moment of seriousness laugh a moment and shake my head. As I do I try to relax a moment as I see everyone thinks I'm crazy except maybe Severus.. Well if he thinks it he wouldn't tell me anyways..

Smart Man Severus Snape..

"No you see as much as I would love to have had Seline as a cousin, no the Le Faye's weren't related to the Malfoy's or the Blacks.. however she was Daniel Knott's third cousin. Severus is your uncle and Sirius Black was my cousin, In fact Harry is your cousin because the Le Faye line crosses with Peverall and so does the Potters.. I can say for certain that you and Draco and you are not blood related but yet both pure blooded.. In fact Le Faye is a pure blooded enigma as they were mixed mostly with Veela and Wizards of pure blood. Severus's mother Eileen was a pure blooded witch after all she was one the last of the Prince's and well there's only you and Severus and your child left of that bloodline, of the Le Faye's there is you and the Knott's by half ad for Malfoy it's Draco and the baby and well you understand where I'm going with this?"

I take a breath as I know Hermione is confused, I can see it in her eyes but she smiles and nods despite it all.

"Who was my God Mother?"

She asks as if she understood everything I just told her, maybe she did who knows..

"Why I am.. I am your God Mother Severus is your God Father."

I see my son looking around at all of us and I try and not sigh as I stand up and walk over to Hermione and I knelt down to hug her. For a moment I am hugged by Lavender instead of Hermione and almost topple over as she isn't a heavy girl but she must outweigh me by a bit, perhaps I'm too thin?

Either way she realizes she's hugging me and backs off as I look at Hermione a moment.

"Now we need to figure out exactly what has happened and who would try and frame you for murder.. I know it wasn't Ron Weasley as he couldn't have done so and as Ginny and I had some tea while you were gone, he was hexed and wouldn't have bee able to do something like that. Now who else can you think of who doesn't like you perhaps an enemy or ex boyfriend other than Ron?"

I see she's looking confused as I then close my eyes and for a moment place my palm on her forehead. I see clearly what transpired and see the bonding, I look away as they joined, but I know that she speaks the truth. I didn't doubt her for a moment.

"It's simple,we will go to the Ministry and we will figure this out, they cannot hold you without evidence, and what they have is not real evidence, I mean I for one would like to see what they have.. Also your magical signature is different then it was earlier.. they won't be able to accuse you of the crime due to that. Also Severus have you seen the information they have?"

Severus shakes his head and I sigh but I then nod a moment.

"It's simple.. We go there as soon as we finish dinner as I know I want at least one good meal after the day we have had today as well as you need to eat after all your eating for two now.. "

Lavender looks at me a moment then she realizes I'm speaking to Hermione and her eyes open huge.

"That's great! We can have our babies together then! Wow I hope you have a boy as I know I want a little girl and it will be nice being aunts together! Wow your lucky,Draco is a hottie after all but..well you knew that and wow.. Oh my God your my Brother in law now! I shouldn't have said he was a hottie sorry.."

Hermione is looking a bit put out by her sisters suggestion and I hear Draco chuckle but he kisses the top of Hermione's head and Hermione seems to visibly calm down. I smile despite seeing the heart break expression on Draco's face for a moment before he hugs Hermione tightly to him.

"So let's have dinner and then we can go and get this nonsense over with.. I know that it'll be all over the papers but if I can get it quieted I will let me send an Owl to the editor.."

I begin but as the words leave my mouth the paper flies in and I grab it from the bird and look at it. I know my face must have paled because I read the headline and I drop the paper..

On bold letters it states quite clearly..

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy and known Mistress found dead.. Murderer is implicated..**

Written By Rita Skeeter

* * *

Today the bodies of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and his mistress,were found today on the steps of Malfoy Industries, with them it seemed that they had a small boy with them at the time.

Ministry officials have not yet comment on who they think the person or persons who have done this crime are and have not at this time released it to the media, however a source that is secret has confirmed that the person for the responsibility of these brutal slayings is none other than Hermione Granger, golden girl of the Golden Trio and war heroin.

It was stated by my source who I will call mumbles.. That Miss Granger had a personal Vendetta against Malfoy and his family as well as Le Strange. As it is uncertain just speculation on the part of my source, he or she also confided in me that Miss Granger was seen most of the day accompanying Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and young Master Draco Malfoy on a shopping excursion.

There is no word on the whereabouts of Miss Granger at this moment, however be aware that she is dangerous and well armed with many spells and hexes.. She no doubt is skilled enough and ruthless to do it. It is evident and merely hearsay at this time but my sources are highly reliable..

Mr Lucius Malfoy was the Head Of Malfoy Industries and CEO of said company. Mrs Le strange was the business associate in charge of charms and spells for company products. Though both were former Death eaters,they reformed and was helping to rebuild and pay restitution for their mistakes.. The Malfoy Foundation was established just after the war as a way to help children and women who were orphaned or widowed because of he who must not be named..

Story Continued on page five...

* * *

I close my eyes a moment and try to calm myself,after all I am a lady I shouldn't be reduced to swearing but honestly I can't read anymore of this.. I must have shown that something upset me because Severus came over and he looked at the paper and he frowned.

"Well that bitch has fucked with my family one too many times how dare she write this.. This is utter poppycock and horse shit as far as I am concerned!"

I end up saying then cover my mouth with my hand as I sit down and I am livid, how dare that bitch! I see Draco's face as well as the others in the room look at me shocked and amazed perhaps as well. I however am surprised when even through all of this, Hermione is the one who comes over and gives me a hug and to my astonishment it's not Severus for once that calms me down. He is writing furiously a letter I am sure will turn anyone's ears to bleed. Severus can be rather wicked sometimes and this concerns family, his and mine..

"Narcissa, it'll be alright,The minister really can't believe this or the Ministry, though I agree something needs to be done about that horrid woman, it's fourth year all over again except now she's accused me of murder. She's still pissed at me for what I did to her fourth year I bet.."

I look at Hermione who is frowning but calmer about all of this then I seem even to be. Either she is very good at acting or just somehow believes all will be well in the end.. I wish I had her faith.

"What did you do?"

I ask after a moment and chocolate pressed into my hand and I take a nibble.

"Well she's an Animagus,unregistered, I caught her and put her in a jar, she's a gold beetle you see, anyways I know her secret and told her if she ever put my name or anyone I cared about through the mud again with her lies,, I would go to the Minister at once with my revelation and she would go directly to Askaban.."

In the corner of the Room Harry Potter was nodding as well. He looked at the paper and he walked over to Draco and they began to whisper together in a way that from what I noticed would have normally made me smile, they shook hands and I realize that a friendship perhaps was budding between the two boys, no men..

They are men now, my baby boy has grown up and has a wife now, I finally have a daughter who I have always wanted. A daughter who I could never pick one better for my son if I wished it. It's a shame that the start of their lives together has to be marred by this.. By my now deceased Husband and my bitch of a sister. I am quiet as I try and figure out what to do if the monster indeed destroys my son's and his mates life because of his death.

But who would kill Lucius and why?

Who would try and frame my Daughter in law for these heinous acts?

Why frame her for it? Lucius had many enemies of course but why would someone want Hermione out of the picture as well?

Through the whole conversation, I notice Andre has sat and not moved or uttered a single word. I look over at him and he is staring at Hermione strangely.. Could he have done this? Who is he really as I think he looks somewhat familiar to me but I can't place him. He is hiding something but what?

As if he seems to read my thoughts he gets up and he throws some floo powder into the fire and sticks his head into it, as he does so, he is talking to someone and he backs up and dusts the ashes off of his hair and shoulders.

The fire flashes green and out of the flames steps..

* * *

Andre's POV

* * *

I sit and listen to my former Professor and I am shocked at his news... I wasn't aware that Snape knew of the family secret. I guess he would have to since he is my Uncle, this I knew but I wasn't aware that he would put two and two together so quickly. I look at Lavender who I must admit is kinda cute, yes in the right clothes she would be a hidden gem of beauty,I admit it. What I maybe gay but I can appreciate women more distinctly because of it.!

I can see the pain in Hermione's face and I close my eyes. I hate she has to deal with this.. I get up to go and floo Dumbledore to ask him what we should do. After all it's not my place to reveal myself and I'm not entirely sure that doing so would be beneficial.. Hermione knows of course but the others do not.

Who would want to frame my little sister? Yes it's true I'm Daniel Knott Jr and Hermione is my baby sister, half sister doesn't matter but she's my sister we had the same mother after all. What I don't see is why someone would do this, to link her to that filthy bastard's death.. Am I sad for the loss of the world's largest pompous arse? Not at all in fact I think his death and demise is well overdue, however I have a feeling that this is no coincidence. After all someone had murdered Hermione's parents as well. Yes they made it to look like an accident but whoever they were was a little bit sloppy. I have spent months trying to piece together the identity of their murderer.

However to my utter confutation I have turned up nothing to go on, some Auror I am right? Well at least my job to keep Hermione safe and alive so far is working out better. Sounds harsh doesn't that? Well I feel like I've failed her. Hermione as far as I know has no clue the Granger's were murdered and Dumbledore and I have kept that quiet between us as it is only suspicion and no hard evidence has been proven as of yet..

I wonder about something else as I floo call Dumbledore and ask him to come through to see us. I know that he seems to know everything that goes on,how he does it I have no clue. I guess it's just something he can do no one else can. I step back as the flames flash green and look at him as he bows to the others in the room and he nods to me.

"Thank you for coming, I know that the time has come to explain a few things, Hermione do you give permission for me to reveal who I am and what our relationship truly is with one another?"

I said this as she nods quietly and everyone is giving us both looks of surprise and Draco however seems to nod as if he understands, perhaps he does as he already figured it out and I see the wheels turning in his eyes to his brain.

I step forward and Hermione says a spell to remove the slight glamor on myself, my hair turns a sandy brown color and my eyes a rich hunter green and I hear a gasp but say nothing for a moment. I look over however and Narcissa is staring at me. I clear my throat as I see Harry Potter and Lavender brown and Ginny Weasley look at me funny not knowing who I am of course.

"My name isn't Andre, it's Daniel Knott Jr,Hermione is my baby sister, I was placed to protect her about a year ago. I am an Auror. I was there when Lucius Malfoy killed and raped that woman, it was a test you see. I was a spy or was going to be a spy from the Ministry to uncover what I could on the Death eaters.. I however could not let them hurt Hermione as I stood there and my own Father, tried to curse her and called her the spawn of a whore.. He doesn't know I am alive and I would like to keep it that way. I guess you could say I turned my back on most of my back that day. My only regret is that Theo doesn't know I am still alive, he was more than a brother to me, he was my best mate.

I have been conducting my own investigation as I am sorry to reveal now,that the Grangers did not die in a car accident but were murdered,I haven't figured out who has done so as the case went no where. Their death was ruled an accident and muggles handled the case but something seemed off to me and so I went back to the crash scene and I found traces of a old power that was very dark. At the time I suspected perhaps it was Lucius Malfoy himself but however I am now convinced that perhaps these deaths are connected..

I wish I could be more of help as I feel useless but I have to ask everyone in this room to keep my secret for a little bit longer, It could mean my life as well as Hermione's.. As well as everyone in this room now.. Also I have been thanks to the graciousness of the Head master been able to keep a tab on Theo and I am glad to say he is alright, he's stronger than I am it seems as he didn't become a Death eater like our Father. No offense of course Uncle Severus I know you had your reasons.. I know you were as well as I was a spy against Voldemort."

As I say these several people gasp but not Hermione, she's actually smiling and comes over and hugs me.

"I think you are very brave Daniel.. I don't know what to think about my mom and dad being murdered but if it is so, then who would try and do this? What would they accomplish by all of this?"

Hermione asks me this, as I shake my head. I don't know the answer to that question. I really don't.

"I have no idea whoever did this, but he or she will pay for it. Justice will be served and you will not go to Askaban for this. Draco welcome to my family as your now my Brother in law as I see Mimi as my full sister not just half. It's good to have another brother but also someone who also cares and loves Mimi.."

I extend my hand to Draco who nods and shakes my hand back and I get a flash of a though and look at him a moment. As I do I wonder how he could see that. How when as far as I know he had never met her..

"Draco,the woman in your thoughts just now,have you ever seen her before somewhere?"

I ask this and Draco shakes his head no and I nod but it puzzles me as I know the baby she is holding was my sister. Is Hermione remembering somehow something from a very young age possibly?

Is it possible even? I try and concentrate and as I do I can see the memory quite clearly. The day My mother disappeared and left the Wizarding world forever. I know that from what her diary has told us, Hermione owns it now of course. But what she wrote was she was to meet her lover and stay forever out of the Wizarding world.

Somehow I can remember it all, I'm only now twenty one but at the age of three I remember my mother leaving as clear as day..

* * *

Daniel's memory of the last time he saw his Mother

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the Knott estate. Seline knew she had to hurry and go before Daniel came back. She knew that it would be only a matter of time before her husband realized the truth. That he realized that the child she was expecting,wasn't his.

She had given him two wonderful sons, however her daughter was Silas's not Daniel's. Silas was ready to leave his wife and for them to finally be together. She hated being aware from her mate and knew the only thing that kept her from dying from a broken heart was their weekly meetings. She was prepared to go this time and not come back to her husband. She wished she could take her boys with her but she knew that despite everything, they were Daniels sons. (Authors note: She doesn't know Daniel Sr is a death eater)

Besides she knew that Daniel was a good and caring Father and he was a cruel man but not to his boys. She understood of course it was cruelty because of this Tom Riddle fellow that he had become friends with thanks to Lucius Malfoy. Personally she couldn't stand him but Narcissa his wife was her best friend in the whole world, almost like a sister even.

Narcissa even was someone who helped her continue to see her mate,Narcissa was her Alibi as she was often inviting Seline to a function or other she knew that Daniel wouldn't attend or go to proclaiming it wasn't manly..

Needless to say she had free time to see Silas. She wasn't allowed to be a real mother to her children as Daniel had insisted they have a nanny for their sons. She knew this would be hard to leave them, Daniel Jr was three and Theodore had just turned one. She was Seven and a half months pregnant and she knew that it was now of never.. She put all her things in a moleskin pouch having shrunk them and she placed the bag around her neck. She went for her cloak when Danny came running up to her. She smiled despite wanting to cry as she knelt down to hug her son for perhaps the last time.

"Mummy is going out for a bit to check out on your baby sister.. You and Theo be good to the nanny and I will be back soon I love you Daniel"

She told him as she kissed his forehead then her infant sons and she turned to leave as she did she made her way to the fireplace and threw in the powder. As she did she shouted St Mongo's and looked one last glimpse of her boys..

* * *

End of Daniel's memory of the last time he saw his Mother

* * *

I look at my sister as I finish telling everyone the last moments I saw my mother alive, I can feel the tears coming as they always seem to do even now and I feel Hermione's hand on my arm. I look down at her and try to smile as I take a calming breath. I know that I always wished my mother had never left,had never had an affair but in a sense I am glad she gave me a little sister.

"I love you Eva, You look so much like our mother. Have I ever told you that? I know I have to show you my few memories of her sometime. How about when we get all this nonsense over with.?"

I ask and she nods and she is softly crying too as she hugs me and I sigh and inhale her shampoo and it reminds me also of our mother. So much my sister resembles her except her eyes, Hermione's eyes are unique in our family,of course that might just be the fact she has her Father's eyes. I know that they aren't just brown but a shade of hazel brown that turns green at times and golden brown at others.

I have my mother's eyes, a forest green as does Theo. But I digress as I am brought back to reality by Dumbledore's voice.

"I regret to say that my efforts to try and make a case for Miss Granger's.. Le Faye,,"

Hermione shook her head as she showed Dumbledore the ring and he smiled.

"Mrs Malfoy's innocence, I have to inform you that as head of the Wizardgarmath that I am urged to ask you to turn yourself in and that anyone who is harboring you can be arrested as accessory, however I know Miss.. Hermione is innocent of this crime. "

Dumbledore somehow seems to be pacing but a few feet off the ground a moment and I wonder if anyone else has noticed his feet actually left the ground. I guess they didn't or they were used to it perhaps as no one else looked surprised. I looked on and sat down wondering what would happen now..

"My sister as a alibi, a tightly iron clad one in fact. However the Wizarding council might not accept it as she was with Narcissa and myself as well as Draco for most of the day and then with Stefan and then here with Narcissa and myself. I am willing to take Veritaserum, however I am not sure if everything will come out if I do. If that happens my life is in very grave Danger."

I explain as I look at Hermione but then I decide and I take a calming breath. I can do this, I can do this..

"But I will do it for Eva, she is my sister after all and also she's innocent and a victim of this as much if not more than Lucius Malfoy. I never knew how my mother died until you told her Uncle Sev, but I see there is more reason for me to hate Lucius. However, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that my sister and her unborn child are not punished for this.. yes I can sense your child has taken seed and will grow. I will not allow another child to lose their mother.."

I make this decleration as a knock comes on the door and the Muffliato spell is taken off a moment as the Maid has announced it is dinnertime. Hermione calls back that we will be there in a moment and she makes her way out with Draco holding her hand and grinning and despite it all, I can't help but want to smile too.

My sister has been good in life and deserves much happiness. I will do what I can to guarantee that for her and Draco.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ministry

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Ministry

Everyone had dinner and although due to the melancholy mood of the situation, it was a somewhat joyous event. The friends ate and each of them gave well wishes to the newly wedded couple. Hermione was in Draco's arms and by the way they looked at each other, there was no doubt in anyone's mind just how much in love this couple was with each other. Draco held her close as he could and tried to keep a smile on his mate's face. He knew inside she was feeling all sorts of conflicts and his Veela instincts were telling him to take his mate and run, to go somewhere where they would never be discovered. It intensified as he placed a hand on her belly and could in his mind see his child being created.

Draco knew that what he was seeing was likely impossible but he could see the cells splitting and forming. He then continued to see a woman holding a small child and he knew he had never seen this woman before had he? Andre, no Daniel's question of if he knew who she was,was puzzling him as truthfully he didn't know. However as he saw the baby in the woman's arms..

The vision was becoming clearer as he saw the woman was in much pain, she had the bundle wrapped up and close to her chest as she seemed to be looking for something, She fell on her knees in front of the gates of Hogwarts .The gate opened and out stepped a slightly younger Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. The woman looked up at them with her golden brown colored eyes. She was crying and the baby was picked up by the older woman,cradled gently and carefully by Minerva.

The woman rose as she did it was evident that she was in much pain and grief as she looked at her child then as if she was deciding something, she nodded and turned to leave. As she did Draco could see that The two Professors had tried to stop her but she disapparated and they were left to holding the baby. Words were exchanged back and forth but Draco could not hear them. He snapped back to reality and the present time as he heard Blaise clear his throat and he was giving a toast to Hermione and himself.

He looked down a moment at his mate and wife and kissed the top of her head in a lovingly manner as his Roasted lamb was all but forgotten. He saw she too was just pushing food around her plate but then he whispered softly in her ear.

"You need to eat for our baby's sake,I love you"

Draco said, as Hermione looked up at him and he realized that during his vision or daydream which he could not tell exactly what he had been having, that she had been silently crying but when she looked up at him, he saw the tears and he gently brushed them away with his lips as he kissed her eyes softly. Hermione nodded and grinned but he knew and felt it was the others benefit that she pretend to be happy. He could feel the truth and see it in the depths of her eyes. She knew he knew and she cuddled with him as she covered her hand over his on her belly a moment.

"I am pleased"

Draco whispered as she smiled this time in happiness,as she knew he was referring to her carrying his child.

He growled slightly however as he heard a knock at the door and looked up when there was standing in the doorway, A few Aurors that they had invited to come once the dinner was over. Dumbledore had assured him and Hermione that it would look more presentable and have a weighted effect on Hermione's outcome if they cooperated with the aurors and turned herself in. However the fact that Hermione had barely ate anything had not sat right with Draco at all. He however saw that it just wasn't the Aurors that had come to their home. The appearance of newly elected Minister of Magic,Kingsley Shacklebolt seemed to pull all energy of the room towards him as he stepped into the dining room. The lights crème color of the walls as well as the sky lights that provided warmth and light to the room around them, seemed to make the dark man's skin shimmer somewhat as his purple robes seemed to even for a moment turn a rich plum color as he stood over the light from the sky light above him.

Kingsley looked like an enigma in his wizarding robes as he stood there at the one side of the long oak table and looked at the couple at the head together in each others arms. He said not a word at first however,he observed in the way they interacted. Kingsley gave a sigh of inner frustration as he watched them a moment more before he looked away in thought. He knew that his personal thoughts and feelings towards Hermione were not viable at this moment. She was his friend and a fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix,he knew Hermione was capable of murder but not in such a cold blooded measure.

He looked at the rest of the people assembled in the dining room as well and for a moment his eyes fell and rested on Harry who was looking at Kingsley questionably and then finally to Albus Dumbledore who looked on as if he was in deep thought. However the old man's blue eyes gave off a familiar twinkle in them that for a second took Kingsley aback. Despite the direness of the situation, Dumbledore seemed relaxed and was wishing the newly wedded couple much happiness in their new life together. These words had enlightened Kingsley to the fact that as he looked at the couple again in question,their joined hands and the rings that glistened in the light.

"Please sit and enjoy the food ,Kingsley it is good to see you"

Hermione had spoken as she looked at her mentor and friend and he relaxed a moment and was prepared to take a seat that was offered to him when his head Auror spoke up in that moment.

"You would dine with a murderess?"

Kingsley turned to look at Grayson and gave him a sharp look of anger as well as it was evident that he was highly displeased with the younger man's words. Grayson backed away as if physically attacked as he saw the anger in the Ministers features. Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a man to trifle with not even a little bit. The other Aurors looked on in question but not another of them said a word as Kingsley took the offered seat and to the surprise of all that were assembled,sat and lifted his goblet in the air to make a toast of his own.

"Congratulations on your nuptials, may you live a long and happy life together. You deserve all the happiness that life can give you Hermione, and Malfoy"

Kingsley then saw Hermione smiled but he knew it wasn't a happy smile as he heard what he thought was a growl from the bride groom and for a moment saw his eyes flash a golden hue but return to normal as Hermione turned to look at Draco and without a word his face seemed to soften and he kissed her forehead.

Kingsley knew that he was out of his element as he recognized the signs and he knew exactly what was sitting before him. He knew that as he looked at Hermione he could see it too now clearly. Her eyes gave off a golden brown color that was inhumanly due to the gold was around her pupil a ring and honey brown inside,however they were still the same eyes that were soft and human. The color had changed but not the sentiments. He knew that he felt Hermione was innocent but his hands were tied on the matter as well.

"Thank you for your kind wishes and words Kingsley"

Hermione said as he noticed she was not drinking wine as the others but what looked to him like Apple juice. He wondered why until it hit him. He looked at the bride groom a moment and to his approval surprisingly,he saw the man's eyes flash and his arm tighten around Hermione's waist and a hand was over her belly.

"Congratulations on the baby as well Mr and Mrs Malfoy. let's eat and then we have much to discuss, sadly I am here on business as well."

Grayson decided to step forward then and he opened his mouth to speak as he pulled out his wand and he lifted it pointing it in Hermione's direction. Before the blink of an eye and Kingsley was able to stop the foolish man, Draco was up in full Veela form and staring at Grayson who he had suspended up by the front of his shirt as Draco looked up at him, his gray eyes coal black in intensity.

"Draco put him down, I command you to release him at once"

This voice came out of Hermione,though it was a mix of the sound of bells slightly ringing and musical in it's ringing from her lips, she was seated and looked on in a fashion that showed she was not mad nor was she amused but it seemed that she was controlling her temper to Kingsley. Hermione repeated her words as she placed down her dinnerware and she got up and placed an arm on Draco's shoulder and he complied willingly as the Auror's feet were placed firmly on the ground and Grayson backed away glaring at Draco who seemed to come to his senses and reverted back to his normally handsome features. His eyes however retained the darkness in their gaze at the man.

"We will come willingly and quietly after my mate has eaten and given nourishment to our child, you do not have to point your wand at my wife."

Draco said as he turned and he nodded to Hermione who was biting her lip a moment then she nodded back and went to sit down to eat something. Kingsley stood up then and walked over to Grayson and asked him to leave.

"But, But.. Sir he tried to kill me! "

Grayson said as Kingsley gave him a look that would if looks could kill would have a effect the same if not more than the killing curse. Kingsley shook his head at the foolishness of the aurors blunder and he bowed his head a moment.

"i apoligize for Grayson's behavior on this matter, he will be repremanded as is proper."

Kingsley said as he went back to sitting down and the other aurors all looked at him like he was crazy. No one else in the room other than the three aurors gave the matter another thought. Hermione was rejoined by Draco who was still angry but he gave into the feelings of love his mate was sending him. He kissed her neck a moment as she decided to eat some of her meal. She was quiet but it wasn't lost on anyone that Hermione had perhaps spared the man his life and stopped Draco from murdering him.

"We will come willingly and I will give you my testimony,I am innocet of the claims that Rita Skeeter has admonished and speculated on thus. I will do whatever I can to assist in the capture and punishment of my late Father in law."

Hermione said this as she then began to eat her Lamb and Kingsley was impressed by her. She had always astounded him by her magic and ability to keep a calm head and mind when faced with trouble. He ate and was delighted with the meal. After a round of dessert,which he ate in an attempt to prolong the inevitable, he finished and placed his spoon down in the pudding cup and drank the last of his wine.

Hermione was finished with her meal,yet Draco had not touched a single morsel. Hermione had seen this and Draco had smiled when he offered her his plate and she began to eat off of it. Draco eventually calmed enough to eat some of the dessert however. He liked chocolate pudding after all. He relaxed when he realized that Kingsley would not cause harm to his mate if possible. He sensed the man's sorrow at the situation and if read it correctly, he knew they would have another ally in proving her innocence. He also despite hating his Father, was proud of Hermione's statement and feelings on the manner.

"I am finished, shall we go to the Ministry and I will give my itinerary for today's time. I am innocent of killing my Father in law, however I know that you have to take in account all leads and I will fully cooperate. I just ask that Draco accompanies me as he also is part of my Alibi as is Narcissa and Harry as well as the others here with exception to the Headmaster as I spent most of the day with the others in Diagon and at Arden's. "

Hermione stood up and Kingsley sighed as he took and placed his hand out and asked for her wand, it was given freely and she nodded when magical handcuffs locked around her wrists. Draco growled but Hermione looked at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. As she did this,he struggled with his feelings and she understood of course his feelings, his non trust of the Ministry.

Draco himself had been on trial after the war,he had been acquitted after it was revealed what he had to go through to protect his family. Hermione as well as Harry had both testified for him as well as Dumbledore had given all the evidence to substantiate that Draco had been a member of the Order and also a spy as well as Severus. His Mother also had been acquitted but his Father's punishment that was due to him never occurred as he had been able to pull the pity card at the last possible moment, truth was Lucius begged for remorse and they had given it to him because they felt that since He himself, Draco and Narcissa had helped with the Order, Lucius was also helping which was far from factual.

Draco felt a mix of respect and insolence towards the Ministry for that reason above others. He growled as the cuffs were put on her but relented when she kissed him and mentally told him to relax that it would work out,she had faith and it never steered her wrong.

However Draco had no such belief in her unwavering faith as faith had brought about as much bad as good in his opinion. He relented and was astounded when Grayson wanted to press charges against him but Kingsley denied accepting charges due to the nature by law Draco was in the rights to protect his mate and ospring when he felt a threat. Veela law overshot Wizarding law in this case.

Soon all were assembled awaiting the floo to take them to the Ministry. Narcissa took Hermione's hand a moment and squeezed it and gave her support as she could as she was with Draco's arm around her, sent to the ministry for the questioning. The others followed and were led into a large room with bars on the window,a average holding cell area and Hermione sat down to await what she knew would be a long interrogation.

Draco had not left her side, he had asked that he be let to see Evander as soon as Hermione reasured him it was alright to go see his brother. Also as soon as she was to be questioned, He was relieved that his family attorney was with her and would make sure that no harm come to his mate and child.

Draco left with regret as he went into an adjoining room to meet his baby brother who was looking lost and upset. As Draco had entered the boy had given him a curious look and seemed to smile despite the terror he had endured. Draco could not help but feel pity and compassion for the boy as he looked at him and came to sit where he had been on the floor playing with what looked like muggle toys,an automobile of some sort. A truck he remembered from muggle studies class. He saw another one there and he watched what the child was doing with them.

"Hello Evander, my name is Draco. I'm your big brother.. would you like to come live with me and my wife?"

Draco said,as they played after a few minutes together and Evander looked up at question at Draco but then nodded as to Draco's surprise. The boy came and hugged him and he cried softly. Draco hugged him back and felt something inside him warm towards the being. He closed his eyes and tried to comfort the child as his own tears fell despite the fact that it was easy for the toddler, grief for his Father's death had eluded Draco for the most part. He however felt compelled to at least relax enough to allow the pain which he did feel to come out a little bit.

"Darco" Evander said, as he mispronounced Draco's name as he then hugged his big brother. The boy understood that this man would be with him now and he would not be all alone anymore.

"Darco,go home?"

Evander asked, as he looked at Draco hopefully. Draco nodded as the social worker came and talked with him a few moments and he signed some paperwork. He then took Evander who now had fallen asleep in his arms and carried him to his mother who looked at Draco surprised but she then nodded as Draco went and re entered the interrogation looked down at the sleeping boy who could be no more than two years old and despite the fact she held the evidence of her husbands affair in her arms, she cuddled him and let him relax a bit. She smiled despite it all because it wasn't the child's fault.

Severus sat with her and he looked at the child then to Narcissa and gave a rare smile to her. The child's eyes opened and his mouth formed a O shape as he looked between Narcissa and Severus a moment. Then to their dismay and surprise the boy screamed as he looked at the window and saw Draco had went to the doorway and was about to go through when the boy pointed at the one way glass and he began to babble.

"Bad..Bad hurt"

He was shaking his hand at Hermione's direction and Draco shook his head as he came over to his brother and picked him up. The boy seemed to relax somehow even though Draco was a stranger to him and he looked again at Hermione and whined softly. Draco comforted him and told him that the lady was his wife, that she hadn't hurt their dad or his mother and the boy looked confused as he began to suck his fist into his mouth and look at Draco with wide eyes.

"Mama, my mama fell down"

Evander replied as he looked at Draco and Draco nodded quietly. He had no idea what to do as he was still a kid himself technically a adult in their world, but still a kid at seventeen. Evander pointed at Hermione and he replied with the innocence of the child he was and not knowing what he was saying was a bad thing..

"Dad pictures,kill Mud-blood bitch"

Evander then seemed to quiet down as Draco looked at him stunned. Pictures? His Father had pictures of Hermione? And he shook his head when she was called a Mud-blood. It made him angry but Draco replied.

"no Pure blood, she's a pure blood but that doesn't matter, blood doesn't matter Evander.. People are people my boy. Also she's going to be your new mummy." She's my wife and soon your going to have a baby brother or sister to play with.. That is once the paperwork is all finalized."

Narcissa looked at her son stunned at his words to the boy as she hadn't though surely that Draco would adopt the child fully, sure she knew that Draco had a conscience but to hear her son say it so easily.. She felt tears in her eyes a moment as she knew that her son had truly grown up now, he was a man and despite it all had decided to do the right thing. She knew she would help her son and his wife whenever if they needed it. She sniffed and Evander saw Narcissa cry and walked over with the innocence of a child and tried to get her to smile.

"Your pretty,your hair is like mine and Darco's.. did your daddy die too? I have a cookie do you want half of it?"

Narcissa hugged the boy as she let loose all the tears she had held back for so long now, Severus held her as she and to Draco's amazement, seemed to bond as the boy nodded and kissed her cheek. Narcissa smiled and she began to tickle the boy. Soon the room was full of laughter despite the dire and heavy air around them all.

Draco left the room and went to sit with Hermione, as he was leaving Evander ran and grabbed his leg and looked at Draco. Draco seemed to understand and sighed when he entered the room and Evander looked at Hermione and he walked over and sat on her lap. As he did he told her with childlike excitement.

"Dad pictures,kill Mud-blood bitch,man made Fat her fall down pretty green light. Pretty lady you have a baby brother or sister in your belly,Darco say so!"

As he asked this the people in the room gasped as they looked at him. The boy seemed to smile and he then looked at the man who had a red face as he asked.

"Fat her wouldn't wake up why not wake up? Mam screamed and made a loud noise and fell down too."

Evander asked as he didn't understand and before anyone could say anything he looked at Draco a moment.

"Sorry Darco I said bad thing I did? I bad boy? Please don't go to sleep! please don't fall down!"

Hermione was floored as she looked at the child and she shook her head as she felt him hug her despite everything he had said and realized he had no idea at all what he was telling everyone. The innocence of the child was still there despite it seemed he saw who killed his parents.

This would be traumatic she knew this as she just hugged him back and felt like she wanted to protect him from everything, her Veela accepted him as hers now. She nodded as he placed his head on her belly and looked up at her with childlike surprise and despite it all her compassion overrode every other emotions she was feeling.

"Did you eat dinner yet? My name is Hermione.. Hermione Malfoy I am Draco's wife. Yes we are expecting our first born in about nine months from now.. If there are no further questions I would ask we get this young man fed and a bath and maybe we can go to the toy store and get you some clothes tomorrow."

As Hermione said this the interrogator shook his head as he wondered what he was to do now.. however he thought he would try one more tactful and as he did he felt like a slime ball but it was his job after all.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible as Miss Granger here is going to Askaban tonight"

As the words hit Hermione's ears she glared at the man and Draco swore but Hermione covered Evanders ears and glared now at Draco.

"Mouth Draco! He's a baby for Merlin's sakes!"

"My client is innocent and you have nothing to hold her to the crime"

The attorney stated as he got up and he went to usher Hermione and Draco with the small child out of the room. The interrogator however just shook his head and replied.

"Oh but we do, we have her magical signature,her image as well as the fact that there has been a second murder and by Miss Granger's confession she has proven she was one of the last people to see our other victim alive."

Hermione stopped and looked at the man who continued to grin and asked him.

"Who? As it is I told you I wasn't anywhere near Malfoy Industries at the time, so who else could you be referring to?"

Draco took Evander from Hermione and was grateful when Narcissa took Evander as the Auror was nodded to and the interrogator replied cockily.

"Miss Hermione Granger,you are charged with the murders of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, Bellatrix Valois Lestrange and Stephan Alexander Arden. I cannot hold you for the crimes of murder for the Malfoy and Lestrange murder however, you will be held for the murder of Mr Stephan Arden. Aurors please take her away"

Hermione gasped as she saw that the man was serious and shook her head no.. Kingsley looked on surprised as he had not known and the attorney was yelling and Hermione fell as Grayson hit her with a spell. Hermione's head hit the floor hard and Draco saw red as he advanced upon the Auror.

Draco however stopped as he realized something was wrong with his mate as she began to convulse and he realized with horror.

"You cursed her with the Sectasempra curse!"

"Well that's what the Mud-blood bitch gets! I promised her death by my hands!"

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? She'll be dead soon enough justice will be finally served!"

Kingsley went to help subdue Grayson but as he did however, the man apparated out .His cackle of a laugh had rang through the room. Draco drew Hermione in his arms and tried to calm her as she looked up at him with eyes that seemed to look at something distant.

"Shh baby it'll be alright, It'll be okay.. We need to get you to the hospital is all. Hermione baby don't leave me I love you!"

Draco kept telling her as he was close to tears now, Hermione's eyes still held a somewhat haunted expression a moment. He knew she was in a state of shock and tried to calm her even with his Veela powers. He lifted her and they floo right away to St Mongo's. As he held her, he ran as fast as he could to the entrance and yelled until a medic witch came, still he held her and would not let her go. Narcissa and Severus had come to sit with her son as Harry and Ginny had decided to watch Evander as well as Blaise and Pansy went to wait at Granger Manor.

The medi witches all tried to help her as Draco held her and he didn't want to let her out of his arms, Lavender had come and was sitting with her sister and looking on in much sadness and pain.

Severus stepped forward and began to heal her, as he did he was concentrating hard and the medi witches all watched as he healed her but a scar was left on her chest right close to her heart. Luckily the damage wasn't to be fatal.

A hand caressed Draco's face and he blinked as he looked at Hermione who had sat up and pushed herself against him,she had placed her head on Draco's chest and tried to comfort him. Draco laughed at the irony as he kissed the top of her head. She was comforting him while she was the one who had almost been killed. He closed his eyes as he tried to see if there was any damage to her insides,to the child and he detected nothing.

Nothing at all..


	13. Chapter 13:Welcome To A day in the life

**Authors Notes:**

Read & Review please!

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Fire & Ice

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome to a day in the life of Hermione Malfoy.

Draco was quiet as he wondered if he was seeing wrong,after all the child was just a bunch of clusters of cells and wasn't even formed as a child yet. He closed his eyes and looked again and again nothing was there. There had been something before,he knew there had been.

Hermione looked on at Draco watching him and wondered what he was doing.. She covered his hand over his and asked.

"I lost the baby didn't I? Draco,it's OK we can make another if that is so.. I know that it hurts me even if the child wasn't yet formed but at least it won't suffer any long lasting effects from the curse. I wonder though why it would have disappeared like that since I was hit In the chest not the abdomen.?"

Hermione asked this close to tears as she caressed his face gently and looked at him. If she had lost the child,then it was that person's fault not hers or Draco's. Draco blinked as if he was still in shock and hugged her to him. It would be okay because they still had each other. Hermione was sending all her love to comfort him and he was in return doing the same.

The Medic witch came in and smiled as she looked at them.

"I'm glad to see your awake now Mrs Malfoy.. let me do a quick checkup and then you may go home, but no heavy lifting and no overdoing yourself. If you get tired you must rest. Doctors orders. "

Hermione nodded as she took Draco's hand and the medicwitch was looking her over. She smiled as she wrote something down on a chart and asked.

"So is there anything else you need me to check on, any pain in your chest area or other injuries I might have missed?"

Hermione burst out crying as the Medic witch said this and she looked stunned. Draco went to comfort her and he replied quietly.

"We lost a baby today, at least we suspected she was pregnant when she was cursed."

Draco said this sadly as the medic witch took out her wand and looked at them.

She made Hermione lay back and she used her wand to run over her abdomen a moment then a second swipe and nodded as she wrote down something on her chart and turned to leave. Hermione and Draco both looked at her wondering where she was going.

"It seems that I am going to have to ask your physician to come and speak with you. She can better explain what happened. It's however better explained by her I think."

The medic witch then left to find the medic doctor who came in a few moments later. He looked over Hermione's chart then she asked.

"Mr Malfoy can I examine you a moment? I know you weren't hit by any attack but to just satisfy a question on your wife's health a moment."

Draco nodded as he lay in the bed next to Hermione and the doctor waved his wand over Draco's abdomen and for a moment it glowed white and then twin helixes rose out of nothing one blue the other pink and the doctor shook his head a moment. He didn't know how to explain it but it was true.

"I don't know how to tell you this kids.. but your pregnant however it isn't Mrs Malfoy expecting but you Mr Malfoy,congratulations.."

Draco fainted as Hermione looked on troubled at her husband and as he woke up she kissed along his forehead. Draco was in shock as a piece of chocolate was pressed into his hand and he sat up and looked at Hermione with a surprise.

* * *

Draco's POV

This can't be happening? I'm the Dad not the Mum and yet I wonder how it happened. My Veela is also a little confused by this as I can see Hermione is too by her emotions and expression. She just looks at me shocked then back at the Medi witch and then back at me again with her beautiful lips shaped in an O shape.

I realize my face perhaps has a similar look as I try and understand why it happened. Why the children somehow and how they went and moved out of Hermione.. Was it because of the danger she was in?

"They are survivors.. They came to Daddy when Mummy was attacked.. I'm not sure how or why but.."

I began but then I felt a warmness spread through me and it faded as well as my stomach as it seemed the children shimmied back to their mother. I smiled as Hermione gasped and placed a hand on her abdomen and happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Twins.. We're having twins.. a boy and a girl and they're so beautiful "

I told Hermione as I placed my hand on her abdomen and could see it as if I was looking at a photograph. True they were like twin clusters of cells not yet resembling a human being but still beautiful in my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying until Hermione wiped a tear off my face and I opened my eyes to look at her and grinned.

We were left alone after a few more tests and Hermione would be able to go home after a bit. She was still in a bot of pain but at least I still have her. I have no idea who the man or woman is who tried to kill my wife is but I intend to punish them for hurting her.

I say man or woman because as we are hugging Kingsley Shacklebolt walks in and his expression is sullen a moment. He tells Hermione and I that they found their missing Auror dead and his head had been plucked out so they were still trying to find the persons responsible for this crime.

At least it cleared Hermione of all the charges of murder or should I say my little brother did so with his words and the person's confession as he or she hexed Hermione.

I am brought out of my thoughts as Hermione is whispering something to me. I kiss her forehead as she tells me we need to go home and make sure Evander is settled properly. Her maternal instincts are already kicking in it seems as she has now as I was daydreaming told Kingsley our news and he is smiling now,happy but he warns us also to look out and offers us Auror protection.

I can feel the emotions playing out under my mates skin,under the surface as she grows quiet.

"No,I have my own personal bodyguard as it is and I have more than one actually. I don't want a stranger in the house as well as I live in Muggle London, I'm known there well known and Lord Draco will be to. In fact we need to come up with a story or something to satisfy the public because I will not hide my marriage or my impending births. So any ideas? Perhaps I will talk to the Prime Minister and see what he can do."

Hermione said, as she did I looked at her and tried to relax. She was famous in the muggle world and notorious in the wizarding. She didn't seem a bit unnerved as a few days later she lifted the telly what's it.. Oh phone right I forgot.. The phone and dialed a set of numbers and seemed to talk to someone.

When she was done, she kissed my cheek and smiled as she asked me.

"Will you come with me today, I have a appearance for a hospital. I'm cutting the ribbon and this package came for us, it's your new Identification and birth certificate. A muggle set oh come on Draco don't raise your eyebrow.. We agreed it would look suspicious if I just disappeared completely from the muggle world. Also people would want to know what happened to their beloved Duchess right?

Besides I'll be starting to show soon,we have also a faked marriage license but it's more for muggle identification and all. I'm having the Prime Minister to file them. He owes me after his re election after all. So just go get a suit on and come with me as the man is a bore, a real bore but he can help us. Now relax he's just a man and there will be no danger Kingsley and my brother are coming with us.. "

Hermione was telling me this as she was dressing and then she went to straighten my tie as she did I felt calmer when she kissed me gently a moment . She then giggled as I pulled her close to me and devoured her lips.

"Yuck! You are kissing a girl!"

I had to keep from chuckling as in that moment my little brother, soon to be my son.. Yes it's a bit confusing and sad but he's going to be our son.. Anyways his distraction was good because as I chuckled Hermione grinned and leaned down and kissed Evander's cheek. He ran from the room saying he had cooties,whatever those are.. and we were left alone again.

I locked the door and scooped my wife up into my arms and carried her to our bed. She began to protest but then off came our clothes, the Veela in me came out. As he did she stilled as she was still just regular Hermione. My Veela would never harm her I know this. We love her and cherish her, I don't know how to explain it to you,we are one person but different.

Let's just say it's like having a twin who looks like me except the feathers when he is angry.. That and the golden eyes sort of give it away.

" I love you sweetling,all of you don't ever have to fear with me or Draco, we are pleased you will bare our young."

Hermione relaxed as she touched mine,his face and nodded. She moaned as I kissed her throat and soon she was sated and I snapped back as the Veela me kissed her lips sweetly. U grinned as I sat up and held her to me and kissed her forehead gently.

"Come on we have to go see this wanker, I mean Prime minister and then go make nice with your people."

I told her as I grinned when she looked up at me,gave me a sweet kiss and nodded.

Ten minutes later we were off and I promised Evander we would be back softly. He teared up but the theraphist has told us,Hermione and I that he will no doubt for awhile go through some seperation anxiety and I promised him that if he was good we'd get him a present. That made him smile and also let go of the death grip on my trouser leg.

Forty five minutes later we were waiting for the man to arrive or for his secretary to allow us to see him. She seemed to me a clone of McGonagall, except perhaps she was blonde and making a fuss over Hermione. Now normally I would take a great deal of offense when someone other than myself decided to place a hand on Hermione's belly without her or my permission but I knew she was a dumb muggle woman and excited. Besides Hermione told me to behave myself.

Yes I listen to my wife, no it doesn't make me less of a man,in fact it's actually very smart on my part.

Anyways the Prime Minister I don't like the bloke, he acted like he was in charge of the situation, believe me it might have been his office but Hermione is in charge, she proved it when he raised an eyebrow at me and she glared at him and stood up with her hand on her hips and he paled ,literally the man had a suntan and paled white, now that is power and influence..

So it was a short meeting as he was handed the paperwork and filed it and we shook hands, I about lost it when he raised Hermione's hand to kiss it but I kept myself and my Veela in check and allowed the man with his disgusting mouth touch my sweet angel's skin.

The moment we left the office and were ushered outside to a car, a limousine I know they are called, Hermione took something in a packet and wiped her hand off, I think it's a wet napkin or something. Anyways she looked a me and smiled and lay her head on my chest.

It is a little bit different seeing Hermione dressed up in her little dresses and wear a tiara but it's something I can get used to. I know I can't wait to get her home and unbound her hair and pull her close to me. Today she is opening a children's wing at a hospital for sick chiildren who need major medical care. I know that she has donated to this charity and anonomously funded the wing project herself.

That's the thing about my wife, she's a giving person and she doesn't want the publicity but she knows that being there to cut this ribbon is a personal triumph for her, I can feel her excitement and nervousness as the car stops and she gets out, my hand is in hers the moment I step out of the car and it seems like everyone is holding a camera or wanting to take a picture. A few muggle reporters ask who I am and I just smile as I let Hermione take the ball on this one.

Many aww's can be heard as she tells them that I'm her husband and that we are expecting and I just hug her close to me and she gives me a gentle peck on the lips. I smile as we then go towards a stage and she starts up the stairs and is handed what looks like the biggest pair of scissors I have ever seen and cuts a big red and white ribbon. She smiles and then comes back and I kiss her as I am filled with her excitement and grin.

We are both tired as we have to attend a luncheon but it is with the Queen of her people, the real head royalty. Hermione just calls her Elizabeth, she is her cousin after all. I am surprised at how informal they are together like just family talking. We have a nice supper of soup and roast beef and after wards to my surprise we retire to a room where there is a billiards game going on. I watch as it seems that the men are gathered to have brandy and talk.

I really don't have too much to say but I understand what is going on I mean we do this also with Pure blood society and so I am polite and a young man a few years older than myself is nice to me, his name is William, he asks me to call him Will and shows me how to play billiards. We are getting along smashingly when I see Hermione has come back and we bid our goodbyes and Hermione is rubbing her eyes. She is almost asleep when I ask the driver to stop at the local toy store and I came back with a large Bear and some other muggle toys I think might make Evander smile.

"Your going to spoil him Draco!"

Hermione gasped at me,though her smile told me she wasn't mad at me, just surprised. I nodded why deny it after all.

Anyways we went home and Evander was in bed, he was good for mum but gave uncle Sev a headache as he wanted to play horse and he kept grabbing Severus's hair for a bridle. I chuckled as I relaxed with Hermione in bed after wards. In all it was a busy day but happy too. The end to a perfect day, warm and naked sated and in bliss with my wife in my arms, my hand on her stomach her head on my chest.

A man couldn't ask for more than this..


End file.
